After Everything Falls Apart
by jaceclary
Summary: Set after COLS. A Malec story about getting back together and new beginnings. It is mostly romance and humor, but there is some angst in there as well. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Please review/follow/favorite!**

* * *

Magnus sat in his apartment, listening to yet another voice message from his beloved that was no longer his. Magnus pushed the delete button and sighed in relief as a voice announced he had no more messages. It was hard enough that he thought about Alec almost all the time, but Alec left voice messages and texted him and called him so often that it was nearly impossible to have peace anymore. Magnus wasn't angry, though. He was frustrated, hurt, disbelieving, and saddened, but not angry. Perhaps it is for the better, Magnus thought, that Alexander is no longer mine. But, Magnus knew he was lying to himself. In all his years, Magnus never thought he could feel so utterly…disconnected. He had really thought Alec would be the one. But as that irritating blonde one said, to love is to destroy. Alec didn't trust him at all. If Alec had trusted him, then he would have said something. He would have entrusted in Magnus no matter how bad it was. Because that was what you do when you love someone. Suddenly, Magnus' phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" he answered, without thinking.

"Magnus," Isabelle's voice said, choked up. "It's Alec. He's been attacked."

Magnus' heart pounded in his chest painfully as he attempted a tone of indifference. Surely it was just a prank.

"Very funny Iz-"

"Magnus this isn't a joke. A demon got him and the poision isn't going away. I think he might-" Izzy broke off, sobbing.

"I'm on my way." Magnus said and hurried to the door.

Magnus got there in record time, not even bothering to pull off his coat as his shoved his way to Alec's bedside.

"What happened?" he asked shortly.

"A Greater Demon scratched him on his stomach and the poision's spreading too fast." Jace said, the worry in his voice unmistakable as he tried to sum it up.

"How long has it been?" Magnus asked, lifting the boy's shirt and trying not to panic as a long purplish slash came into view.

"About fifteen minutes." Izzy said, her face puffy with tears.

"Out, all of you." Magnus said.

"Will he-" Izzy began but Magnus cut her off.

"I don't know."

Quickly everyone exited and Magnus was left alone. Once the door shut, Magnus collapsed on his knees. There was practically no chance of saving this boy and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had some extra time so I decided to make another chapter. Thanks for everyone who followed/faved/reviewed/viewed! I forgot to add this in the previous chapter: Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the Mortal Instruments. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Still on the floor, Magnus racked his brain for something-anything- that could help the boy that lay only a few feet from him. Finally, it hit him. Although it was extremely risky, Magnus knew he just couldn't let Alec die, no matter what. "Everything will be fine." Magnus whispered, looking up at Alec. Completely forgetting about their break up, Magnus stood up and laid his hands on Alec's chest and began chanting in a demon language. He felt his energy drain from his body, but he kept going, even when he had fallen to his knees. The last thing Magnus remembered before he lost consciousness was hoping Alec would be alright.

* * *

Magnus woke up a few hours later, in the bed right next to Alec. "Are you alright?" a very worried Isabelle asked, hovering over him.

"I think so…" Magnus said, and began to sit up, but immediately regretted it.

"Easy, Magnus." Isabelle said, helping him into a sitting position.

Magnus closed his eyes and felt something cool press into his hand. He downed the contents of the glass in a minute and instantly felt much better. Opening his eyes, Magnus quickly glanced at the bed next to him, with Alec. He sighed in relief as he realized his spell had been a success.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked, taking the empty glass from him.

"I performed a spell and it was a success. Alec will be fine now." Magnus said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go." Magnus stood up slowly and when he was sure his legs could hold him, began to walk out of the room.

"Not so fast." Isabelle said, blocking Magnus' way.

"What?" Magnus asked impatiently.

"You can't just walk away after saving Alec's life. You obviously still care for him, Magnus. This is your chance to fix things, don't overlook it." Isabelle said, looking at Magnus with pleading eyes.

"Isabelle," Magnus sighed. "There is no point in lying to you so I will tell you that I still do care for your brother. But there is no way that this will work out." Magnus started to walk away, but Isabelle stopped him again.

"And why not?" Isabelle asked.

"Isabelle, I do not wish to speak of this. Please get out of my way or I will blast your door open." Magnus said, looking away.

"Okay. I'll leave it alone. But, only if you tell me what spell you performed." Isabelle said stubbornly.

"It's called _ánuims_. Now may I go now?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle wordlessly stepped out of his way and Magnus stormed out. _Oh Magnus, _Isabelle thought, _why do you keep pushing Alec away if you love him so much? _

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm super excited because there's going to be a big twist in the next chapter. Please comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in a day- I know right! I'm just on a roll here! Fair warning: I might not always update this often. Disclaimer- Rights for all characters go to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Magnus was trying to distract himself by watching TV, but in truth, he wasn't watching anything at all. He was actually thinking about Isabelle's words. What if Magnus actually did listen to Isabelle? What if he expressed all the hurt, the pain that Alec unintentionally gave him? What if he poured his heart out over his struggle to convince Alec that he was the only one that mattered? What if they _had _sorted out their differences? What if they had gotten back together? What if- The ring of Magnus' doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts. Silently cursing himself of thinking of a certain blue-eyed Shadowhunter again, Magnus opened the door. Then was rendered speechless when Alec attacked him in a fierce kiss before Magnus could even register who was behind the door. Magnus wanted more than ever to kiss him back, and pretend like nothing ever happened between them, but he couldn't. Gently, Magnus pushed Alec off of him, and turned away, in fear that if he didn't, those blue eyes would trap him again.

"Why are you here, Alexander?" Magnus flinched inwardly at how cold his voice sounded.

"Why did you save my life?" Alec asked, sounding equally as hostile.

"Because your sister begged me to. Is that all you're here for?" Magnus asked, spinning around to face him.

"Actually, no." Alec said, surprising Magnus. "Why did you perform the ánuims spell on me?"

Magnus sucked in a breath, for once, speechless.

Alec, seeing his opportunity, quickly began to continue. "I know you're not stupid. You knew fully the consequences of what the spell would do if I died. It would make you _mortal, _wouldn't it? If I had died it would have diminished your immortality in the blink of an-"

"So what?" Magnus interrupted, looking Alec directly in the eye. "So what if I risked my immortality for you? It doesn't change anything."

"How can you say that?" Alec asked, his voice barely a whisper. "How can you just do something like that and pretend it didn't change things? How can you pretend like it never happened?"

"It didn't change anything. I saved your life before we started dating, remember?" Magnus said, turning away again. He was in the midst of walking away when Alec grabbed his arm.

"No. You're not allowed to just say whatever you want and just walk away. Do you know how many texts I sent you? How many messages I left on your answering machine? How much I hurt after the break-up?" Alec said, angrily, his feelings spilling out.

"It's not exactly easy for me either, Alexander. Just because I had my heart broken before doesn't mean anything." Magnus said in a deadly voice.

"Well then why are you acting like it?" Alec shot back. "Why are you acting like you don't _feel _anything?"

"Because if I do, I don't think I'll be able to mend my heart again." Magnus said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Magnus," Alec began, immediately regretting his words.

"Forget it." Magnus said, snatching his arm back.

"I'm sorry," Alec said in a low voice as Magnus began to walk away.

Magnus stopped. "I know." he said, and continued walking to his room.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's sad right? Don't worry; the next few chapters are going to be better. Don't forget to review and follow/favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I decided to write another ****three**** chapters today! Disclaimer- All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Hope you like it and don't forget to review and favorite/follow!**

* * *

Magnus sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Although it was a soft sound, he heard the click of the door closing as Alec left. Magnus felt guiltier than ever. He wanted to forgive Alec. He wanted to forgive him so bad it hurt, but he couldn't. _And why can't you?_ a voice inside his head asked him. To be honest, he could barely remember at this point. All he could see was Alec's grief stricken face before Magnus turned away from him. _What is happening to me? _Magnus thought, completely and utterly at loss at what to do.

* * *

Alec could still hear Magnus' quiet voice, so full of pain. "Because if I do, I don't think I'll be able to mend my heart again…again…again…." the voice echoed in his head until Alec couldn't take it anymore. He flung a pillow off his bed, hitting a lamp and causing it to smash. But, Alec could barely hear the sound because his thoughts had taken a completely different turn. He realized Magnus had given him the one reason not to give up, in his attempt to push Alec away: Magnus had proven that he cared for Alec; cared for him so much that he didn't even think his heart was going to recover. _Magnus, _Alec vowed silently, _I will make it up to you and find a way to get you back, I promise._

* * *

Jace heard the lamp smash in Alec's room and felt a pang of anger towards Magnus. How could Magnus be so single minded? One day you go and put a spell on someone that could take away your freaking _immortality_, and then the next day you pretend as if you don't care about them at all? Enough was enough. Jace didn't even bother to grab his coat as he angrily stormed off to Magnus'.

Jace tapped his foot impatiently as Magnus' slow footsteps got closer and closer to the door. Magnus threw the door open, saw Jace, and slammed it on his face. Well, at least Magnus tried to. Jace jammed his foot in the door at the last second, not even wincing when the door slammed into his foot. Jace kicked the door open and walked in like he owned the place.

"Magnus Bane, we need to talk." he said firmly.

"Oh, gee, I would love to, but you see, I simply loathe your presence, annoying Shadowhunter. But since I'm in such a fantastic mood, I'll let you stay for the next five seconds. Oops, times up. Now leave or I will blast you out of this apartment." Magnus said, anger flashing in his cat eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not going anywhere, warlock. Not until you answer my questions." Jace demanded, taking a seat on Magnus' couch.

Blue sparks shot from Magnus' hands as he snapped his fingers, causing the couch to flip over and Jace to fall to the floor with a loud 'oomph'.

"You have to do more than just throw me to the floor to make me leave." Jace said, getting up and brushing dust off his clothes.

"Get out of my apartment, stupid Nephlim. The only reason I even tolerated you before was because of Alec. But, since we are no longer together I see no reason to even hesitate on setting your sorry behind on fire." Magnus said in a dangerous tone.

"Set me on fire, blast me out of the apartment, do whatever you want, but I'll still keep coming back and bothering you no matter what you do. Besides, there's absolutely no way you would make even a scratch on me. You want to know why? Because that would hurt Alec, and despite what you say, I can tell you still care for him. You care for him more than anything in the world." Jace said in a tone that made Magnus angry beyond his bounds.

Magnus snapped his fingers and large blue flame appeared in his hand. He was just about to throw it and incinerate the idiot in his apartment when an image of Alec's horrified face flashed in his mind. Frustrated, Magnus threw the fire without aiming at anything in particular, and fell to his knees, broken. The fire flew and connected with the couch, setting the couch ablaze. Wordlessly, Jace took out his stele and drew an extinguisher rune. Then, after a glance at the now blackened couch, Jace turned his attention to Magnus.

"Just leave. Please." Magnus said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Listen to me," Jace said crouching next to Magnus. "I know that it hurts. I really do get it. But I need you to stop being so single-minded. Alec only did what he did because he was insecure. He couldn't take not knowing anything anymore. Sure, maybe he went a little too far, but he's human and he makes mistakes too. Are you really going to jeopardize what you have for one mistake?"

"He tried to shorten my life." Magnus whispered. "He met with my ex-girlfriend behind my back even after I warned him about how manipulative she could be. He doesn't trust me and he never will. He will always want to know about the past, but I can't just bring back eight hundred years for him. He will never stop feeling inferior and insecure. He doesn't have faith in me."

Jace knew the only reason Magnus was confessing all this was because he was so confused and broken and hurt, so he tried to be as sympathetic as possible instead of screaming at the warlock about how ridiculous he was being. "He will. The only reason he met with Camille is because you didn't trust him with your secrets. The only reason he broke your trust was because you didn't give him yours. Maybe you should think about that, Magnus" Jace said softly. And with that, Jace left Magnus' apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I know it's my longest chapter and one of my most emotional ones. I hope you enjoyed reading and once again, don't forget to favorite/follow/review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little shorter than you're used to, and I'm sorry for that, but nonetheless, I hope you like it. Review/follow/favorite please! Disclaimer- Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

The next day, Alec paced back and forth in his bedroom, trying to think of a way to win over Magnus. He knew that all he had to do was make Magnus understand why he did those things and assure him he would never do it again, but coming up with a way to do that was proving to be one of the most impossible things ever. Suddenly, Alec heard hushed whispers in the hall. Trying not to eavesdrop, Alec continued to attempt more ways to win over his ex-boyfriend when he caught the word 'Magnus'. Quickly, Alec grabbed his stele and drew a hearing rune on his arm.

"Jace, why would you do that?" Izzy whispered furiously.

"I couldn't just let them sulk around when it was obvious they were both being stupid. I did what needed to be done." Jace said defensively.

Anger boiled up in Alec and he threw his door open. He stalked over to his brother and sister, several yards away from his door. He grabbed a very shocked Jace's collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"What did you say to Magnus, Jace?" Alec asked, his voice murderous.

"What?" Jace asked, thrown off guard at Alec's sudden anger.

"I _heard _you Jace. Tell me _now!_" Alec said, pressing Jace harder and harder, not caring if he was hurting him or not.

"Alec! Calm down!" Izzy said, alarmed. Alec didn't even seem to notice her.

"I did what was needed to be done." Jace said, not even flinching as Alec slapped him across the face. Izzy, however, sucked in a breath.

"You had no right! You had no right to meddle in my life like that!" Alec said, pushing Jace away, disgusted.

"I had every right, Alec. I'm sorry, but something needed to be done."

Casting one last look at Jace, Alec stormed off, determined to apologize to Magnus.

Magnus' head was spinning with billions of thoughts. Although he tried to block out those thoughts, there was a part of him that wouldn't let him. A part that told him Jace did make sense, but he didn't want to accept that he made such a grave mistake. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as the realization fully hit him. It was his fault. The break-up, the pain, the betrayal that he felt was a result of his own stupidity and selfishness. I think he knew deep down, that he was wrong in evading a straight answer whenever Alec asked about his past. The truth was, as confident as he might seem, the eight hundred years took a toll on him. To constantly be hurt, and watch those you love and know die before your eyes and knowing that would happen to everyone you know one day was a great burden. Whenever Alec brought up memories, it was like opening an old wound. And besides, Magnus didn't want Alec to know about his past. His past was painful and he did things he wasn't proud of. As all of this swarmed through his mind, Magnus forced himself to focus on only one thing: finding Alec.

Alec hesitated outside of Magnus' door. Did he really want to do this? What right did he have on Magnus after all he'd done? _No, _Alec thought as he remembered Magnus' grief stricken voice and pain stricken face, _I need to give him more time. _Alec turned away from the door and was about to walk away when Magnus' door flew open. Alec's head snapped back to the door, surprised. Alec sucked in a breath as he took in Magnus' appearance. Mascara smeared across his cheeks, spikes lifeless and hanging limply on his face, puffy red eyes, and a complete lack of glitter. "Alec," Magnus whispered.

* * *

**Cliffhangers, cliffhangers, cliffhangers! Sorry, I know they're annoying as heck. I'll try to make it worth it in the next chapter. Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I hope this makes it up to you. Anyway, here's a little chapter for you guys (I'm going to try to make it happier in the next chapter). Disclaimer- Characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Review/follow/favorite!**

* * *

"Magnus," Alec whispered back, trying to read the mix of emotions so plainly written on Magnus' face. Then, without warning, Magnus threw himself in Alec's arms and kissed him fiercely, expressing all his sorrow, regret, and frustration. Alec wanted nothing more to forget himself in this endless kiss, but Magnus broke away quickly.

Alec wanted nothing more than to throw himself back in Magnus' arms, scared that Magnus would never allow him to go back again, but he restrained himself.

"Perhaps we should go inside." Magnus said, regaining his composure.

"Yeah," Alec said, walking in after Magnus gestured for him to enter. Magnus followed Alec and shut the door behind them, the act somehow making Alec more nervous.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked nervously, eyeing Magnus' uncertain expression.

"Marvelous." Magnus muttered.

"Okay," Alec said.

There was an awkward silence. Then, the words tumbled out without warning. "Alec, I sincerely apologize for all of this. I should have trusted you with my past, but the truth was, I wasn't ready to face it myself. I kept pushing you away, even though I knew it would make you more on the edge. Will you forgive me?" Magnus said at the same time Alec began to speak.

"Magnus I'm so sorry. I let myself get tricked by Camille even after you warned me about her. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, and I went behind your back. I know what I've done is unforgiveable, but can you ever forgive me?"

"Alec, there's no need to apologize. I realize I am at fault." Magnus said.

"Magnus, it's not-" Alec began.

"Can you just answer one question for me?" Magnus interrupted softly.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me…again?" Magnus asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Consider it done." Alec said, smiling, and leaned in towards Magnus.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short, but I didn't want to drag the sadness for too long. Expect a much cheerier atmosphere in the next chapter :). Review/favorite/follow if you haven't please! That lets me know if I should continue writing or not.**


	7. Chapter 7- Malec 2nd First Date

**Hey guys! I got inspired and blew through this chapter really quick, and I just decided to post it today instead of tomorrow. Just a little note about my posting frequency: From Tuesday, it's pretty much going to be about one or two chapters per day or maybe less, but I will post at least once a week. Anyway, review/favorite/follow! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer- Characters all go to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alec tugged on the hem of his shirt nervously as he waited for Magnus to arrive. It was their second first date and for some reason, after all the time they spent together, Alec still found himself as nervous as he'd been the first time. Suddenly, a series of chimes and bells sounded; the Institute's doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Alec shouted, even though there was no one else around but him. Taking a deep breath, Alec opened the door. Magnus looked as fabulous as ever, wearing a midnight blue suit accented with glitter. Alec took him in, trying to memorize the cute way Magnus' spikes look perfectly tousled and how the eyeliner brought out those cat eyes Alec loved so much, and…

"Just leave before I throw up!" Jace's voice shouted from the hallway, ruining the moment. Leave it to Jace to do something as annoying as that. Irritated, Magnus snapped his fingers and laughed as Jace's scream and various quacks echoed through the hallway.

"How did you do that?" Alec asked, taking Magnus' arm and shutting the Institute door behind him.

"Do what, darling?" Magnus asked, leading Alec down the street.

"I thought you couldn't perform magic in the Institute, never mind conjure ducks in the hallway." Alec said, turning to face his boyfriend.

"It's quite simple if you know the tricks." Magnus said with a wink. "To perform any type of magic in there, you have to be a powerful warlock. You see, you must be able to perform the complicated series of spells and manipulate the magic that surrounds the Institute in a specific way. But, the protections on the Institute will dissolve whatever magic you throw at it if you have immoral intentions."

Alec stopped walking, caught off guard. He had expected a vague answer, but not a whole explanation.

"What?" Magnus asked, confused by Alec's reaction.

"Nothing." Alec said, smiling to himself. Suddenly, Magnus jerked Alec to the side.

"Sorry," Magnus apologized at Alec's bewildered expression. "I just realized you were going the wrong way."

"Magnus, where _are_ we going?" Alec asked.

"Why, back to my apartment, of course." Magnus said with a smile.

Heat rushed up to Alec's cheeks as he remembered what happened after Magnus took Alec back to his apartment for one of their 'dates'. Magnus winked at Alec as he saw his embarrassed expression, making Alec blush even more. Alec felt his anxiety get worse and worse as they walked up the stairs to Magnus' apartment. Magnus, although he didn't even glance at Alec, squeezed his hand, sensing his tension. Alec was on the verge of panic as Magnus opened the door to his apartment, but all was forgotten when he saw how beautifully decorated it was. Thick red velvet drapes hung over the walls, a crystal chandelier over the table, now smaller to fit only two. There were two plates set up already, with a lighted candle and a single red rose in a skinny vase placed in the center of the table. All the furniture was replaced with more lavish, elegant furniture.

"Oh Magnus," Alec whispered, taking in the room. "How did you do it?"

Magnus waggled his fingers, grinning at his boyfriend.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Alec said.

"It hasn't even begun yet, sweet pea." Magnus said, and with a snap of his fingers, Alec's favorite dish appeared in both plates.

"Magnus," Alec said, his voice low, "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for all this."

"Shhh," Magnus said, and led Alec down to the table, determined to make this night special.

* * *

"Alec?" Magnus said an hour later as they watched Alec's favorite movie, absentmindedly stroking Alec's hair, whose head lay in Magnus' lap.

"Hmm," Alec said, clearly deep in thought.

"I need to tel-" Magnus begun, but stopped when he realized his boyfriend wasn't listening. A devilish grin creeping up on his face, Magnus began to speak again. "I need to tell you that I'm pregnant." Magnus said casually. "Six months."

"Oh that's nice." Alec mumbled.

"Also, I've been sleeping with your sister." Magnus continued.

"Oh, you've been sleeping with- what?!" Alec said, abruptly sitting straight up.

Magnus started laughing uncontrollably as he took in Alec's expression. Once he finally calmed down, Magnus grinned at his disgruntled boyfriend. "I just wanted to see if you were paying attention, which you clearly were not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alec said, avoiding Magnus' eyes.

Magnus took Alec by the shoulders and moved him so they were face to face, his grin fading. "Alec," Magnus said softly. "You know you can tell me anything, sugar plum."

Alec sighed, he couldn't refuse those eyes. "It's just that you did all of this for me and I didn't do anything. I feel bad."

"You're right." Magnus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I-I am" Alec stuttered, unprepared for this answer.

"Of course. But, there is a simple solution to this, Alexander. Can you guess what it is?" Magnus asked, his cat eyes flashing playfully.

"Hmmmm," Alec pretended to think. Then, without warning, Alec pulled Magnus on top of him.

"Did I make it up to you yet?" he whispered just before he touched his lips to Magnus'.

* * *

**After all the emotional chapters I decided to make it much more fun and bring out the playful romance again. Anyway, this chapter is for 'Intoxic' who requested a Malec second first date. Did I own up to it? If you guys have any more suggestions for me, I'd love to hear. Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed and if you haven't and you want me to continue writing, please review/favorite/follow!**


	8. Chapter 8- Magnus' Past

**Hi, I'm back with another three chapters! Warning- Malec feels! Review/favorite/follow! (This chapter takes place few days after the previous chapter) Disclaimer- All characters go to Cassandra Clare. The next two chapters will be posted in a few hours.**

* * *

Magnus sat on his bed, sorting through a bunch of old letters. Alec walked in holding two steaming cups of coffee, but stopped when he saw his boyfriend so caught up in the letters. Alec sat next to Magnus on the bed, and held out the coffee to his boyfriend. Magnus jumped, as if he had just realized Alec was there.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Alec asked, concerned, as Magnus took the coffee with a grateful smile.

"Yes, darling, I just need to find a piece of information for a client, but I can't seem to find it." Magnus said in a tired voice as he took a sip of coffee and continued sorting.

"Is there any way that I can help?" Alec asked.

"Oh, that would be marvelous! If you didn't mind of course…" Magnus trailed off with a pleading look at Alec.

"Of course I'll help. What are you looking for?" Alec asked, setting his cup of coffee down, suddenly all business.

"Well, I need a letter from Ragnor Fell, dated around the…1700s, I believe." Magnus said, tossing another letter aside.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Alec muttered, with a hopeless look at the pile of letters.

Alec went through about ten letters until he found one from Will Herondale to Magnus. Sucking in a breath, he was about to put it in the 'no' pile when he caught the word 'kissed'. Unable to contain his curiosity, Alec read the letter.

_Dear Magnus Bane,_

_It has been quite a long time, has it not? As I get nearer and nearer to my death date, I have one last request that only you have the ability to fulfill, Bane. I know I ask a lot of favors; as I write this letter asking for your help, I feel as if I still am the helpless cursed boy yet again, but I have no doubt you wouldn't do this for an old friend. Please, watch after Tessa for me when I am no longer. Immortality is a hard burden to bear, and I do not wish for her to become crushed under it. No one understands this as well as you do, Bane._

_Your friend,_

_Will Herondale_

_(By the way, I know you kissed me)_

Tears threatened to spill over as Alec read the last part. Oblivious to the utter pain Alec was experiencing, Magnus glanced at his boyfriend, and did a double-take.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Magnus asked, alarmed.

"Nothing." Alec said, forcing a smile, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

Alec started to put the letter away, but Magnus snatched it out of his hands at the last second. His face grew sadder and sadder the farther he read.

"Alec-"

"Forget it. It's fine." Alec said, trying to make himself busy in the search for the letter.

"Alexander." Magnus said, turning Alec's head towards him. Magnus brushed away a tear that just fell and kissed Alec briefly. "I think it is time I told you a bit about my past, love."

"Magnus, you don't-" Alec began, but even he could tell it didn't sound convincing.

"Yes I do," Magnus said gently. His eyes grew distant as he spoke. "It was long ago, about one hundred years before your time. There were three young Shadowhunters of that time: James Carstairs, Tessa Gray, and William Herondale. You see, William's family had severed itself from the Shadowhunting World, choosing to live as mortals. But, when Will was very young, he accidently set a demon free. The demon cursed Will as revenge for imprisonment, saying that whomever Will loved would die from then on. Will's sister was present when Will was cursed, and she assured him the whole thing was nonsense, but, the next day, his sister was found dead in her room. Will, thinking the curse was real, separated himself from his family and went to go live in the Institute. But, in truth, the demon's tail hit his sister and she died from the poison. He pushed everyone away; making his behavior hostile all the time, thinking no one could love him. But then, James arrived at the Institute. It turns out James was an orphan. His mother had killed a Greater Demon's offspring, so that demon imprisoned her, her husband, and her child-James. They tortured James' parents by feeding their son demon poison which injured him bad. James was rescued, but his body had become dependent on the demon poison and his parents were murdered. Without it, he would die, and with it, it killed him slowly. Will became paratabai with James, and allowed himself to be kind around James, since he was already dying. But, when he met Tessa, who was a type of warlock, he fell in love with her. But, he had to push her away like everyone else. He came to me for help because he decided he didn't want this curse anymore. He wanted me to summon the demon who cursed him and try to talk the demon out of it. But, it turns out the curse wasn't real and by that time, Tessa was already engaged to James. Will couldn't hurt James, so he kept quiet about his love for her. But, one day, James was at his death bed. James became a Silent Brother to preserve his life, and Tessa married Will with James' blessing. Now, Will is dead, James is Brother Zachariah, and Tessa is still alive. The kiss Will referred to was when I was trying to make Camille jealous after she broke my heart. I tried to dismiss it as a hallucination but I guess he found out."

Alec brushed away the tears on Magnus' face. "Thank you." he whispered and drew Magnus into his arms. They stayed like that for the longest time, until Magnus' voice pulled them out of their trance.

"Lucifer." Magnus said, barely a whisper.

"What?" Alec asked, pulling away to see Magnus' face.

"The one thing not even Camille knows is my father's name. Lucifer." Magnus said, looking Alec squarely in the eye.

Alec stared at Magnus for a second then smashed his lips against Magnus'. The kiss was beautiful, portraying all the emotions words couldn't. The kiss deepened and deepened, fueled with passion and love, becoming something else entirely…

* * *

The next morning, Alec woke up and admired the youthful look as Magnus slept. He kissed Magnus between his eyebrows and got up to make some coffee for his boyfriend he loved more than anything else in the world.

**So what did you guys think? I tried to make Magnus' past as short as possible, but there were so many details! Anyway, don't forget to review/follow/favorite, that's how I know you guys want me to keep writing :). Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9- Malec Prank War

**After all the heart-breaking Malec feels, I decided to do another chapter of just cheery, playful Malec. Enjoy! Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! Disclaimer-All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alec sat calmly at the dinner table, spreading butter on his toast as he waited. Waited for his boyfriend to notice that- "ALEC!" Magnus' voice cut into Alec's thoughts. Magnus stalked into the room, wearing just a towel, water dripping from him to the floor.

"What is this?" Magnus hissed, holding up a black shirt.

"It's a shirt, Magnus. Would you like me to show you how to wear one?" Alec asked, looking innocently at his furious boyfriend.

"_What have you done with my clothes_?" Magnus asked, on the verge of strangling Alec.

"Your clothes? I don't seem to remember anything abou-" Alec began, but Magnus cut Alec off with a snap of his fingers.

Magnus smirked at Alec and began to walk back into the room when Alec blocked his way.

"What did you do?" Alec asked dangerously.

"Nothing, darling. By the way, you have that Clave meeting soon, right? You should probably leave now or you'll be late." Magnus said cheerfully, and walked into his room.

"MAGNUS!" Alec screamed as soon as Magnus shut the door. Grinning, Magnus pretended not to hear him as he conjured up some more tasteful clothes. Once Magnus was finished getting ready, complete with make-up and glitter, he went outside to meet his murderous boyfriend.

"Alec," Magnus said, trying not to laugh, "I love what you've done with your hair."

"You are going to change it back this instant!" Alec nearly yelled, tugging at a piece of his now hot-pink hair.

"I'm afraid not, sweet pea. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave. Duty calls." Magnus said with a wink and left his apartment.

_Oh Magnus, _Alec thought devilishly, _there is no way you're going to get away with this._

* * *

Magnus sighed as he went up the stairs to his apartment, exhausted after a long day of work. Healing three people in one day wasn't exactly something to be taken lightly. Exhausted, Magnus unlocked his door and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey, Magnus." a sweet voice greeted him.

Magnus turned on his side and saw Alec grinning at him, his hair no longer pink. Magnus sat straight up and looked around for anything suspicious, remembering the events of the morning.

"What did you do?" Magnus asked, his cat eyes scanning every piece of furniture in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked in a tone that implied the knew more than he was letting on. Politely, Alec went up to Magnus and helped him prop up his feet on the coffee table.

"I'll be right back with some coffee. Can't have you look all tired for your party tonight, now can we?" Alec said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Magnus' mind was spinning. He didn't plan a party. What could've Alec possibly done that he looked so smug? Magnus' thoughts were abruptly cut off when Alec returned with a steaming cup of coffee. Magnus took the coffee carefully, as if there was poison in it, and cautiously examined it. Since his magic wasn't picking up any weird vibes and it looked fine, Magnus cautiously took a sip.

"So Magnus, what do you propose you are going to wear tonight?" Alec asked casually, causing Magnus to spit out his coffee. Abruptly, Magnus stood up and walked into his room. Alec waited for it: 3….2….1…."ALEC!"

Magnus stormed outside, a look of pure fury on his face. "What have you done with my glitter?" he asked, his voice rising dangerously as he held up three empty bottles.

"Me? Why would I touch your glitter? After all I know how _important _it is to you…" Alec trailed off, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh Alexander," Alec shivered as Magnus used his real name, "you are so going to get it. No one and I mean _no _one messes with my glitter." And with that, Magnus stormed into his room, slamming the door so hard it almost came off its hinges. Alec sat down on the couch, worried about what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Magnus glared at the empty bottles with disgust. Alec was _so _dead. A great idea forming in his head, Magnus picked up his phone and dialed a number he almost never called.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Jace Herondale," Magnus said in a velvety voice, "I require your assistance."

* * *

"Magnus, please." Alec pleaded, sitting next to Magnus on the couch. All day, Magnus hadn't talked to Alec and the tension was starting to kill him. Magnus continued to stare straight ahead at the TV, pretending as if no one was there. "Magnus, come on. I said I was sorry a million times, what more do you want me to do?"

Magnus continued to watch TV. Throwing his hands up in the air, Alec went to the kitchen, muttering something about making dinner. Magnus sat straight up as soon as Alec left, and grabbed his phone, texting Jace. He only had to wait a few seconds after it sent before he heard the scream.

Alec, determined to make dinner without thinking once about his impossible boyfriend, began to chop some carrots, humming. It was then he heard the scuttling. Alec whirled and scanned the room, but nothing was there. Brushing it off uneasily, Alec turned back around and resumed chopping, and then heard scuttling again. Alec didn't even turn around this time, assuring himself it was his imagination. Alec felt something brush against his shoulder and used the back of his hand to brush it away, thinking it was a hair, but screamed loudly when he realized it was a tarantula.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm planning on making Chapter 11 the longest chapter ever. But, for the next chapter, prepare for some intense Malec romance :). Review/favorite/follow if you want me to continue writing please!**


	10. Chapter 10- Heartfelt Confessions

**Here's another chapter for you guys :). I worked as fast as I could to update so enjoy! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited, love you guys! Disclaimer- Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Alec backed up against the counter and hoisted himself up, falling in the sink. Alec shivered as he watch the thing move around the floor, not even noticing he was still in the sink. "MAGNUS! GET IN HERE NOW!" Alec yelled, while keeping an eye on the furry beast. Magnus walked and burst out laughing as he took in the scene.

"What-exactly-are you doing in the sink, love?" Magnus laughed.

"I'm taking a shower," Alec responded sarcastically. "I know that you are responsible for that…disgusting thing. Get it out!"

"Why Alexander," Magnus said, the name rolling off his tongue. "Why would I do that?"

"Magnus, look I'm sorry for throwing your glitter in the sink and for replacing your clothes. Can you please just get that thing out of here." Alec said in a sincere voice, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Magnus, sensing something was wrong, snapped his fingers and made the vermin disappear. With one last disgusted glance at the floor, Magnus walked over and helped Alec out of the sink.

"Alec," Magnus began softly, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, "why are you scared of spiders?"

A tear rolled down Alec's cheek as he began to spoke, which Magnus gently wiped off. "It was a while ago. When Jace and I had just become paratabai. We were out on one of our first missions, and took Izzy along because she wouldn't let us leave without her. The demon shapeshifted into a spider. It crawled on Izzy without any of us noticing, and before I knew it, a demon was running away with her. Jace and I ran after her as fast as we could, but we eventually lost track of them. Then, we started to hear the screams. By the time we got there….it was almost too late." Alec's voice had dropped to a whisper. Magnus regarded Alec sympathetically, stroking his cheek comfortingly.

Alec turned to Magnus. "What are you afraid of Magnus?"

Magnus smiled sadly and looked at those blue eyes he loved so much it hurt sometimes. "Losing you."

Alec smiled at Magnus and before they knew it, their lips met. The kiss quickly transformed from sweet to passionate. Magnus pushed Alec up against the counter, kissing him passionately. Alec pulled him closer; it was as if they could never get close enough. Their lips hungrily snatched up one kiss after the other, their bodies melting together...

* * *

"Alec," Magnus murmured, shaking Alec gently.

"Mmmm," Alec said, rolling over.

"Alec!" Magnus said more urgently.

"Who-what?" Alec asked, shooting upward.

Alec glanced at the clock and shot Magnus an annoyed look. "Why are you waking me up at three in the morning?"

Magnus sighed, and looked for once, at loss for words. "What's wrong, Magnus?" Alec asked, sitting up.

"It's…nothing. It can wait until morning. Go back to sleep, love." Magnus said, laying back down.

"Magnus," Alec said, putting one hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to stop him. "Please."

"Alright." Magnus said, sitting up again. "It's just…you know how you told me about your fear and you asked me what mine was?"

"Yes."

"Well losing you isn't my fear. I mean it's not my…only fear." Magnus said, taking a deep breath.

"Magnus, you don't have to tell me anything." Alec said, touching his boyfriends cheek.

"But I want to." Magnus said, taking Alec's hands in his. "My other fear is…myself."

"Yourself?" Alec asked, confused.

"Yes. When I was younger, my parents feared me. My mother hung herself because she was afraid of what she had created…" Magnus said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I was so frustrated and confused…Then, my stepfather tried to kill me, and I…I killed him. It was an accident. But it didn't change how much of a monster I was."

Alec, unable to hear anymore, placed a finger on Magnus' lips, but he continued speaking, tears dripping. "My fear is myself. I don't want to become the monster that my parents thought I am."

Alec felt tears falling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. "Magnus, you are not a monster. You are the most compassionate, sweet, and caring person I have ever met in my life. For you to tell me such a thing opposes anything you could say. Sometimes I ever wonder if I even deserve yo-"

"Shhh," Magnus said, cutting Alec off.

Alec opened his mouth to respond, but Magnus put a finger over his lips. "That's enough for one night. Go to sleep, darling."

And with that, they both laid back in bed and slept, their hands clasped fiercely together.

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's a bit short, but I'll try to make an extra long chapter for you guys tomorrow. I'm thinking the next chapter should be about Alec's surprise birthday party, what do you think? Review/follow/favorite and if you guys have any more suggestions, I'd love to hear them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I've been having an idea of a surprise party for Alec for a while, but I just couldn't think of any ideas, but I got inspired and finished just for you guys :). Here's an extra long chapter with much Malec love :). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. ****Review/follow/favorite!**

* * *

Magnus rushed around the apartment with last minute preparations, straightening tablecloths, making sure banners were taped up securely, and rearranging balloons.

"Isabelle, do you think this is straight?" Magnus asked worriedly, eyeing a Happy Birthday poster.

"Magnus," Isabelle said tiredly, "sit down. Everything is perfect."

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked, looking around the room for any imperfections.

"It's a surprise party. Alec won't care if the green balloon is taped up a centimeter below the red balloon." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, the red balloons is higher than the green balloon?" Magnus asked, rushing over to fix it.

Isabelle blocked his way. "Magnus, I think you need to sit down. Nothing is wrong, I promise. Jace and Alec will be here in a second, so just calm down.." she said, leading Magnus to the sofa.

Magnus collapsed in the chair, running a hand through his hair. "I know, I know."

"No-" Isabelle began, but the vibration of her phone cut her off. With a glance at the screen she looked back to Magnus. "They're here. Just got out of the cab."

"What?!" Magnus practically shouted, standing up abruptly.

"Shhhh, Magnus, they'll hear you!" Isabelle whispered furiously.

Magnus barely heard her as he ran into his room and shut the door, muttering something about needing more glitter. Isabelle shook her head at the closed door and went to turn off the lights. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening stopped her in her tracks.

"Surprise!" she shouted, not wanting to miss the moment.

"For me?" a shocked voice asked, turning back on the lights.

"Simon!" Isabelle hissed, shaking her head at her grinning boyfriend. "_So _not the time!"

"Sorry, Iz," Simon said, walking over and kissing her on the cheek. "I know I'm a little late bu-"

"No time," Isabelle said, walking over and turning the lights back off. "Hide! They've already entered the building."

Isabelle ran and hid, and although she didn't hear him, assumed Simon did the same. The sound of Magnus' bedroom door opening sounded and Simon jumped up, yelling 'Surprise!'

"Sheldon, hush! It's just me." Magnus said, annoyed.

"Magnus! Hurry up and find a hiding spot, and Simon, don't jump up until you see Alec turn the lights on." Isabelle whispered commandingly.

There was shuffling as Magnus found a hiding spot and then silence. Then, Jace's voice, purposefully loud, sounded outside the door.

"BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH ME TALKING LOUD?"

"Jace, sto-" Alec said as he opened the door, but stopped as he saw the lights off. "Magnus," Alec called, flipping the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Magnus, Izzy, Simon, and Jace yelled, jumping out of their hiding spots.

Alec looked shocked at first, but a smile began to form on his lips as he realized what was going on. "Happy Birthday Alec!" Isabelle said, breaking the silence and walking over to hug Alec.

One by one, everyone went and wished Alec a happy birthday, who thanked everyone, smiling. "So what do you think?" Magnus asked, unable to keep a grin off his face as he looked at his boyfriend hopefully.

"It's…amazing. I can't believe you guys went through all this trouble just for me." Alec said, his eyes shining.

"I know right. It was hard work and the streamers just wouldn't sta-" Jace began but Isabelle cut him off.

"You didn't even do anything!"

"Yes I did. I brought Alec here didn't I?" Jace said smugly.

Isabelle fixed him with a glare before turning his attention back to Alec. "Anyway Alec, did you ever suspect anything?"

"Not at all. I mean, Magnus told me he wasn't going to throw a party so-"

"And you believed him?" Jace asked incredulously.

"W-well, yeah." Alec stuttered.

"It's just another trait I admire about you, Alexander. You are simply too innocent to believe anyone would lie to you." Magnus said with a wink, causing Alec to blush furiously.

"Enough of that, you two." Isabelle said firmly, eyeing both of them. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

"Don't encourage!" Jace protested, eyeing the two of them fearfully.

"Anywayyy," Simon said, feeling uncomfortable. "Who's up for some cake?"

* * *

After the cake was eaten, the presents were given and everyone left, Alec and Magnus sat in the apartment.

"Magnus, I can't believe you did all of that for me. How can I ever repay you?" Alec asked, staring into his boyfriend's eyes lovingly.

"Just come with me now, no questions asked." Magnus said suddenly, with a glance at the clock.

"What-why?" Alec asked, caught off guard.

"No questions asked. Please." Magnus said, snapping his fingers and causing a blindfold to appear over his eyes.

"Alright." Alec said, trusting his boyfriend, "lead the way."

Alec didn't know how long he walked, blindly gripping his boyfriend's arm.

"Almost there," Magnus assured him as they walked.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago." Alec said, irritated.

"Actually, that was two minutes ago," Magnus corrected him, amusement clear in his tone. "And we're here."

"Really? Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Yes," Magnus said.

As Alec took off his blindfold, he felt Magnus' touch leave his arm.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, his blindfold half off, but forgot everything as he caught sight of what was in front of him. In front of Alec was a flower garden with twinkling lights over it. But, the flowers weren't just flowers. They were, in fact, amare flowers; flowers of the magical world that could only be made by warlocks. Each flower had unique smell that made you remember a certain memory. About three dozen amare flowers lay in front of Alec, who was now starting to tear up as the went from flower to flower. When he was finished, Magnus appeared behind him.

"Happy Birthday," Magnus said in a low voice.

Alec whirled, having not heard Magnus appear behind him.

"Magnus," Alec said, "how did you do this? I thought making even one flower drained your energy like crazy."

"It does. But it was worth it." Magnus said with a smile. "How do you like it?"

Alec tried to think of words, but truly, words couldn't convey the intense feelings for Magnus he was having right that moment.

Without warning, Alec threw himself in Magnus' arms and held him tight whispering "I love you." over and over again. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, holding on as if they could never let go.

Finally, Magnus pulled away. "I love you too." Magnus said, his voice filled with emotion and sincerity.

Alec smiled and touched his lips to Magnus' speaking softly. "I know." The kiss was sweet and slow, expressing their undying love for one another better than words ever could, and the twinkling lights seemed to burn brighter, as if the love of the two were igniting it.

* * *

**I know, I started it off funny, but then got really really emotional. I cant help myself when it comes to Malec. Anyway, I can't write another chapter today, sorry :(, but I do have a pretty interesting idea for the next chapter to surprise you guys. Review/follow/favorite please!**


	12. Chapter 12- The Seelie Queen

**I'm here with another chapter :). Enjoy and don't forget to review/follow/favorite! Disclaimer- All characters belong with Cassandra Clare. If you guys have any more suggestions for me, I'd love to hear, and thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! In response to Princess Laubie, I am not really sure if it's post COHF or not, but I think as the story develops it's going to be pre. What do you guys think about including some Malec battle scenes together, a bit like the time when Alec saves Magnus' life on the rooftop?**

* * *

Magnus sat on the couch next to his boyfriend, deep in thought about something.

"What?" Magnus asked, realizing Alec had said something.

"I said, what are you thinking about?"

"Ironically, you," Magnus answered, smiling at his boyfriend's slightly confused expression.

"What about me?"

"Well," Magnus took a deep breath. "Alec, before I tell you can you answer a question for me?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to grow old with me? Wake up in the morning and see me next to you?" Magnus asked, scanning Alec's face for any reaction.

"Magnus, you know the answer to that. I love you more than anything in the world, of course I would want to do those things. Why?"

Magnus smiled and took Alec's hands in his own. "Alexander, would you like to move in with me?"

Alec stood speechless, a smile beginning to form across his face. "Yes," Alec whispered as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend then jumped as his phone rang. Annoyed, he cast an apologetic look at his boyfriend and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alec," Isabelle's voice said, relieved. "The Seelie Queen wants to see us."

"Us? As in Jace, Clary, you, and me?" Alec asked.

"Is there no other us?" Isabelle asked annoyed.

"When?" Alec asked, ignoring Isabelle's comment.

"Now. Meet us at the regular place."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Alec said.

Magnus looked sad. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry Magnus, the Seelie Queen wants to see us. But, I'll be back soon; promise." Alec said and kissed his boyfriend goodbye before rushing out.

* * *

Magnus waited in the apartment, worried. What could that horrible woman want with Alec? He still remember the last time he went there, when that witch turned Alec old, just because he laughed at a joke. Magnus couldn't believe there was ever a time when he-

The sound of Magnus' phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. Irritated, Magnus answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Magnus, its Alec." an angelic voice informed him.

"Alec, what is it? I thought you went to visit the Seelie Queen."

"We're still there. Apparently, by 'us' she meant you too. She wants you to come down here."

"Me?" Magnus asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know, she won't say. Can you please hurry up though?" Alec asked, and Magnus could hear how uncomfortable he was.

"I'll be there in a flash." Magnus said, and set off to the of a woman he very well hated.

* * *

\

"Magnus Bane." the Seelie Queen regarded him coolly.

"Tatiana, my dear, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Magnus asked pleasantly, kissing the queen's hand.

Magnus could feel Alec's gaze on him, but he ignored it because he needed to keep all his attention on appearing pleasant or else he would end up strangling the Queen of the Seelie.

"Magnus, you have not changed at all, I see." the Seelie Queen purred, smiling as she saw Alec stiffen.

"Neither have you, my queen." Magnus said with a wink.

"Although we have much to catch up on, I am afraid it is not the time. Now, to address the matter at hand, I have summoned all of you because of a sighting of Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"You guys found Sebastian?" Isabelle asked incredulously.

The Seelie Queen narrowed her eyes at Isabelle. "Found? No. Sighted? Yes."

"And what do you propose we do with this information?" Magnus interlude before things got out of hand. No one knew better than him that the Seelie Queen was not hard to insult.

"What do you think, Bane?" the Queen asked, his name rolling off her tongue in an almost seductive manner.

"I think you are trying to weigh your options. You give us this piece of information in case our side wins the war and you give Jonathan another piece of information in case he wins the war." Magnus said smoothly.

For a second, Magnus thought the Seelie Queen would blast him out of the court, but then she smiled. "You still are as charming as I remember you to be. But, it is simply to show my support of the Clave and you young Shadowhunters. Use this information wisely. Now, leave my court please."

Everyone started to leave, but the Seelie Queen's beautiful voice rang out. "Magnus Bane, do stay a little longer."

Magnus stopped and turned towards her with an apologetic smile. "My sincere apologies, my queen, but I am afraid I am booked for the day, perhaps another time."

"Very well, but you must realize how upsetting this is." the Seelie Queen said in a distraught voice, implying there would be a consequence if he refused.

"I am truly regretful, is there any way I can compensate for your grievances?" Magnus asked.

The Seelie Queen didn't say anything, but she indicated for him to come closer, that evil twinkle in her eye when she was about to do something that would hurt someone. Without any other choice, Magnus approached the Queen. Then, without warning, she pulled him to her and kissed him with passion. Magnus was shocked, but he knew that if he didn't kiss back in front of her entire court, there would be revenge. Magnus kissed back, but stiffly, as if a slight indicator of his lack of consent. When the Seelie Queen pulled away, she had a cruel smile on her face. "Reminds me of the old days, does it not, warlock?"

Behind him, Magnus heard a familiar voice sniffling as if trying not to cry. He wanted nothing more to push this disgusting woman away and run to his Shadowhunter, but he was no fool. "As it does. Now, if you will excuse me, I am making my client wait. Until next time, my dear." Magnus said, and kissed the Seelie Queen's hand.

Magnus walked out, taking care not to look at Alec. If he did he would break down in front of this terrible woman, which he would not want to do. Magnus held his calm until the apartment door closed behind him. And apparently so was Alec.

"What was that?!"Alec demanded, whirling to face Magnus.

"Alec, I can explain." Magnus said, his voice taking on a pleading tone. After all he had done to get Alec back, he couldn't lose him again.

"So explain." Alec said, trying to regain his composure.

"It was very long ago. Before Camille, before Will's time, when I was a young warlock, only two hundred. The Seelie Queen wasn't thought of as cruel. She was thought of as a kind woman. But, over time, immortality grew on her, and she lost her humanity. All that I felt for her now is hatred. She has become a terrible woman without mercy and does inhumane things to hurt others."

Although this was meant to pacify Alec, it seemed to make him even angrier. "Well how many more like this happened? How am I supposed to trust you when you slept with everyone?"

Magnus wanted to scream at Alec and answer as vaguely as possible just to make him angrier, he was so frustrated. But he forced himself to calm down and put himself in Alec's shoes. Finally, he opened his eyes and replied calmly. He listed all the women and men he had ever dated, not even flinching as he remembered the intense pain of watching them all die. When he was finished, the stared at Alec level on. "Is that good enough for you?"

Alec was speechless, and Magnus walked over and sat on the couch, watching TV. Alec walked over and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck from behind him. "I'm sorry, Magnus. I overreacted. I know we've been over this and you've proved to me so many times that you only love me. Can you forgive me?"

"On one condition." Magnus said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Anything." Alec whispered.

"I want an 'I'm sorry' kiss." Magnus said.

"A what?" Alec asked, bewildered.

"An 'I'm sorry' kiss." Magnus repeated, more slowly.

Alec walked around the couch and sat next to Magnus. He kissed him long and slow and pulled away.

"Was that good enough?" Alec asked.

"Nope, not even close." Magnus said smugly, pulling Alec on top of him.

Alec just had enough time to smile before Magnus pulled Alec closer and their lips met.

* * *

**Hi everyone. I found myself wondering what the heck happened between the Seelie Queen and Magnus while I was reading the books so I decided to create my own version. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite if you like it! If I get time, I might be able to post another chapter today, but the next one will definitely be up tomorrow, if not earlier. Hope you enjoyed :).**


	13. Chapter 13- Alec Moves In

**Hi! I'm back with an extra sweet chapter of Malec. Enjoy and don't forget to review/follow/favorite! (Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited.) Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Magnus circled his room, scrutinizing the amount of space he had left for Alec's stuff. He had tried his best to make space for Alec, but there was still little room left. Magnus knew all Alec's clothes would never fit in his closet, but he couldn't bear the thought of moving his clothes to the dresser. His beautiful, glittery clothes could _not _get wrinkled. The sound of Alec arriving briefly distracted the pain of even the thought of wrinkled clothing and Magnus answered the door. Magnus blinked as he saw Alec carrying only one box filled to the brim with clothes and Shadowhunting gear.

"Is the rest downstairs?" Magnus asked, ushering Alec in.

"The rest of what?"

"The rest of your stuff." Magnus said, plucking the box out of Alec's hands and setting it on his coffee table.

"This is it." Alec said, confused.

"_This _is _it_?" Magnus asked incredulously. "No no no, Alexander, we will need to fix that."

Alec gave Magnus a fearful look and suddenly something hot was pressed in his hand. Alec jumped, surprised, and then smiled as he saw a cup of coffee in his hand.

"How did you know I wanted coffee?" Alec asked, taking a sip.

"Some things you just know." Magnus said with a wink.

Alec smiled and sat down on the couch. Magnus evaluated the amount of Alec's clothes and deemed none of his fabulous clothes were going to be wrinkled. Magnus was so happy that there was a skip in his step as he walked to the couch and sat down next to Alec.

"What?" Alec asked, sensing Magnus' good mood.

"None of my clothes have to be wrinkled!" Magnus said in an excited voice, without thinking.

"What?" Alec asked again, confused as he took his last sip of coffee.

"Well, you see. I had moved my clothes a bit aside to make room for you, but if your clothes didn't fit, then I would have to put my clothes in the dresser, and then they would get wrinkled. Glitter does not work with wrinkled clothing." Magnus said.

"Why would you move your clothes…?" Alec stopped, understanding.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Magnus asked, bewildered.

"Well, I sort of had the impression that I was moving into the guest room." Alec said sheepishly.

"Oh," Magnus said, hurt. "Well, I suppose I can conjure up another guest room in case someone comes…"

"No, Magnus, you don't understand." Alec asked, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I _want _to move in to your room."

Magnus blinked at Alec then pulled him close in a fierce kiss. It took the sound of Alec's box of clothes being knocked down for them to pull away from one another.

Magnus smiled at Alec, whose hair was sticking up on every side. "Perhaps we should continue this when you finish moving into our room."

Alec grinned at the word 'our' and buttoned his shirt back up. "Perhaps so."

* * *

"Magnus, I knew you had glitter. But I didn't know you had that much." Alec said, picking up a large tub of blue glitter with wide eyes.

"Well, I have to look my best, Alexander." Magnus said as he snatched his glitter and put it back in place.

"To look your best you need twenty two tubs of glitter?" Alec asked incredulously.

"You counted?" Magnus asked, amused.

"W-Well," Alec stuttered.

"It alright, Alec, I find it adorable." Magnus said flashing a seductive smile at him.

Alec blushed scarlet and resumed putting his clothes in the closet. Magnus found Alec's shyness even more adorable and couldn't resist wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Alec hid his smile and gently pushed Magnus' arms off.

"Magnus, we need to finish this." Alec scolded, turning around to get another shirt out of the box.

"We can't finish anything if you won't let me start!" Magnus complained, grabbing Alec by his belt loop and pulling him forward.

"Magnus, come on." Alec said, lightly hitting him on shoulder and slipping out of his grasp. When Magnus started to walk toward Alec again, Alec grabbed the nearest glitter he could reach, which happened to be a turquoise.

"Magnus, I'll throw your glitter!" Alec warned, already starting to calculate his aim.

"You wouldn't." Magnus said, stopping in his tracks, but he didn't seem so unsure.

"Try me," Alec said dangerously.

Magnus weighed his options. If he pulled Alec towards him, there was a good chance his glitter would get smashed, but if he did…

Taking a chance, Magnus pulled Alec towards him, hardly noticing the glitter raining down on them and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. And everything else just melted away, things that were supposed to be done forgotten. The moment Alec's lips met with Magnus', he forgot he was supposed to scold him. He forgot he was supposed to finish moving in and he even forgot his own name. They knocked over Alec's belongings once again, but this time they could hardly hear it…

* * *

"Magnus?" Alec asked a few moments after he woke up. Everything was the same as it was last night; Alec's clothes all over the floor, the closet still open, but there was one thing missing: his boyfriend.

Alec stood up and was about to start looking for his boyfriend when he saw Magnus at his desk and sucked in a breath. Magnus was hunched over the table, his hair dripping, without a shirt on. Alec walked over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Good morning." Magnus said without looking up.

"Morning," Alec greeted him. "What are you doing?"

"Just writing a letter."

"Alright I'm going to go take a shower." Alec said kissing Magnus on the top of his head.

"Oh, I'm cooking lunch and dinner today so if you hear an explosion, you know what it is." Magnus called after his boyfriend.

Alec rolled his eyes and shut the door. As Magnus heard the water start he got an irrational mischievousness. He stood up and cast a spell on the door, making it soundless. He pushed open the door, smiling, and yanked open the shower curtain. "BOO!" Magnus yelled.

Alec, startled, yelped and pulled his shower curtain back but not before shooting a glare at Magnus. "Magnus!" he yelled over the water. "I'm so getting you back for this!"

Magnus chuckled as he left to get started on his hazardous cooking. "Love you too!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you want me to continue writing, please follow/favorite/review and if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know :).**


	14. Chapter 14- A Startling Surprise

**I thought that coming up with new ideas to write about was supposed to be hard, but it seems to be getting easier and easier. So, here's a special chapter for you guys, (longest ever) because you guys leave such sweet reviews and followed/favorited :). Disclaimer- All of the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. By the way, the scenes for the Mortal War are going to be around Chapter 30 or a bit more at this point because I have big plans about Malec's relationship to establish. **

* * *

_Magnus stood outside the London Institute, waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he would know when he saw it. Magnus took a sharp intake of breath as he saw Alec coming towards him. He felt a sense of righteousness as he realized he was waiting for his boyfriend and stepped forward to greet Alec. Instead of a simple hug, Alec pulled Magnus on him and began kissing him passionately. Magnus, although startled, kissed him back, but he felt something wrong with the kiss. He didn't feel that same passion he felt when he kissed Alec, and Alec seemed too practiced. Almost as if he had years to practice, which of course, was impossible, because Magnus was his first boyfriend; unless.. Magnus connected the dots too late and pulled away from a smirking Camille. _

"_Magnus, I've been waiting for that for way too long." Camille said, her voice taking on a devilish tone. _

"_Camille, I told you-" Magnus began in an annoyed voice but a sound cut him off._

_A whimpering noise, almost sounding defeated. Slowly, Magnus turned his head and met eyes with Alec._

"_How could you?" Alec whispered and turned away, running off._

_With a dirty glance at Camille, Magnus ran after Alec, shouting claims of his innocence after his heartbroken boyfriend._

Magnus sat up in his bed, and breathed for a few moments, shaking off the terror of losing the love of his life. Magnus glanced to his side and saw his boyfriend in a deep sleep. He felt glad that he hadn't woken Alec up, for it would only get him upset. Magnus could tell that any mention of Camille really, was painful, although Alec didn't say anything. Magnus knew that pain was justified, but he couldn't help feeling uneasy. The pain of what Camille did to Alec made him really brittle when it came to that subject. Magnus felt glad and sorrowful at the same time. He was glad that Alec would have no need to break again because Maureen killed Camille, but he felt sorrow for his once love. Sure, she was manipulative and terrible, but she had never had true love and she definitely did not deserve such a terrible death. Magnus secretly wondered if Camille was even dead. I mean, the body was supposedly so mangled that almost no one saw it but a few members of the Clave, and the Clave was not very trustworthy. But, Magnus pushed the thought away, not wanting to face the possibility. Kissing his boyfriend on the forehead, Magnus lay back and fell into sleep's comforting arms, this time, without any dreams.

* * *

"Magnus…" Alec trailed off, unsure what Magnus' middle name was.

"You requested my presence?" Magnus asked, walking in importantly.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner." Alec said, inspecting the fridge.

"Wanted? As in past tense?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, now I'm kind of wondering what your middle name is." Alec said curiously, turning towards his boyfriend.

"Do you?" Magnus asked seductively, making his way towards Alec.

"Y-yeah." Alec stuttered, caught off guard by Magnus' sudden change in mood.

Magnus leaned in so close that their lips were less than a centimeter away and whispered "Well that's going to cost you."

"Cost me what?" Alec asked, half-dazed by his boyfriend's nearness.

"I think you know that answer to that, Alexander." Magnus said, drawing out Alec's full name.

Alec smiled and reached in his back pocket. He pressed a five dollar bill in Magnus' hand. "There you go. Now what's your middle name?"

Magnus looked at the money in his hand with confusion. "What is this?"

"This is a five dollar bill, Magnus." Alec explained as if he was a three year old.

"That's not fair!" Magnus protested.

"What? I paid the fee! Now tell me!"

"You know what? I've decided to make it free." Magnus said, regaining his composure. He grabbed Alec by the hand and pulled him towards himself. Slowly, he tucked the dollar bill in Alec's front pocket.

"Magnus!" Alec said, red, pulling away.

"All right, all right! It's Augustus." Magnus said, still smiling.

"Wait, what's Augustus?" Alec said, confused.

"Alec, you seem to be a bit forgetful today. My middle name." Magnus reminded him.

"Your middle name is Augustus?" Alec said incredulously.

"Yes."

"I mean, not that that's weird or anything." Alec spluttered, realizing how rude that sounded. "It's a good name, but it-"

"Wasn't what you expected." Magnus finished for him.

"Yeah."

The phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Magnus strode over and answered it and Alec watched with worry as Magnus' face went from happy to scared. After his boyfriend hung up the phone, Alec walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "What it it?"

"Shadowhunting emergency; you must hurry for Clave will not wait." Magnus said, sadly looking at his boyfriend.

"WHAT?" Alec yelled, panicked. He ran into the room, loudly shutting into the door, and Magnus could hear loud shuffling as his boyfriend attempted to quickly pull on Shadowhunting gear. Usually, he would have chucked as he heard an 'oomph' as Alec fell to the floor, probably trying to pull on some of those leather pants, but he stared straight ahead, wondering if his boyfriend would make it back this time.

What was it with Shadowhunters and risking their life? Magnus simply did not understand how they prepared themselves from being separated from their loved one since childhood. He was eight hundred years old and he hadn't even managed to accomplish that.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Alec ran out, impatiently pushing a dagger in place on his belt. He placed a quick kiss on Magnus' cheek and muttered a quick "love you" before dashing out the door.

Magnus didn't try to stop him and beg him not to go like he wanted to. He just sat on the couch, feeling numb, and waited for Alec to return.

* * *

Ever since Alec had come back, he had been acting strange. He had been quiet, and on various occasions, Magnus had caught him oblivious to the world to, Alec was so deep in thought. Magnus had asked him many times about what had happened, but Alec just shook his head.

Finally, when Alec was asleep, Magnus decided to find things out on his own. He tiptoed outside the apartment, shutting the door behind him, his phone in hand. He quickly dialed a number and waited. Just when he thought it was about to go to voice message, a very tired voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Isabelle," Magnus whispered.

"Magnus? Why are you waking me up at two in the morning?" Isabelle asked, annoyed.

"Because I have to ask you something. What _really _happened in this Shadowhunting emergency?"

Magnus listened and his concern for Alec grew more and more as Isabelle continued to explain. When she was finished, he thanked her and hung up. It was even worse than he had anticipated.

Magnus tried to regain his composure instead of doing something like shouting "ALEC ARE YOU OKAY?"

That would get him the opposite of progress. Besides, it wasn't good to talk about this issue so straightforward. Magnus had to be gentle and loving, or else Alec would get upset.

"So Alec," Magnus began casually, "what happened on that Shadowhunting emergency again?"

Alec looked at Magnus suddenly, pain in his eyes. He masked it quickly, but not quick enough.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Magnus said, walking over and sitting next to his boyfriend.

Unexpectedly, Alec threw himself in Magnus' arms.

"I'm so sorry Magnus. I know you've been worried about me and I didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"Alec, you can tell me anything. No matter how small or how big, and I will always listen. If something is bothering you this much, I want to know about it." Magnus said, stroking his boyfriend's hair comfortingly.

"Thanks, Magnus."

"Here, let me get you some water." Magnus stood up and disappeared into the kitchen, appearing moments later with a cold glass of water in his hand.

Alec took it, sipping quietly. Magnus decided not to push Alec, and to let him admit what happened whenever he was ready.

After Alec finished his water, Magnus took the glass and washed it slowly in the kitchen, thinking. Maybe he shouldn't have brought this whole thing up. He already knew what happened.

"Magnus," Alec's voice said from behind him. "I'm ready to tell you."

"Alec, it's fine, you do-" Magnus began as he dried the glass and put it away.

"No, I want to." Alec said in a determined voice.

He walked over and took Magnus' hands in his and walked him over to the couch. They both sat down and Magnus watched Alec intently, searching his face with his cat like eyes.

Alec took a deep breath and looked into Magnus' trust-filled eyes, his fear for telling his boyfriend dissipating as he saw Magnus' emotions so plainly displayed on his face.

"Magnus," Alec began in a shaky voice. "Camille's back."

* * *

**I know, I left it off with a cliffhanger, I'm sorry. Tomorrow's chapter will make it up though. I decided to bring Camille back, because what broke Malec's relationship was their lack of trust for one another, and Camille was a symbol of that. And I thought, to make their relationship grow, they both had to help each other get over that together, which will be shown in the next chapter. Hope you liked it! Review/follow/favorite! **


	15. Chapter 15- Camille's Return

**Hi! Since your reviews were so kind, I've decided to write two more chapters today and maybe a third one at around six or earlier :). Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting! I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Alec stared at Magnus, waiting for this reaction. Time went by and by until Alec suddenly got up, frustrated.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he asked.

"What is there to say?" Magnus stood up and turned Alec towards him. "If Camille has returned, she most certainly is stronger than ever. To fake her own death means she was weak, and all the time she has been gone is her recovery time. To build up her power."

"Well what do we do?" Alec asked, exasperation written all over his face.

"We must stick together, Alexander. You must understand that no matter what Camille is planning, we will most certainly be a part of it. She did not like our relationship, so she broke it as easily as a coffee mug. Now that we are back together, I'm certain she will try to manipulate one of us into breaking it again. If you sincerely do love me, Alec, know that I love you more than anything and no matter what she tries to make you feel, ignore it. Please. I've lost you once and I will not lose you again." Magnus said seriously, searching his boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you too." Alec said and leaned in toward Magnus. Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting the moment. Usually, Magnus would have made a comment about blasting his phone apart for ruining such a special moment, but this time, he just locked eyes with Alec and watched his boyfriend answer the phone.

"Hello?" Alec answered with nervousness clear as glass in his tone.

Magnus heard a female voice talking on the other line, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Yes. We'll be right there."

Magnus brightened a little as he heard he was able to go with his boyfriend this time. It was much better than sitting around the house and wondering when and if Alec would come back. But, his brief spark of happiness was doused when he saw Alec's expression as he turned towards Magnus.

"What is it, love?" Magnus asked, walking over and putting his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"We have to go to the entrance to the Silent City to meet with a few Clave members. They want us to inspect some note left by Camille."

"Wait, so why do I have to go?"

"They feel you would know more about Camille because of your…relationship with her."

Magnus stared at Alec for a while before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm yours forever Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Remember that."

And with that, Magnus turned and walked towards his room to get ready.

* * *

"What the heck is this supposed to mean?" Alec asked, inspecting the paper, unaware that it held the key to the answers on any mysteries.

"Here, let me see." Magnus asked and read the paper.

_I sit in my bedroom, night_

_Pouring in though it is still light_

_I peek through the glass_

_Look down to the grass_

_What is this new world I see?_

_I am no longer me, no longer me_

_This world is much more alluring_

_And to me it is simply assuring_

_I steal a treasure_

_Make a void forever_

_What is this new world I see?_

_I am no longer me, no longer me_

_My surroundings are ignited_

_I turn and walk with the blighted_

_Slip away in the trees_

_With unusual ease_

_What is this new world I see?_

_I am no longer me, no longer me_

_What is this new world I see? _

_I am no longer me, no longer me_

_-Camille_

Magnus looked up from the poem, too late. He turned around, and his suspicions were confirmed. Panic rose in his chest as the realization that his boyfriend was with Camille fully sank in and he started running.

"Alec!" he yelled desperately.

* * *

Magnus took the paper from Alec, his eyebrows knit in concentration. For some reason, Alec had no doubt Magnus wouldn't decipher this. Suddenly, Alec felt disconnected to the world. He felt himself sway and tried to call to Magnus, but his ability to speak about the same as the Silent Brothers. The world spun and Alec fell, blackness taking over him.

Alec woke up, confused and delirious.

"Alexander Lightwood, it is always a pleasure." a voice he had heard in his nightmares purred.

"Camille." Alec growled, his vision clearing.

"My, my, Alexander, such a temper. Your warlock wouldn't be proud of that, now would he?" Camille pouted.

"Don't talk about him." Alec said between his teeth, and his arms started to go up to punch Camille but he was restrained. He observed his situation, calculating. He was in the middle of the room, his arms and legs tied to the chair he was sitting on. His stele and daggers were all in the far corner of the room behind Camille. In other words, he better pray that Magnus finds him quick.

"What, Magnus?" Camille rolled out his name seductively.

Alec held back anger so intense, it surprised him that he was even capable of that much angst and hate. "What do you want Camille? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap? When you say it like that, it almost seems as if I did something wrong, darling."

Alec stiffened at the word darling, for it brought Magnus to mind.

"Where's Magnus?" Alec asked, suddenly scared for his boyfriend.

"Your warlock is safe…for now. He has deciphered my message a bit too late to save you I'm afraid. But the good news is, you get to spend time with me."

Alec grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming at her. "Look, I don't care what you want and why you came here. I'm telling you right now that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you push; you will never get what you want. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh, how cute. You think you actually have a chance at conquering me." Camille walked towards Alec and leaned in so close their lips touched, and Alec had to hold back the urge to vomit. "I got you here to try to help you, young Shadowhunter. Do not make an enemy of me, because you forget, that it is not only your life at stake, it is your warlock's as well. And you and I both know you cannot protect one another forever. Just take a look at the present situation."

"Magnus will find me or I'll find a way to him." Alec shot back, surprising himself by how confident his voice sounded. "So let me give you some advice. Why don't you go fake your death again, so you can attempt to gain enough power to defeat us?"

Anger flashed in Camille's eyes dangerously and Alec immediately regretted what he just said as he realized what was at stake.

"You have made a grave mistake by making me your enemy."

"And you have made a grave mistake by making _me_ your enemy." Alec said. "No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to get me and Magnus apart again."

Camille stared at him and then actually laughed. She continued laughing for a few minutes, as if Alec had just said the funniest thing in the world.

"What?" Alec finally asked, unable to take the fear dawning on him.

"Alexander, this is not just about your warlock, dear. This is about more than you can imagine." Camille said between laughs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now that I think about it, I do not wish to tell you. Your presence grows tiring." Camille said in a bored voice.

"So let me go." Alec suggested hopefully.

"No I do not think I am quite ready to do that yet." Camille muttered thoughtfully.

Alec sighed.

"So, Alexander, just how is your warlock?" Camille asked, her tone dreamy.

Alec felt anger boil up inside of him and briefly wondered if Camille had a list that said 'Things that annoy Alexander to the extent he wishes to commit murder' and was just taking things from there. Alec didn't say anything, but he knew his emotions were written all over his face when Camille smiled devilishly.

"Alexander, have you ever wondered what made you so special to be with Bane? Why he loves you so much and not others?" Camille asked, circling around him.

"Yes and he told me why." Alec said, straightforward, determined not to let Camille get under his skin.

"What if it was all a lie? I can tell you haven't even considered the possibility of the warlock just using you. What if you were just another one of his toys? Have you ever wondered why he hasn't started looking for an immortality spell yet if he loves you so much?"

"You can't turn me against Magnus." Alec said confidently.

"It is not I who is turning you against Magnus, dear. It is your own insecurities. Have you ever noticed I am not torturing you, I am simply asking you questions?"

"I don't care what you do Camille, I know what you're trying to do."

Camille ignored the boy, determined to make him break. "Have you ever wondered why Magnus chose you above others? You do not have the looks. You do not have the knowledge. What do you have Alexander? What makes you better than the hundreds he has dated? What makes you believe he will not continue after you? What makes you think you are the only one for him? What makes you believe you are sincerely so special in the life of Magnus Bane?"

Alec felt tears falling down his face involuntarily, and felt angry he could not contain them. Camille smiled at her success and decided it was satisfactory, for now.

Alec felt the dizziness and deliriousness hit him, and this time he didn't fight it. All he wanted was to be free from this pain and guilt for breaking his promise to Magnus, even if it was only for a little while…

* * *

**Yes I know, I'm sorry it had to be so emotional. But you know what they say, 'The harder the something is, the better you will feel when you accomplish it.' Or something like that. Anyway, tell me how you like it. Review/follow/favorite! The next chapter will be posted within the next few hours.**


	16. Chapter 16- A Test of True Love

**Hey! You've all seen Camille manipulate Alec, but what will happen when Magnus comes face to face with the woman who broke his heart so many years ago? This chapter is going to tie all the loose ends to the mysteries I've been leaving about this whole Malec-Camille battle. Enjoy! Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. (Did you guys hear Cassie finished the book a few days ago? I wish I could have it now!)**

* * *

Magnus felt a tear slip from his cheek as he realized it was hopeless. Alec could be anywhere by now and it was obvious by Magnus' search results that he wasn't anywhere near him. Magnus collapsed on his knees, unbelieving. He couldn't believe he had let his boyfriend slip through his fingers again. Magnus felt anger for Camille, but it was very little compared to his intense worry for Alec. Magnus realized he still had her letter clutched in his hand and threw it away from him, sickened. Magnus put his head in his hands, wondering what kind of things Camille could be telling Alec at the moment to make him insecure. Alec's shyness and insecurity about himself was a trait that Magnus found adorable, but he had only just discovered it could be the very thing that ended their relationship. Suddenly, Magnus heard a beautiful noise.

"Magnus?"

Magnus' head shot up and he saw Alec, laying on the snow in front of him.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered, unbelieving. He fell on top of Alec, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Magnus was holding him so close and tight, as if Alec would somehow slip out of his hands.

"Magnus." Alec breathed, and Magnus felt Alec's tears falling on his favorite jacket, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Alec was back, and Magnus made a silent vow to himself that he would never let this happen again.

* * *

Magnus lay next to Alec in bed, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend protectively. Magnus glanced at the clock, 2:42 am. Ever since he had lost Alec, he was worried for his boyfriend's safety and hadn't wanted to let him go. He had insisted Alec come with him to the Clave meeting Magnus was invited to so they could discuss the meaning of the poem. Magnus knew the meaning of the poem, and he also knew this was going to be on hard Mortal War to fight.

Unable to sleep, Magnus slipped out of bed, and cast a protective shield around the bed to make sure nothing happened to Alec. Then he grabbed his coat, cast a few more protective spells around the apartment, and left the apartment.

Magnus wandered around New York for hours, the place that was supposed to be his home. It felt so alien, but Magnus couldn't imagine calling any other place home. Magnus walked along the sidewalk, wondering when his life had become so complicated.

Suddenly, Magnus ran into something. Thinking it was a pole or something, he moved out of the way without looking up and continued walking, but ran into something again. Magnus looked up, annoyed, and gasped as he realized it was not an object that lay in front of him, but a person. Or more like a certain vampire.

"Magnus Bane, it is simply lovely to see you." Camille said with an evil smile.

"Camille, it has been a long time." Magnus said coolly, regaining his composure.

"Too long. How have you been?" Camille replied conversationally.

"I've been quite good. And you?"

"Amazing, as always, darling."

"That's good to hear."

"So, Magnus, shall we get to business?"

"Of course, my dear, what is the business you wish to discuss?"

"Magnus, always so formal." Camille said, extending her hand towards Magnus.

Magnus kissed it, although all he wanted to do was claw her eyes out. Magnus led Camille to a table outside of a restaurant and they sat down.

"So what is the order of business?"

"Your relationship with Alexander Lightwood."

"I do not see that as a business matter, Camille."

"It is. Your relationship with Alexander can get your beloved into some trouble. You have made many enemies of the world, have you not? I am here to warn you, Magnus. They are merciless and will kill to hurt you." Camille purred.

Magnus translated silently: if you don't break up with him, I'm going to send hordes of demons to kill your boyfriend. Magnus felt anger boil up inside him and risked something bold.

"Well, you shall help me take care of them, will you not?" Magnus said dangerously.

Camille translated silently: You're not jealous are you?

"Of course I will, but there is a good chance that I will be no match for them, darling." Camille replied in a cruel voice.

Translation: Now I'm going to kill your boyfriend twice as hard.

Annoyed, Magnus stood up. "Thank you for the warning, my dear, but I simply must be on my way. Someone is waiting for me." Magnus started to walk away but Camille's voice stopped him.

"Magnus, do you really feel as if you should continue your relationship? It will only lead to more pain."

"Yes, I do." Magnus said, and walked away from Camille.

Camille followed him. "Are you sure? Watching him grow old and finally end. Immortality spells are probably not going to be created in his time or are going to be created when he is too old to bear it."

"Camille, I am sure about continuing my relationship. Maybe you should worry about making one of your own." Magnus said, turning on her, and then walked to his apartment in silence. He knew Camille stopped following him, but he also knew she was planning something.

Camille never took an insult lightly, and especially not one from her ex-boyfriend. Magnus wondered what he ever saw in such a terrible person.

* * *

Magnus was in the middle of unlocking his apartment when the door flew open. Alec stood in the door, looking miserable. Tears ran down his face and his face flooded with relief as he saw his shocked boyfriend.

"Magnus!" Alec said and kissed him fiercely. Magnus kissed him back, but when Alec started to deepen the kiss, Magnus pulled away.

"Alec, come on, let's go inside." Magnus whispered and they both walked inside, hand in hand. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

Camille watched the two kiss with a mixture of disgust and jealousy. She would never admit this, but she had grown to love Magnus and would stop at nothing to get them apart.

Alec was such a fool, unable to see anything but his own love for _her _warlock.

She had regretted letting Magnus go at first ever since Magnus had kissed Will, but it had grown to the extent that she was in love with him.

Camille turned away as they went inside the apartment. She would get them apart, but not now, she would wait to strike and in a few months, she would win Magnus back.

* * *

"Good morning everyone." Magnus said brightly to the Clave, who stared dully back at him. "Anyway, so I'm here to announce the meaning of the poem to you all, to aid you in her search in capture. Here is the meaning: Camille's joined Jonathan Morgenstern on his quest to destroy the world, and in the process she is going to attempt to break me and Alec apart."

The Clave gasped and look incredulously at Magnus. "And how do you know?" one of them shouted at him.

"I've known Camille for hundreds of years. You can either trust me or try to decipher the poem yourselves. Well, I cannot stay for long, I have an appointment. If you have any more questions your welcome to visit my apartment. Goodbye." Magnus said importantly, grabbed Alec's hand, and pulled him out of the room.

"Magnus." Alec said suddenly as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Camille will really manage to break us apart?"

"No. We've survived her tricks once and that made us strong enough for this time too. Although her words remind me to look for an immortality spell, I'm not going to let her make me think this will never work. Because it's working now." Magnus replied, looking at his boyfriend's eyes.

"I think so too. Everything she said yesterday hurt me, but I felt sure that you would never leave me. I love you, Magnus." Alec said, smiling.

"I love you too." Magnus said, and then they began kissing.

Even when the Clave opened the doors and muttered comments of disgust, they could hardly care.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short, and I'm sorry but I'll make it up in the next chapter. Review/follow/favorite! By the way, Camille won't be making a reappearance until the Mortal War, which is far ahead. Don't worry, Malec will have their revenge :). Hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! This is a new chapter (longest ever to make up for my last chapter's shortness and my lateness) to sort of show how Camille's return has affected their trust. Review/follow/favorite! Disclaimer- Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Remind me again why we have to go to the Institute and train this guy?" Magnus complained as he and Alec were walking to the Institute.

"Because I asked you to. Besides, he's a young warlock and he needs the experience of an…older warlock." Alec said, a grin creeping up on his face.

"Oh come on! I'm not that old!" Magnus insisted.

Alec started laughing at Magnus' defiant expression. "Yes you are, Magnus. I would not consider _eight hundred years old_ young."

"Maybe if I'm _so old_, then I should just take a cab and leave you here. My _old _muscles can't take the strain of walking." Magnus said in an exaggerated voice.

Knowing this was very possible, Alec's face went from happy to fearful quickly. "Wait! Magnus, I'm sorry!"

"You're not forgiven!" Magnus called back cheerfully as he walked ahead of Alec and knocked on the Institute doors.

Jace answered the door, his hair all messed up, which probably meant Clary was over too. "His name is Mason and he's in the room where we put people with non-angel blood." Then he shut the door back in their faces.

"I always knew I liked that boy. "Magnus muttered sarcastically under his breath as he walked to the other set of doors.

Alec stepped forward and knocked on them.

"Who is it?" a high-pitched male voice asked.

"It's your trainers." Magnus called back.

A skinny boy whom Magnus thought greatly resembled Simon opened the door.

"Good morning, Mason." Magnus greeted him, flamboyantly entering the room.

Mason seemed a bit taken aback by Magnus' appearance and stood for a moment, staring, with his mouth wide open. Magnus walked over and closed it.

"I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus said and held out his hand to the boy.

Mason quickly recovered and shook it.

"I'm Alec." Alec said, shaking the boy's hand as well.

"Two trainers? I thought the blond haired boy said I was only going to have one." Mason said, confused.

"The more the merrier, right?" Magnus said with a wink.

"I am going to train you in combat and Magnus is going to train you in magic." Alec said, shooting a glance at his boyfriend, who shrugged.

"Okay." Mason said, although he seemed a bit uncertain.

"Magnus, you're up." Alec said, walking over and sitting on the couch.

The boy seemed to look extra nervous as Magnus took a step toward him. Oh this was going to be fun…

* * *

"No Mason, magic is about control. It's not all about believing you can do something. It's more about believing that you can contain it. Kind of like a fire tamer." Magnus explained.

Alec had gone out of the room to bring a few refreshments for the bunch. It had been three hours and Mason still wasn't grasping the concept of magic.

"Here, try to make fire like this." Magnus said and demonstrated by snapping his fingers.

Mason tried to recreate whatever Magnus did, but his arm was awkwardly loose looking. Magnus sighed deeply with frustration. "Not like that, like this." Magnus walked over and fixed the boy's stance for him. "Now try."

Mason closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and snapped his fingers. Red flames appeared from his fingers and Mason looked concentrated and controlled. The minute Mason looked to Magnus for approval, though, his flame withered and died. Mason looked excited and threw himself into Magnus' arms. Magnus was a bit thrown off guard, but he hugged the boy back anyway, although he thought it was a little strange. When they pulled apart, Mason started leaning in towards Magnus. Magnus was too startled by the boy's sudden change in attitude to even move. Just then, Alec walked in. Mason stopped midway and quickly pulled apart from Magnus, but Alec's face looked as if Magnus had just slapped him across the face. Alec put down the refreshments on a nearby table and muttered something about checking up on Jace. But, Magnus could hear Alec struggling not to cry.

Magnus quickly picked up a refreshment and offered it to Mason, who took it. "I'll be right back." Magnus said quickly and hurried after his boyfriend. Magnus hit an invisible barrier as he tried to pass through the door but quickly did a combination of a few spells to be able to pass through. As soon as Mason couldn't see Magnus anymore, Magnus started running, his composure slipping as his desperation set in. He remembered the look of pure anguish plainly written on Alec's face as he saw what happened. Magnus almost ran past Alec, who was huddled in a corner, but he heard a slight whimpering sound. Magnus' head snapped in the direction of the sound and he saw Alec.

Magnus knelt next to Alec and put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Alec," he began but flinched when Alec jerked away from his touch.

"Leave me alone." Alec said with such firmness in his tone that Magnus actually was scared of his boyfriend.

"Alec, just give me a chance to explain."

Alec's head snapped up and Magnus could see the tears on his boyfriend's face that he had caused. Magnus felt two or three tears slide down his face as he took in the expression of anger and hurt on his boyfriend's face.

"Okay, explain."

Magnus took a deep breath and looked into Alec's eyes so it would be clear he wasn't lying. "Mason got a little overexcited because he was able to conjure up fire. He hugged me and when we pulled away he started to kiss me. I was too shocked to even react for a moment and was about to step away when you came in. It was nothing, I promise."

Disbelief flashed in Alec's eyes, but also a little uncertainty. "How do you expect me to know you're telling the truth?"

"Do you not trust me, Alexander? After everything we've been through, after everything we've done together, do you honestly believe that I would kiss some random stranger?" Magnus whispered, hurt.

Regret flashed in Alec's eyes. "You're right." Alec said to his boyfriend's surprise.

"I am?" Magnus asked, not expecting Alec to cave in so easily.

"Magnus, I do trust you more than anything and anyone. If you say you didn't do it…I believe you." Alec said.

"Really?" Magnus asked, disbelieving.

"Really." Alec whispered back. Alec leaned in and their lips met. Their kiss spoke of trust, love, and passion and they didn't stop. Not even when Jace walked in and yelled 'GROSS!'

* * *

Magnus and Alec walked home, hand in hand.

"You know, I feel kind of bad for not finishing training with that guy." Alec said.

"Would you rather we go back?" Magnus asked.

"No!" Alec said quickly.

Magnus' lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. Alec saw this and a look of defiance appeared on his face. "Magnus! You're laughing at me!"

"I am not!" Magnus protested.

"Yes you are!" Alec insisted.

Unable to take it anymore, Magnus burst out laughing and fell to the floor, in tears. Alec watched in disbelief.

"Stop laughing, old man, or you're going to regret it." Alec warned.

Magnus stopped laughing as soon as he heard the word 'old'. "Oh, Lightwood, you have made a grave mistake." Magnus said, standing up.

"What are you going to do?" Alec taunted.

Magnus snapped his fingers twice and all at once, two things happened.

Alec was thrown backward about a hundred feet, and a cab appeared in front of Magnus. Magnus quickly climbed into it and yelled "step on it!"

Alec quickly got up and ran after the cab that was quickly speeding away from him. "MAGNUS!" he yelled.

"Have fun walking!" Magnus yelled out the window with a grin.

* * *

When Alec got home, Magnus was taking a shower. Remembering the time when Magnus had pulled open his shower curtain the day he moved in, a mischievous grin took over his face. Alec tiptoed into the bedroom and drew a silent rune on the door, then an opening rune. The door opened softly, and Alec tiptoed inside. Silently, Alec rested his hand on the shower curtain and yanked it open yelling "GOT YOU!"

Magnus, who thought it was an intruder, snapped his fingers, causing Alec to get tangled in a net he conjured up. "Oops." he said with a grin, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Oops!" Alec yelled, his voice rising.

"Okay, okay, hang on!" Magnus said. Magnus snapped his fingers and the net disappeared. Alec stood up and was about to yell at his boyfriend when he realized his boyfriend wasn't wearing any clothes. Alec felt heat burn on his cheeks as he took his boyfriend in. Magnus, who noticed Alec's blush, pulled Alec under the water with him.

"What a nice surprise." Magnus murmured in Alec's ear.

"S-surprise?" Alec stuttered.

"Yes."

"Magnus…" Alec said, breathless.

Magnus was so close that Alec could hardly breathe. Magnus smiled at Alec's expression and leaned in.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I thought I would end it on a really happy note just because I'm in that kind of mood. The next chapter will be posted in a few hours. Review/follow/favorite!**


	18. Chapter 18- The Party

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! I love you guys! The reviews left are super sweet :). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

\

Magnus stood in the center of the room, dancing, doused in glitter. He was wearing his typical party outfit which made him stand out even more than usual. Magnus was talking, or rather yelling over the music, to a group of young warlocks.

"Magnus Bane, how you manage to pull off such amazing parties is a mystery!" a girl with talons as fingernails yelled over the music.

"Thank you my dear, it i-" Magnus began but was cut off by someone falling on him. Magnus was just about to turn around and blast the guy away from him when he realized it was his boyfriend.

"Magnus!" Alec said, his voice slurred.

"Excuse me for a moment." Magnus yelled hurriedly and pulled Alec aside to somewhere quieter.

"Alec!" Magnus whispered furiously.

"Hey Magnus!" Alec whispered. He leaned in without warning and kissed Magnus passionately.

Magnus pulled away and put a finger to Alec's lips. "Alec what the heck has gotten into you?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus, nothing's gotten into me. Just calm down." Alec said.

"Alec, did you drink anything?" Magnus asked, restraining Alec as he moved in for another kiss.

"I think…something purple…what does it matter?" Alec asked, and started to take off Magnus' jacket.

"Alec! Stop it!" Magnus hissed, shrugging his jacket back on. "Come on, let's go to our room."

Alec smiled sexily at Magnus, but didn't move. "You'll have to carry me." he said holding his arms out.

"Alec! Just come on!" Magnus said impatiently.

"Nope. _Carry me._" Alec demanded, flailing his arms in Magnus' face.

"For Raziel's sake…" Magnus muttered as he lifted Alec and carried him to the bedroom. People gave him thumbs up as he walked by but he ignored them. Magnus set Alec down on the bed. Alec pulled Magnus on top of him and kissed him again, but Magnus pulled away. This Alec was much more…outgoing.

"Magnus…" Alec whined.

"Alec, you will sincerely regret this later. Just stay here and I'll be right back." Magnus commanded him and left the room.

Magnus pushed his way to the drinks and inspected which one was purple. Oh goodie. It takes twenty four hours to wear off. Magnus wondered how he would keep this new Alec calm for _twenty four_ hours.

"Hey Bane! Dance with me!" some girl yelled and someone pulled Magnus into the crowd. Magnus yelped and then some random girl was dancing seductively in front of him. Magnus tried to push his way, but no one was moving. The girl was advancing on him and Magnus searched for a way out.

"HEY YOU!" a familiar voice yelled. Oh no. "GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND BEFORE I CHOP THEM OFF OF YOU!"

Magnus sighed as Alec pushed his way through the crowd angrily. The girl stopped and looked sheepishly at Magnus while Alec downed another three drinks.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." she apologized sincerely.

"It's okay." he replied just as Alec went to stand next to him.

"IT MOST CERTAINLY NOT IS OKAY!" Alec yelled, frightening the girl. "YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

Magnus held Alec back and glanced at the now terrified girl. "Sorry, he's had a bit too much to drink." Magnus dragged Alec away and back into the room while he was still shouting insults at the poor girl.

"I thought I told you to stay in here." Magnus scolded.

"Oh so you could dance with that girl?" Alec asked, his voice rising.

Magnus collapsed next to Alec on the bed and put his head in his hands. How the heck was he supposed to manage a drunk Alec when he had party guests to attend to?

Alec started kissing Magnus all down his neck and Magnus gasped, jumping off the bed.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry, baby." Alec pouted.

Baby? Magnus' lips twitched. Alec was never going to hear the end of this once he snapped out of it.

"Maggie?" Alec said tentatively.

Magnus was confused for a minute but then burst out laughing as he realized Alec was calling him. After he could control his laughter, he replied.

"Yes?"

"Guess what?" Alec asked innocently.

"Hm?"

"Come closer."

Magnus leaned in and Alec whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Magnus laughed. "I love you too."

Magnus gasped as he heard a crash outside. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Isabelle? I need you to get in my bedroom and watch Alec for a second." Magnus demanded.

"He's not eight years old, Magnus."

"Well, he sort of had…too much to drink."

Isabelle sucked in a breath before replying. "Be right there."

As soon as Isabelle got there, Magnus bolted out of the door to go find out whatever they broke.

* * *

Magnus entered the room, after a very stern yelling at the person who broke his vase. Isabelle had never been more relieved in her life.

"He's been babbling about making out with you. I'm out." Isabelle said before slipping out the door.

What a great friend that's always there for you.

"Magnus, where were you?" Alec whined. "Were you with that girl?"

"No, I wasn't." Magnus replied tiredly.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

"No."

"Well then why did you say no?"

"Alec, you know I love you, but can you please be quiet for the next…twenty three and a half hours?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Only on one condition." Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.

This couldn't be good. "What condition?"

"You have to leave the room until I say so."

Magnus was a bit frightened, but he did what he was asked.

"Okay!" Alec said a few minutes later.

Magnus walked in and was completely shocked. "Oh goodness." he muttered.

Alec was wearing Magnus' leather pants that were really tight, and a short, glittery tank top.

"Alec, just how many drinks did you have?" Magnus asked.

"Only like ten…wait no…fifteen." Alec said, confused.

Magnus sighed. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Alec woke up the next morning and found Magnus watching him intently. He was about to tell his boyfriend good morning when he remembered the previous night's events.

"By the angel…" he muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"I take it you have remembered?" Magnus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh I remembered." Alec groaned in his hands.

"Would you like some coffee, darling?"

"Yes, please."

Magnus got up to get some coffee for Alec, as Alec sat on the bed, his cheeks burning. He couldn't believe he had been so out of control. He couldn't even remember who had dared him to drink the first one.

"Well that's just wonderful." Alec muttered just as Magnus walked in. Magnus handed Alec his coffee and Alec drank it slowly.

"So Alec." Magnus said.

"So Magnus."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Come here." Magnus said. He could barely contain his laughter as Alec leaned in. "I love you."

Alec turned bright pink as Magnus fell to the floor laughing. "It's okay _baby._" Magnus teased.

"Thanks a lot." Alec muttered.

"I'm just joking, darling, lighten up."

"That wasn't a joke. That was embarrassing." Alec said.

"It was actually kind of sexy." Magnus said with a wink. "Anyway, I have a client to attend to. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye." Alec called as Magnus walked away, still blushing.

* * *

**I just thought I would do a little chapter with some fluff, just for you guys. Review/follow/favorite! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19- The Love Potion

**Hi everyone! I'm here with another chapter today :). Since you've all seen Alec jealous (even though he was drunk) I thought I might show you a jealous Magnus since he seems so calm all the time. Enjoy. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Magnus?" Alec called, as he wandered around the apartment in search of his boyfriend. Just when he was beginning to think that Magnus had gone out, he found his boyfriend in their room, completely focused on sorting through a group of flask type bottles with variously colored liquids in them.

"Magnus, what are you doing? I've been calling you for the longest time." Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck.

Magnus jumped a bit and sighed tiredly. "Sorry, darling. A client urgently needs my services. She wants a love potion by six, can you believe?"

"A love potion?" Alec asked curiously. "I thought those didn't exist."

"They do. It's just that it is a very secretive matter than only a few know about." Magnus replied, sighing as he put another flask aside.

"Why?"

"Because everyone would be trying to make people fall in love with them against their will!" Magnus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, if a love potion makes people fall in love with other people against their will, then why are you making one for someone?"

"The ones I'm making are only temporary, though they are much harder to make. I have to create two potions. One to actually make the person who isn't in love fall in love and the other for the person who is already in love." Magnus explained.

"Why do you have to make two? Don't you only have to make one love potion for the person who's supposed to fall in love?" Alec asked.

"You would imagine so, but every magic has a link, Alexander. For example, if you were becoming someone's paratabai who had already been someone's paratabai before. You would have to draw runes on both people, right? Not just one? Potions are quite the same. But the only difference is that you have to make a slightly different potion for the person who is already in love to dull the effects."

"I had no idea that magic was so complicated." Alec said, astonished.

"Every magic has their risks and complications."

"But our love is magic and it doesn't have any complications." Alec said, a grin creeping up on his face.

Magnus couldn't help but smile. He turned around and kissed Alec lightly on the mouth.

"Love you, but I really have to finish this or my client will kill me." Magnus said and turned back around.

"Alright, love. I'll leave you to work." Alec kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and left the room.

Magnus plucked the substance he needed and mixed it with another one that rest on his desk. He smiled as it turned a hot pink color and then, he poured the mixture into two vials for convenience.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. "Alec, could you get that?" Magnus shouted as he put his flasks back in place.

"Sure." Alec yelled back and answered the door.

Once Magnus was done, he strode into the living room. "Emma, darling, how are you?"

"Magnus! I see you've got my potions ready." the girl sitting on the couch next to an uncomfortable Alec said cheerfully.

"Of course, when have I ever been known to disappoint you?" Magnus handed the girl both potions and she handed Magnus a wad of cash.

"Thank you, my dear. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Magnus asked, flashing her a smile.

"Magnus, always the gentleman. How can I refuse your brilliant coffee?" Emma asked. When Magnus turned away to the kitchen, Emma looked dreamily after him.

Alec looked uncomfortably between the two. It seemed as if Emma had a little crush on his boyfriend. Alec felt jealousy bubble up inside of him but he forced it down. It was okay. Magnus would never do that to him, and soon this girl would be out of their apartment. Or would she…? What if this girl developed this love potion for Magnus? Alec quickly pushed the thought away. Besides, even if it was, it was only temporary.

Magnus returned with two cups of steaming coffee. "Here you are, my dear." Magnus said as he handed the girl her coffee. Emma smiled flirtatiously at Magnus and put the coffee cup down on the table. Magnus set the other cup down on the table next to hers.

Suddenly the girl gasped and pointed behind her, causing both Magnus and Alec to get briefly distracted. In this time, the girl slipped one potion into both cups of coffee, determined to make Magnus hers.

"What?" Magnus asked and looked back to her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just marveling about how spectacular a view it is outside your window." Emma said innocently.

Alec could sense Emma was up to something, but since he didn't know what, he left it alone. Emma reached for her cup and indicated Magnus to do the same. Magnus picked up his coffee cup and was about to take a sip when he noticed Alec's expression. Wondering what had got his boyfriend so wound up, Magnus followed his gaze and realized there was a hint of pink in her coffee cup. Astonished, Magnus looked down at his own cup and realized what Emma was trying to do.

"Emma!" Alec said and knocked the coffee cup out of her hand, but not before she had managed to take a sip. Emma blinked, staring at Alec in shock, and then smashed her lips on his. Alec seemed astonished and pulled away quickly, but then to his horror, Magnus saw a glassy look take over his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh no." Magnus whispered aloud as Alec's expression turned form shock to an expression of pure love.

* * *

"What do you mean he's _in love _with her?" Isabelle shouted through the phone. Even when she wasn't there, she made sure to make it loud enough that it seemed like it was. Magnus winced and tried explaining again.

"I got…distracted when I was making the potion for her, so instead of making it that whomever two people each drank one side of the potion would fall in love with one another, my chants made it that whomever drank one side of the potion, they would fall in love with the first thing they saw. Emma slipped it in both of her drinks but she was the only one who drank it so I'm fine, but the first thing she saw was Alec so she fell in love with him. She sort of started kissing him, so the potion came off on his lips. And the first thing Alec saw was her…so now-"

"My brother is in love with some random girl." Isabelle interrupted

"She's one of my close Nephlim friends! And it's not forever!" Magnus said, trying to make it better somehow.

"Well then how long?" Isabelle demanded.

"Well…I don't really know." Magnus answered, flinching as the screaming started again.

"Isabelle, I have to look for a cure. I put them in two different rooms, but potions like this don't just make you fall in love. They make the person you love the only thing that's important. They will keep trying to get out and I'm going to be so busy." Magnus said. "So can you please…?"

"I'm on my way. And you owe me big time for this, Bane." Isabelle growled and hung up the phone.

"I always knew she was my favorite Lightwood." Magnus muttered and set down his phone.

"MAGNUS YOU CAN'T KEEP US APART!" Emma's voice yelled from a room.

Jealousy bubbled up in Magnus' chest, rendering him breathless with the intensity of the emotion. Magnus pushed it down and took a deep breath. This was not really Emma and they are not really in love. So you do not want to blast Emma's head off. No you don't. Magnus kept telling himself until he calmed down.

But then Emma yelled again and Magnus snapped his fingers to make her shut up until he could think clearly to figure out how to reverse this potion. And fast.

* * *

Magnus sat at his desk, frustrated. Two hours. It had been two hours and he hadn't been able to find one anything useful. Magnus put his head in his hands. On top of that, his jealousy increased a bit more every time the two shouted loving messages to each other.

Magnus threw the book he was reading aside and grabbed another one. He opened it to a random page, not expecting anything. But, it turned out to be the reversal spell for a love potion. Magnus almost fell over getting out of his chair and running out of his room.

* * *

"Sorry Alec." Magnus said for the hundredth time, looking at his boyfriend worriedly as they ate spaghetti and meatballs for dinner a few hours later.

"Magnus, I told you it was fine about a million times." Alec said, taking a bite out of his meatball.

"I know…" Magnus trailed off.

"Magnus, is there something bothering you?" Alec asked, putting his fork down.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried that your upset."

"Why don't you tell me the real reason?"

Magnus sighed, realizing there was no way other than to directly answer the question. "Well, it's just…seeing you being so in love with someone else…"

Alec grinned. "Magnus Bane, are you jealous?"

"Oh fine, make fun of my feelings!" Magnus said, standing up from the table and walking away.

"Wait! I'm sorry." Alec apologized, catching up and laying a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I can hear you laughing! You don't even take this seriously!" Magnus protested, shrugging Alec's touch off.

"Come on, Magnus, it was a _potion._"

"It's not just a potion!" Magnus pulled Alec so close to him that their lips brushed when he talked. "Your mine Alexander Gideon Lightwood, don't even think about becoming someone else's."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alec whispered and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

**Super sorry for the late updating! I hope the sweetness of this chapter makes it up and don't forget to review/follow/favorite!**


	20. Chapter 20- Switching Bodies (Part 1)

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been a little busy lately, but I **_**have **_**been keeping my promise that I will post at least once a day. Please review/follow/favorite! Enjoy :). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Good morning, sweet pea." Alec said, stretching as he looked at his boyfriend sitting next to him in the bed, hard at work.

"Sweet pea?" Magnus asked without looking up from a large book in his lap. "I thought you said it didn't work."

"It does. Just not when you say it." Alec said with a grin.

Magnus looked up at his boyfriend and beamed. "Oh darling, everything works with me."

"Except for the term 'sweet pea'." Alec corrected. "What are you doing?"

"Well you know how there was some activity that the Clave thought regarded Sebastian yesterday?" Magnus asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I just remembered a spell that might help us. But, all I can remember is what it does, hence me looking through this huge book."

"What does it do?" Alec asked curiously.

"It allows one to see into another's mind." Magnus said.

"_Another's mind?_" Alec said, astonished. "Magnus, isn't that really dark magic?"

"Actually, no. It's just rare magic. It is in one of my old spellbooks, one of my more powerful ones. But the thing is, it's only printed in _that book _so you can imagine how frustrating it is considering how many old spellbooks I have obtained through the years."

Alec stared worriedly at his boyfriend as Magnus furiously flipped through the pages. "Magnus…" Alec took his boyfriend's hands in his own. "Why don't you take a break?"

"A break? For what?" Magnus asked, not getting it.

"A _special _break." Alec said, a smile forming on his lips.

"No! If I take a break from this now, I'll never start it again. Get your lips away from me!" Magnus commanded, burying his face in his pillow.

"Alright, fine. I'll be taking a shower if you need me." Alec said with a seductive wink at his boyfriend.

"You know, I don't ever remember him being this straightforward in the beginning of our relationship." Magnus muttered.

* * *

It had been eight hours and Magnus was still flipping through books. Alec stared at his boyfriend worriedly. He wasn't allowed to come closer than ten feet or else Magnus would get up and run away from him shouting 'Begone!' Magnus had been at it for a while, stopping only for meals, and Alec could see the deep frustration etched clearly on his boyfriend's face.

"Magnus, maybe you should take a break." Alec said for the hundredth time.

"Alec, I already to- FOUND IT!" Magnus yelled, almost falling over as he jumped off the couch.

"You found the spell?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I have to go report this to the Clave!" Magnus said, and ran out the door, grabbing his coat on the way.

* * *

Magnus came back about an hour later, looking depressed.

"What happened?" Alec asked, picking up on Magnus' mood.

"After all I've done, looking for information to actually _help _the mindless Clave into winning the war, they dismissed the spell as useless!" Magnus said.

"Useless?" Alec asked incredulously.

"Useless. And they even told me my talent was in healing, not in battle." Magnus continued angrily.

"I'm going to go give them a piece of my mind!" Alec announced as he got up, angry with the Clave for getting his boyfriend upset.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Magnus said, stopping them in their tracks.

"Why not?"

"Because I turned their meals into a plateful to spiders before I left and they probably won't be very kind to me or anyone who stands up for me for a _long _time." Magnus said, smirking.

"Magnus! You can't do that or…"

"Or what? They need all the help they can get when the war starts, it's not like they can just refuse me. But, I am still very upset."

Alec smiled at his pouting boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"You want me to go get you a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"Yes please."

* * *

"Magnus, just because you're upset doesn't mean I'm going to let you give me a makeover!" Alec said.

"Alecccc!" Magnus whined.

"Magnus, no way."

"And why not? Is my taste that bad?" Magnus asked.

"Yes it is." Alec said in exasperation.

"If my taste is _so bad _then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Are we really having this discussion?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Well you started it!"

"And now I'm going to finish it." Alec started walking away from Magnus just as he got an amazing idea.

Quickly, before Alec was out of sight, Magnus whispered a few words under his breath and snapped his fingers. He felt an overwhelming dizziness take over him and the last thing he remembered was thinking that Alec was going to kill him.

* * *

Magnus woke up with no memory of what had happened.

"Alec?" he called, wandering around his apartment. His voice sounded strange and he cleared his throat.

"Magnus?" he heard a voice call. Suddenly, the previous events came crashing back to him.

"Alec! Where are you?" Magnus called, eager to see Alec's reaction.

"Over here."

Magnus followed the sound of Alec's voice…well his own voice, to the kitchen. Magnus burst out laughing as Alec's eyes bulged as soon as he walked in.

"Magnus…what did you do?" Alec asked angrily.

"You know that spell I was talking to you about earlier? Something about switching bodies?" Magnus asked.

"You didn't." Alec said.

"I think it's clear that I did." Magnus said, gesturing to Alec's body.

Alec seemed as if he was going to walk over there and strangle Magnus out of his body, but suddenly a calm smile spread across his face. Magnus' heart beat loudly in his chest as he realized Alec had a plan. And an evil one at that.

"Alec…" Magnus said slowly. "Let's not make any hasty decisions."

But it was too late, for Alec had already ran into the bedroom and shut the door. Panic rose in Magnus' chest as knocked on the door wildly. What had he gotten himself into?

Alec approached from the room with a smug grin on his face. "Oh Magnus!" he called cheerfully.

Magnus walked into the room, his hands over his eyes, as if afraid to look.

"What are you doing, Magnus? Don't you want to open your eyes? I have a surprise for you."

"No acutally, I don't. I'm good like this." Magnus said fearfully.

Alec walked over to Magnus and took his hands off his eyes. Magnus gasped as he took in the sight of himself.

Drab clothes that were way too tasteless. Makeup smeared everywhere on his face and his hair spiked up in a ridiculous fashion.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled. "What have you done to me?"

"Sorry _darling_." Alec said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Oh, so you mess with my clothes? Alec, you just made a very dangerous move."

Magnus calmly snapped his fingers, freezing Alec, and walked into the bedroom leisurely. He shut the door and snapped his fingers again, so Alec was able to move.

Alec's chest tightened with panic as multiple bangs sounded from the room and he heard Magnus' evil laugh right before the door was thrown open and he was shocked to the core.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :). Review/follow/favorite!**


	21. Chapter 21- Switching Bodies (Part 2)

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows! Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Enjoy :).**

* * *

"What have you done?" Alec whispered, taking himself in.

Alec was wearing a hot pink bathrobe and bunny slippers. About all of Magnus' glitter was poured on him, and his face was accented with eyeliner, mascara, and hot pink glittery eyeshadow.

"What? You don't like _my _new look?" Magnus asked innocently.

"Magnus, you are going to take that off me right now!" Alec said through clenched teeth.

"No can do, darling." Magnus said.

"Magnus…" Alec warned dangerously.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Take this stuff off and switch us back." Alec said in a dangerous tone.

"Or what?" Magnus taunted.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." Alec said.

Before Magnus could react, Alec bolted out the door. Magnus panicked at the very thought of people seeing him like that and ran after Alec worriedly. Magnus chased Alec all the way to the door of the Institute.

"Now Alec…" Magnus said, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"I warned you, _sugar plum. _It's out of my control at this point." Alec said innocently and then threw open the doors and ran into the Institute. Magnus ran after him but hit an invisible barrier. Cursing, he quickly did a few spells so he could pass through and dashed after Alec.

"JACE! CLARY! ISABELLE!" Alec yelled.

Magnus tried to freeze Alec by snapping his fingers, but he couldn't concentrate enough to do the spell and to his horror, everyone came rushing in.

"Magnus…what the heck are you wearing?" Isabelle asked with wide eyes.

Well, if he went down, Alec was going down with him. Suddenly, Magnus got a great idea and stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey Jace!" Magnus said in a seductive voice, trying not to laugh as Jace's eyes bulged when he blew him a kiss.

"Ma-Alec what are you doing?" Alec asked frantically.

Without warning, Magnus grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. He kissed him long and passionate, to make sure everyone knew exactly what they were seeing.

"Alec…" Jace said with wide eyes.

"Yes, darling?" Magnus asked sexily, batting his eyelashes.

"THAT'S IT!" Alec yelled and tackled Magnus.

"What the heck is going on here?" Isabelle asked, bewildered. She quickly pulled Alec off of Magnus.

Jace just stood there, staring off into space, still in shock.

She grabbed Alec by the collar and yelled in his face. "What is going on Magnus?"

"Allow me to explain, Isabelle." Magnus said, standing up and brushing dirt of his robe.

"I don't care who explains, just someone do it!"

"We…sort of switched bodies." Alec said sheepishly.

"Switched bodies?" Isabelle asked confused.

"The transfer of one's inner being into another's physical state." Magnus said matter-of-factly.

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked, pointing to Alec's body.

"The very same."

"So…it wasn't Alec who kissed me?" Jace asked in relief.

"Why? Did you like it?" Magnus asked with a wink.

Jace seemed at loss for words. "Stop it! Now switch back." Isabelle commanded.

"I've tried telling him that, but he wouldn't. And that's why we are here now." Alec explained.

"Magnus! Switch back!" Isabelle demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Magnus said, giving in. After a few chants under his breath, they switched bodies. But, unfortunately 'they' meant Jace and Isabelle.

"What the h-" Jace who was now Isabelle exclaimed at the same time Isabelle saw herself and screamed, cutting him off.

"Magnus!" Isabelle shouted, and stormed toward Magnus. With a snap of his fingers, an invisible barrier appeared between the two of them.

"Switch us back!" Isabelle yelled, frustrated.

"Alright, calm down." Magnus said.

Then with another snap of his fingers, everyone returned to their original bodies.

Isabelle sighed in relief. "Good thing that's over."

"Tell me about it." Alec agreed.

Alec looked back to Magnus and gasped as he saw that he looked fine, as if Alec had never dressed him up.

"What is that?" Alec asked.

"Do you really think I'm going back out there like this?" Magnus asked incredulously.

"Well what about me?"

"What about you?"

Alec looked about ready to strangle him.

"Okay, fine." Magnus sighed,

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was back to normal.

"Thank you." Alec sighed.

"Well that was…interesting." Jace said.

"Yes it was. Well, I guess we should go home now." Alec said.

"Alright. Jace, Isabelle, nice to have seen you two again." Magnus said.

They turned to leave. "So that's it? You're just going to come here, kiss Jace, switch our bodies, switch them back, and leave?" Isabelle asked incredulously.

"Yes." Magnus said, turning around. "What? Do you want us to stay?"

"Yes!" Isabelle squealed at the same time Jace said "No!

"Yes." Isabelle said, shooting a glance at Jace.

"What would we do?" Alec asked.

"I know! How about a sleepover? I have barely seen you since you've moved in with Magnus." Isabelle said sadly.

"Alright." Alec said, giving in.

Isabelle squealed with happiness. "Hold on, let me call Clary and Simon!"

"Clary? I thought she was here already." Alec said confused, as Isabelle ran off to find her phone.

"Nope. Jocelyn is…restricting her from coming unless it's training for a while." Jace said.

"You got caught making out, didn't you?" Magnus said.

"Yep."

"They're on their way!" Isabelle said excitedly, returning to the room.

"So the first order of business: dinner. Who wants to help me cook?"

Everyone groaned at the thought of Isabelle's cooking.

"Or…we could just order from Taki's?" Isabelle suggested.

"Much better." Jace said.

"Yeah, yeah." Isabelle muttered.

"Well, this night is going to be interesting." Magnus murmured just as the doorbell rang.

"Wow, they get here fast." Isabelle said, walking over to answer the door.

A few minutes later, Isabelle returned with Simon and Clary.

"Who's ready to get their party on?" Simon asked enthusiastically.

* * *

**I didn't know where I was going to take this next, but I decided a little sleepover can't hurt anyone (prepare for a small game of truth or dare tomorrow). I know the idea of a sleepover is a bit off topic, but I wanted another cheery, fluffy chapter before I start getting into the emotional turmoil that Malec has to get through in the Mortal War. Hope you liked it :). Don't forget to review/follow/favorite!**


	22. Chapter 22- Truth or Dare?

**Awwww, you guys are so sweet! Everyone was saying that they wished I could update faster and I wanted to surprise you guys by updating twice yesterday, but I got super busy, and I couldn't even update once. So, to make up for it, I decided to update three chapters today. Enjoy this little game of TMI truth or dare. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"I still don't think we should be doing this." Alec said uneasily.

It had been a few hours, and everyone sat in a circle in Isabelle's room, ready to play a game of Truth or Dare.

"Come on, Alec, lighten up. It's only Truth or Dare. What could go wrong?" Isabelle asked.

"I've heard that before." Alec muttered.

"Alec, it's just one game." Jace said.

"Alright, fine. Who wants to go first?" Alec asked.

Everyone exchanged glances. Finally, Jace spoke up. "Well, obviously, since I'm the most attractive out of all of us, I suppose it should be me."

"Ha, don't make me laugh." Simon said.

"Fine, then who do you think should go first, mundane?" Jace asked, annoyed.

"Hmmm how about…Isabelle?" Simon asked.

Every murmured their agreement and Isabelle grinned with anticipation.

"Alright. Clary, truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

"Dare I guess." Clary said, sounding a bit frightful, but she grinned when Jace made a pleased face.

"I dare you to…call your mother and convince her you're pregnant." Isabelle said devilishly.

To those who didn't know Jocelyn very well, this seemed like an empty threat. But for those who did, the thought of doing that was enough to feel true fear.

"Are you kidding? Do you want me to get killed?" Clary asked incredulously.

Isabelle sat back and stared at her with a smug grin on my face.

"Ugh, fine." Clary said, giving in. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, her hands shaking slightly.

"Hey mom." Clary said nervously as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

Everyone heard a faint woman's voice on the other line.

"Everything's fine. Well, actually, everything isn't fine." Clary said emotionally, pretending to break down.

More talking on the other line.

"Mom…I'm pregnant." Clary let the last part out as a whisper.

Jace whistled. Clary was much better at lying to her mother than she suspected. But his low whistle was cut off by Jocelyn's shrieking on the other line. It was so loud Clary literally had to hold the phone away from her ear and everyone heard Jocelyn clearly as she yelled at her daughter.

"CLARY! WHAT THE-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL AROUND JACE AND YOU JUST GO AROUND DOING WHATEVER YOU PLEASE DON'T YOU? AND NOW YOU'RE PREGNANT. DOES-" Jocelyn was cut off by everyone's uncontrollable laughter.

"OH CLARY WHEN YOU COME HOME, YOU ARE _SO _DEAD!" Jocelyn said, realizing it was a joke and hung up.

"Well I'm screwed." Clary muttered, hanging up her phone.

Everyone wiped tears from their eyes and quieted down, filled with a new energy.

"So Clary, who is your victim?" Simon asked.

Clary smiled and looked around the circle, weighing her options. "Hmmmm…Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Jace said, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Clary rubbed her hands together and thought deeply. Suddenly, her face lit up with a devilish grin and she looked to Jace with an expression that said 'I know something you don't'. Jace looked nervous.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Magnus." Clary said, grinning.

"W-wait." Jace stuttered as he eyed Magnus, who was now wearing a hot pink sparkly shirt with tight jeans. "That's not fair; you totally just switched your clothes!"

"I don't recall anything of the sort. I am wearing the same clothes I was before, wasn't I?" Magnus asked, turning towards everyone.

"Nope. You're wearing the same clothes." Clary said.

"Yeah." Isabelle agreed with a cruel smile.

"Oh crap." Jace muttered.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the two of them switched clothes.

"That's just great." Jace said as everyone burst out laughing.

Once everyone calmed down, Jace looked around. Jace's eyes settled on Alec. "Alec, truth or dare?"

Alec's eyes widened. "T-truth."

"Oh, Alec, always taking the safe route. Too bad I expected that and thought of a really good one for you." Jace said, grinning. "Tell us a secret that you wouldn't want _anyone _to know."

"What? Why would I tell you if I didn't want anyone to know?" Alec asked.

"Because you picked truth."

Alec took a deep breath, and glanced nervously at Magnus. "One time, when Magnus went out of the apartment, I wore his clothes and makeup and stuff, just to see how it felt." he blurted out.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. Alec grew beet red and quickly turned to Simon.

"Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear." Alec said.

Everyone stared at Alec for a moment, unable to believe such an innocent, quiet boy could come up with such a dare. Then Isabelle turned to Simon. "So are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I never give up a dare." Simon muttered as he stood up and stripped to his boxers. Isabelle winked at him as he sat down.

"You look good like that, Simon. You should try that as an everyday look." Clary said, barely containing her laughter. Simon blushed and quickly turned to Magnus.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Magnus said.

"I dare you to make a list of all the people you've ever dated and give it to Alec."

Magnus actually look scared. "What?"

"You heard me loud and clear." Simon said with a grin.

"Alright." Magnus said with a sigh, and snapped his fingers so that a long piece of paper and pencil appeared. With a sigh, he began writing. After five minutes passed and Magnus was on number twenty five, Isabelle interrupted.

"How about you ask another person and then continue that list?" she asked.

"Alright. Hmmmm, Jace. Truth or dare?" Magnus asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Dare." Jace said confidently.

"I dare you to stay in a room full of ducks for ten minutes."

"What?!" Jace asked, not looking so confident anymore. "I mean, fine. But, we don't have any ducks do we?"

Magnus waggled his fingers. "We can get some. Go out into the hallway."

Jace tugged at his collar nervously and stepped out of the room. Magnus snapped his fingers and the sound of many quacks came from just behind the door. For ten minutes, all they heard was heavy footsteps and quacks.

Then, a very scarred looking Jace returned and sat in the circle. He brought his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth. Clary, though amused, gave Jace a light kiss on the cheek.

"My turn." Jace said cruelly, returning back to his senses. His eyes went to each person in the room until they finally rested on Alec.

"Alec, truth or dare."

"Dare." Alec said boldly.

"I dare you to run through the city naked." Jace said, without missing a beat.

"Truth." Alec said, frantically correcting himself.

"Who is the most attractive to you, besides Magnus?" Jace asked after pondering for a moment.

Alec grew very red and stuttered a response. "W-W-What?"

"Who is the most attractive to you, besides Magnus_?_" Jace said, more slowly.

"Can I get a new one?" Alec asked.

"Nope." Jace said with a girn.

"Fine. Simon." Alec muttered.

"I'm sorry what?" Jace said, pretending as if he didn't hear.

"Simon." Alec said more louder, his face growing redder and redder each moment.

Simon grinned and winked at Alec. "I'm all yours, handsome."

Magnus glanced at Alec, a little prick of jealousy in his chest, but he forced it down and continued writing the list.

* * *

Alec approached Magnus an hour later, after the game was over, who was still writing the list. Everyone had set up their sleeping bags already, but everyone had gone to the kitchen for some hot chocolate except for Magnus. Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck from behind and pecked his cheek.

"Number one hundred and two?" Alec asked incredulously, reading over his shoulder. "Were there really that many people in your life before me?"

"Well, actually, there were more but I'm not done with the list yet." Magnus replied, not looking up.

Alec turned away from Magnus and said with mock jealousy. "Oh, so you're teasing me?" He started to walk away, but Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled Alec onto him.

"You can't get away from me that easy." Magnus whispered. Their lips met and the kiss was starting to deepen when a 'By the Angel, that's gross!' made them spring apart.

Magnus looked irritatingly at Jace. "Were you born annoying or did you just develop that skill over the years?"

"I was born annoying. But, I got to perfect my techniques as the years went on."

Magnus rolled his eyes and returned to his list.

* * *

In the morning, Alec woke up and smiled as he saw Magnus' peaceful face next to him. He noticed they were in the same sleeping bag and were holding hands. Alec felt his love for his boyfriend burn in his chest and he leaned forward to wake his boyfriend up in a...unique way.

* * *

**Hey guys, I tried my best to update quickly and I hope it met your expectations of the truth or dare game. I tried to make it seem realistic, since the characters wouldn't ask one another to kiss each other, I couldn't include that. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! The next two chapters will be posted soon. **


	23. Chapter 23- Erchomai

**Hi again everyone! I updated as fast as I can so enjoy. I'm starting the Mortal War for this chapter, so there might be some pretty emotional scenes in the next few chapters. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Magnus and Alec lay in their bed, sleeping, a few days after the sleepover. A sudden banging at the door made them both jolt awake. Exchanging a glance, Alec stood up and crept towards the door, Magnus right behind him. Alec grabbed a knife from the nightstand and Magnus wiggled his fingers in anticipation of a spell. Carefully, Alec unlocked the door and threw it open, ready to attack.

"Um, hi." Jace said.

Alec lowered his knife and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well someone's in a good mood." Jace muttered, pushing past Alec and taking a seat on their couch.

Magnus shut the door and collapsed in a chair. "What is so important that you find it necessary to interrupt my slumber at two in the morning? It better be a life-threatening situation."

Jace smiled sadly. "Actually it kind of is."

Magnus sat up straighter and Alec's eyes grew wide.

"Sebastian sent us another message."

Magnus sighed in annoyance. "How exactly is that life-threatening?"

"Here, read it for yourself." Jace said, passing Magnus a piece of paper. Alec walked over and read over his boyfriend's shoulder.

_The Hunter and the Huntress_

"I don't get it." Alec said, confused.

Magnus looked gravely at Jace as he replied. "I do."

"What does it mean, then?"

"The Hunter and the Huntress is an old tale told to Shadowhunters long ago. Today, it is scarcely told." Magnus started.

"Valentine used to tell us this one. The story is that there once was a hunter and a huntress. The hunter was an affectionate man who was kind to everyone and had many friends, and few enemies. One day, the hunter met a huntress while they were, well hunting, and they fell in love. They got married, but the huntress got upset when she figured out the hunter had an enmity with her father. At the hunter's reassurance that they would remain peaceful, the huntress stayed with him. But soon, the differences between the huntress' father and he hunter grew too great and the hunter killed the huntress' father. The huntress left the hunter and in revenge, sent a ruthless army to kill his whole family and anyone he had ever cared about."

"Oh my gosh." Alec whispered. "We're in trouble."

"You think?" Magnus asked sarcastically.

"So he's going to send an army to kill everyone?" Alec asked

"Not just one

"Pretty much." Jace said, but there was no sarcasm in his voice.

"What are we going to do?" Magnus asked, putting his head in his hands.

"We could inform our friends and allies to fight." Jace suggested.

"No. We must go to the Clave first." Magnus said with certainty.

"Why do we have to go to the Clave?" Jace asked.

"Because the Clave has the real power. We won't get enough people to help us without their help." Magnus replied. "Come, we must go."

* * *

"I got your coffee." Alec said, handing Magnus a steaming coffee cup.

"Thanks." Magnus said lowly, as he took the cup, his eyes fixed on the TV.

"What are you watching?" Alec asked, sitting next to his boyfriend.

When Magnus didn't reply, Alec asked again.

"What? Sorry, I tuned out." Magnus said apologetically.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked, turning off the TV.

"I was thinking about the impending war. There will be much loss of life and much at stake now."

"What are you implying?" Alec asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight in this war. We could hide ourselves and wait until it all blows over." Magnus suggested.

"What? Magnus, you know there is no way I'm backing out of this war. We can't just leave the others to take care of this, that would be self-"

"I know." Magnus cut him off. "I knew you wouldn't back out of the war, but it was worth a shot."

Magnus sighed and Alec put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"I mean, I know this cause would be one that is worth fighting for, but it still worries me. I still remember the battle when the demons broke into the ward and you saved my life. To go back to that constant worry is not easy to do." Magnus said sadly.

"Magnus, it's not easy for me either. Even when you go out for a client, I'm left wondering if something happened to you." Alec said.

"I know, darling. It is just the cost of such a true love." Magnus said.

"I love you too." Alec said and lightly kissed Magnus. "Now, drink your coffee before it gets cold."

"Yes, mother." Magnus said obediently, taking a sip.

Once Magnus finished his coffee, Alec took the cup and started to walk to the kitchen when Magnus pulled Alec onto him without warning. Caught off guard, Alec released the cup and it shattered.

"Magnus are you crazy?" Alec asked, bewildered.

"I'm crazy about you, love." Magnus answered with a smile.

Alec couldn't help but smile at that too. Despite Magnus' craziness sometimes, it was one of the main reasons why Alec was in love with him.

"Magnus…" Alec breathed as Magnus came closer and closer.

"Alec…" Magnus whispered when they were so close, their lips brushed.

Alec shivered at the slight touch and closed his eyes.

Then the phone rang, and Alec jumped so hard he fell off the couch.

Magnus burst out laughing and was barely able to contain his laughter as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes. What? Okay, we're on our way." Magnus said.

"What happened?" Alec asked, getting up with a grunt.

"A horde of demons have attacked the Institute." Magnus said, grabbing Alec's gear and tossing it at him.

"So? Demons can't get in." Alec said in a confused tone as he caught the clothing.

"Alec, these are greater demons, so if there are enough of them, they can break the wards. Which is why we have to stop them. So come on." Magnus said urgently.

Alec ran into the bedroom and shut the door to change.

"Oh dear lord." Magnus whispered as the came closer and closer to the Institute. Even from here you could see the top of a slimy two-headed demon.

"Hold still." Alec said, gripping Magnus' arm.

"Sorry, I don't control the cab." Magnus said as they took another sharp turn.

"Finished!" Alec said, pleasantly admiring the binding rune on Magnus' arm. "Quick, do me."

"If you insist." Magnus said with a wink and took the stele from Alec, who rolled his eyes.

"No time." Alec muttered.

"Done!" Magnus said at the exact time the cab stopped, sending them both flying forward. Magnus tossed the driver some cash and they both exited hurriedly, breaking out into a full run as they saw Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Simon trying to ward off the demons.

"Well here goes nothing." Magnus muttered as Alec and Magnus jumped into battle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Magnus Bane." a demon said with a grin. "Your father would be _oh so proud _to see you today. Fighting among the enemies."

Magnus ignored the demon and began wild chants under his breath and Alec felt the air grow denser and denser until finally, an explosion sounded.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I thought I'd leave it off with a cliff hanger, since I don't do those much. But since the next chapter will be posted within the next hour, it's not really a long wait. Hoped you liked it and review/follow/favorite!**


	24. Chapter 24- The Battle

**Hi everyone. I'm back with the third chapter today, as I promised. Enjoy this small battle (the first of the Mortal War). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

The demons flew back at least twenty feet, badly injured, and three even died on the spot. Magnus collapsed to the ground, unconscious due to the magnitude of the spell.

"Magnus!" Alec said worriedly, catching Magnus before he fell.

"Um, Alec, I don't think we have time for that." Jace said as ten demons charged angrily at them.

"Right." Alec said, and laid Magnus gently on the floor.

They all took down each demon, one by one, until there were only two left.

They were more powerful than the others and everyone could tell somehow.

"Die Shadowhunters!" one yelled and charged at them.

Jace, Isabelle, and Clary rushed forward to fight him but Alec rushed towards the half conscious Magnus. While everyone else was distracted, the second demon had bolted toward Magnus when he thought no one else was looking. Alec jumped in front of Magnus and was run straight through his stomach with a poisoned demon claw. Alec crumpled to the floor and Magnus gasped.

"Alec!" he screamed, although Alec was right next to him. Now fully awake and fueled with burning anger, Magnus shakily got to his feet and made lightning strike the demon, killing it on the spot, with the last of his strength. Then, he blacked out again, this time not waking up until almost a day later.

* * *

Magnus bolted awake, and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in the Institute infirmary with Isabelle standing over him. For a second, he had no idea what was going on, but then the previous day's events came crashing back. Magnus looked around wildly, his eyes settling on Alec in the bed next to him.

"Is he okay?" Magnus asked, standing up so quickly he got dizzy. Isabelle helped him sit back down and pressed a glass of orange liquid in his hand.

"Easy, there. Alec's fine. Just drink this first and I'll explain everything."

Without even bothering to ask what it was, Magnus downed the glass quickly and looked at Isabelle.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Magnus asked, handing her back the glass.

"Well, after you totally destroyed the demon, we managed to kill the last one. Then, we took Alec and you to the infirmary. It's been only about a day since you've passed out."

"And Alec?" Magnus asked from his bed, not trusting himself to hold his own weight just yet.

"The poison is out and the hole is healing. He's going to be really weak for the next few days."

Magnus stood up unsteadily and carefully walked to Alec's bed, sitting on the edge.

"Can you give us a moment?" he asked.

Isabelle smiled and left the room calling over her shoulder. "If you need anything, just yell."

After she left, Magnus snuggled in the covers next to Alec, and placed his hand over Alec's heart, feeling the beat as he spoke.

"Alec, I love you." he whispered. And with that, he grabbed Alec's hand and transferred about three fourths of his strength to Alec. Suddenly drained, Magnus found himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Magnus?" a voice whispered.

"Mmmmm," Magnus mumbled, rolling over in the bed.

Except for the bed wasn't big enough to roll over, so he ended up falling on the ground. Hard.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Alec asked worriedly, starting to sit up.

"Stop, don't move!" Magnus commanded, sorely standing up.

Alec froze. Magnus helped him sit up and conjured up one of those orange liquids. He handed it to Alec, who drank it gratefully.

"Why did you do that?" Magnus whispered finally.

"Do what?" Alec asked, confused.

"Jump in front of the demon. Risk your life like that."

Alec looked incredulous. "Why? Because I love you."

"I love you too, which is why I don't want to lose you." Magnus said.

"So are you asking me to not save your life? Because I can't promise to do that. " Alec said sternly.

"I'm not unreasonable. I'm just asking you to be more careful please. If anything happened to you-" Magnus broke off, choked up.

Alec smiled and patted the bed next to him. Magnus sat next to him and Alec leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"If this was only the beginning, I can't even imagine how his real forces will be like." Alec whispered, the worry in his voice apparent.

"It's alright. We'll find a way." Magnus promised.

And they fell asleep like that, holding each other as if they would be forced to let go.

* * *

"Ready to try this?" Magnus asked skeptically.

"I've been in bed for two days straight. I'm ready to walk." Alec said.

"Alright. Just be careful, love." Magnus said.

"I will, I promise."

Magnus stood right by the bed as Alec stood up, ready to catch him if he fell.

"Careful." Magnus warned as Alec swayed.

"It's fine."

Alec stumbled at first, since he wasn't used to being in bed so long, but soon got the hang of it again.

"Perfect." Magnus said with a smile.

"It's great to be back on my feet again."

"Really? Why?" Magnus asked.

"So I can do this." Alec said, and pulled Magnus forward.

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's a bit short, but I'll make a longer one tomorrow. Please review/follow/favorite!**


	25. Chapter 25- Sebastian's Return

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. I decided to make a small twist in this one, so I hope you're not too mad with me. I promise it will get better :). Hope you like it. And once again, thanks for all the sweet reviews :). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Come on Alec, please!" Magnus begged, following Alec as he walked away.

"Magnus we've been over this millions of times. I am not going shopping with you!" Alec said sternly.

"But why not?" Magnus pouted.

"Because I don't feel like being dressed up in glitter and tight clothes." Alec said.

"Alec, just go with me once." Magnus said. "If you don't like it, then I won't bother you about it again."

"Magnus, just drop it." Alec said, annoyed, as he sat down on the couch.

"Nope, not until you go just once, I will bother you about it day and night." Magnus said.

Alec sensed the truth in his boyfriend's words and imagined waking up in the middle of the night and being begged to go shopping. "Ugh, fine." Alec said, giving in.

"Yes!" Magnus said in triumph. "I'll go get ready."

Alec sighed, sensing he had just made a big mistake.

* * *

"See, this isn't so bad." Magnus said, examining a rack of clothes.

"Easy for you to say." Alec muttered, struggling to hold the enormous amount of clothes in his arms. "How are you even going to fit this all in your closet, anyway?"

"Alexander, I only go shopping once a year. And each year I go, my closet magically gets bigger." Magnus said, selecting another shirt and tossing it into Alec's arms.

"This is not fun at all." Alec grunted.

"Okay, okay. Hang on." Magnus said, turning away from a sparkly shirt. In one smooth motion, he plucked the clothes from Alec's arms and walked to the counter. After he paid for it, he returned with three large bags. With a snap of his fingers, the bags disappeared. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Home." Magnus explained.

"So are we going home too?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Not necessarily." Magnus said cryptically and returned to another rack of clothes that was less flashy than what he usually wore.

"Magnus, what are you doing? You would never wear those." Alec said.

"I know." Magnus said with a mischievous grin. "It's not for me."

Alec's head beat faster and faster. "W-What do you mean?"

"Alec, do you think I would go shopping and not buy you some more clothes as well?" Magnus asked.

Alec was seriously scared now. "No, M-Magnus it's okay."

"Nonsense. Now, try these on." Magnus said, handing Alec a pile of clothes.

Alec almost fell over carrying it to the dressing room. For the next two hours, Alec painstakingly tried on different clothes until he had at least ten different outfits.

"Admit it." Magnus said on the cab ride home. "You actually liked that, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec said innocently.

"Whatever, I know you did."

Suddenly, the phone rang, cutting off Alec's response.

"Hello?" Alec answered.

"Alec, it's Isabelle. Something's happened."

"What? What happened?" Alec asked frantically.

"Sebastian has been spotted around Central Park." Isabelle said. "We need you to help us inspect the area."

"We're on our way." Alec said. He turned to Magnus and gasped when he saw his boyfriend wasn't there.

He looked out the window and saw an unconscious Magnus being dragged by Sebastian.

"MAGNUS!" he yelled frantically. He opened the door, even though the cab was still moving, and jumped out.

Ignoring the pain in his side, the ran as fast as he could towards his boyfriend. Sebastian just stood there for a moment, letting him come close, letting him have hope. Then, Sebastian pressed a button on his ring and the two disappeared before Alec's eyes. Alec collapsed to the ground.

"That…that…" Alec broke off, not able to come up with a foul enough word. Suddenly, he heard faint screaming. He looked down and saw he was still on the phone with Isabelle.

"Isabelle, Magnus has been kidnapped." Alec said, holding the phone to his ear.

"Alec…" Isabelle trailed off.

Alec felt numb and didn't care about the people who looked at him weird as they passed by him. All he could think about was Magnus, and if he was okay. He shivered as he remembered what he did with Jace and Clary. Alec had never felt so…utterly hopeless.

* * *

One second, Magnus was watching Alec talk on the phone with Isabelle, the next he felt an overwhelming exhaustion. He tried to cling to consciousness, but it slipped from his grasp and he found himself falling into the blackness…

He woke up about an hour later, completely confused. He took in his surroundings: he was in an elegant room, on a bed with silk sheets. Grand wood furniture surrounded him and lush velvet curtains covered the only window in the room. Magnus winced as he felt a headache coming on.

Clutching his head, Magnus stood up and looked outside the window. He couldn't even recognize where he was, which was saying something since he had seen so many places in his years. Suddenly, the previous events came crashing back to him at the exact moment he heard a cruel voice behind him.

"Magnus Bane." the voice purred. "I have so much to talk to you about."

Magnus whirled around. "Jonathan Morgenstern, I wish I could say it is a pleasure, but it is not."

"Oh Bane, your snarky comments will not get you any farther."

Anger flashed in Magnus' eyes. "What do you desire? Why have you brought me here?"

"Always straight to the point." Sebastian said. "I have brought you here because I need you for a spell."

"Me? Why me specifically? There are plenty of other warlocks out there. And some are even more powerful than me." Magnus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Because it will hurt others." Magnus said.

"Precisely." Sebastian said.

"Well, if you are truly as cunning as everyone says, I can imagine you know enough about me that you know I would never perform any spell for you." Magnus said, nearly spitting out the last word.

"Oh, how clever indeed, but you see, I have planned for such a situation." Sebastian said.

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. You see, if you don't perform the spell, then your beloved shall suffer great consequences." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, forcing his panic down.

"I mean, if you do not do what I tell you, Alexander Lightwood will be murdered."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find Magnus?" Alec asked angrily.

"Alec, calm down-" Isabelle began.

"I don't want to calm down. Magnus is in the hands of some half-demon psycho and you want me to _calm down_?"

"Alec, I know you're worried, but acting like this is not going to get you anywhere." Isabelle said.

"We'll have a better chance of finding Magnus if we handle this with a level head." Jace said.

Alec sat down and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths until he felt he was calm enough. He opened his eyes and looked at the two people in front of him.

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

"The Silent Brothers is our best chance." Jace said.

"What about the Clave?" Isabelle asked.

"The Clave won't do anything to save Magnus, they'll try to find Sebastian. The Silent Brothers can help us save Magnus without putting his life in danger." Jace explained. "Now come on, we don't have a lot of time."

* * *

Alec paced in the graveyard outside the Silent City, impatient.

"Alec, patience." Jace said.

Alec wanted to scream at him to shut up, but instead he just sat down and did what he was told. He had never felt like this before, so helpless and distressed. Alec wondered if this was what it was like for Magnus when he went Shadowhunting.

Suddenly, a chill overcame the three of them, announcing the Brothers' presence.

"Brother Enoch, Brother Zachariah, Brother Jeremiah." Jace greeted them.

_Why have you called us here, young Shadowhunters? _Brother Zachariah asked in their head.

Isabelle explained the situation and the Silent Brothers listened with intent. When she was finished, the Brothers turned to Alec.

_Do you have anything of the warlock's? _Brother Enoch asked.

Alec numbly offered Magnus' favorite bottle of glitter. After a few chants the Brothers turned to Alec.

_I'm afraid, Alexander, that we know where he is. _Brother Zachariah said.

"Afraid? Isn't that good news?" Alec asked.

_Not necessarily. You see, Magnus is in the land of the fey. _

* * *

**So there you have it. I plan to make Malec return within the next few chapters, so don't worry. And I tried to start off this chapter with a happy moment to make up for the sad moments to come. Anyway, please review/favorite/follow!**


	26. Chapter 26- The Dream

**Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter today. WARNING: Contains Malec feels :). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Once again, thanks for all the sweet reviews. **

* * *

"What do you mean Alec will be murdered?" Magnus asked incredulously.

"I mean, that I have spies, Bane. And those spies can most definitely get in close enough to end the life of your precious Alexander." Sebastian said cruelly.

"Fine. What would you like me to do?" Magnus asked, out of ideas.

"I would like you to perform a certain spell. I'm sure you're familiar with it: it's called: libero daemon."

Magnus grew very pale. "You cannot possibly be serious."

"Oh I am very serious, I'm afraid."

"I won't do the spell." Magnus said sternly, but even his own voice seemed weak to him. If it meant Alec's death, Magnus would do anything to prevent it, even a demon freeing spell.

"Now, now, Magnus. Wouldn't want to disappoint Alexander, would we?" Sebastian teased with a pitiless smile.

"Jonathan, do you really think this will solve anything? Setting free demons is a tricky business and-"

"I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do old man." Sebastian interjected.

Magnus set his jaw and wanted nothing more than to blast the boy to pieces, but he could sense something preventing him from doing magic.

"You won't be able to do any spells, here, in case you were wondering." Sebastian said suddenly, as if reading his mind. "It's a lot like the Institute."

_Like the Institute? _Magnus thought.

"Thinking about how hopeless you are will not help. I'll return tomorrow and you _will _help me with my endeavors or else you can say goodbye to your dear Alexander." Sebastian said, interrupting Magnus' thought process.

Sebastian flashed Magnus a malicious smile and pressed a button on his ring, disappearing into thin air.

Magnus' mind was spinning. If Sebastian referred to the room being like the Institute, then he must not know that Magnus could weave his way around the protective spells of it. Which meant that, most likely, when Sebastian said that the room was a lot like the Institute, then Magnus should be able to weave his way around whatever spells were cast on this room.

Magnus worked his magic, and smiled as he got through. Magnus knew that he could probably flash out of here, but he knew that Sebastian probably wasn't going to make it that easy. For a boy, he had careful planning. The second Magnus escaped, Sebastian would probably know, and order that spy to kill Alec. No, he couldn't risk that. But, he did get an idea.

Patiently, Magnus waited until nightfall, his anticipation growing with each passing minute. Finally, when Magnus thought Alec would be asleep, he muttered the chanting under his breath, praying this would work.

* * *

"We need a plan." Alec said, stating the obvious.

"An elaborate one at that. Getting into the land of the fey is not that easy and getting out unharmed is even harder." Isabelle said, pacing.

"Why are we even worrying? Magnus has been alive for hundreds of years, he's probably planning his own escape. Maybe we should wait a little longer." Jace said.

"Wait a little longer? You want me to postpone saving Magnus' for an _idea_? No way, we're doing this." Alec said, his voice rising.

"Alec, calm down." Isabelle said. "We will find a plan. But, it's late, we should continue this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What if Magnus isn't even alive tomorrow?" Alec asked angrily.

"Alec, you're not helping Magnus by being so paranoid. He is a smart warlock and he would probably find a way to stall if he hasn't already found a way to escape." Isabelle said. "Our sleep deprivation won't help him."

"We should at least come up with a plan." Alec insisted.

"We already know the plan. The Silent Brothers will meet with us tomorrow and help us come up with one." Jace said tiredly.

"I can't wait that long!" Alec said, breaking down in tears.

Isabelle walked over and put a hand on Alec's shirt. Like a little kid, he buried his face in her shoulder and cried while she pat his back reassuringly.

"Alec, we'll find him real soon. He's strong and can take of himself, don't worry." Isabelle soothed.

"I know." Alec said.

* * *

Alec sat awake in bed, crying as quietly as he could. The thought of Sebastian doing anything to Magnus was too much for him. Eventually, he fell asleep like that, dried tears on his face and all.

_Alec ran through the Institute, calling for Magnus and getting no answer._

"_MAGNUS, PLEASE!" Alec called. _

_He finally fell to his knees crying, feeling broken. _

"_Alec." a soft voice whispered. _

_Alec's head snapped up and there he was. His Magnus, standing right before him. _

"_Magnus." Alec whispered, standing up so fast he almost fell over. He ran into his boyfriend's open arms and breathed in the scent of sandalwood. "Is it really you?"_

"_Yes, dear. Don't worry, I'm coming back soon." Magnus promised. _

"_I miss you so much, Magnus." _

"_I know, I miss you too." Magnus said lovingly._

"_Now, listen, I don't have much time. The spell will wear off soon. I need you to be careful. Sebastian put a spy in the Institute who is supposed to kill you. You must stay hidden." Magnus said._

"_Wait, is this really you Magnus? The real you?" _

"_This is not just a dream, it is a spell of mine that allows two people to communicate in their dreams." _

_Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus cut him off. _

"_I need you to listen very carefully, love. Tomorrow, at around seven in the morning, I am planning my escape. If I have not returned to you by nine, then you know something has happened. I need you to go lock yourself in my apartment. The spells shall protect you." _

"_But Magnus-" Alec began, but he felt Magnus' presence slipping away from him. _

_Alec tried to cling on to him, but his grasp was slipping away. _

"_I love you." Magnus whispered._

"_I love you too." _

_And then Magnus was gone._

Alec sat up in bed. He quickly grabbed his stuff, woke up his siblings and told them what was happening, and the three of them set off to Magnus' apartment to hide.

* * *

Magnus opened his eyes and prayed Alec remembered the message. He needed to ensure Alec was safe.

Magnus knew he should try to get his rest, since the spell would drain a lot of his energy, but he was unable to. All he could think about was Alec, his smile, his innocent blue eyes. If his escape was not successful, he probably would never see Alec again. _Stop it, _he told himself.

He waited, painstakingly. Finally, the time for his escape arrived. Magnus took a deep breath and conjured up a pad and pen. He quickly scribbled a note to Sebastian and set it where he could see it. Then, he whispered a spell and disappeared. Magnus felt panic seize him as he saw Sebastian appear the exact moment he disappeared. He prayed Alec was okay.

* * *

Sebastian flashed in and saw Magnus disappear. He yelled and tried to grab for him, but the insolent warlock was already gone.

Sebastian felt uncontrollable anger growing in him and he punched the wall, making a solid hole. He knew the Shadowhunters would never let the warlock out of their sight from now. Now, where was he going to find a warlock? Things just got one hundred times harder.

Red rimming his eyes, Sebastian saw the note out of the corner of his eye and picked it up.

_Hello Jonathan, _

_In case you haven't noticed by now, I have escaped your grasp. You will no doubt be angry about this and try to take drastic measures for revenge, but I swear you will never achieve such a thing. You are playing a dangerous game that I suggest you abandon now because it will lead to nothing but failure. You have made a grave mistake by threatening me so I am warning you now: erchomai._

_Yours truly, _

_Magnus Bane_

* * *

**Hi everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and get ready for a teary Malec reunion in the next chapter. Review/follow/favorite!**


	27. Chapter 27- The Reunion

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter :). I made sure to make this one super sweet, just for you guys. Enjoy. In response to HannahJace4eva, erchomai means I am coming. Remember how Sebastian left that note at the end of COLS? Once again, thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting! Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Magnus hit the pavement hard, grimacing in pain. _Well that's what I get for not thinking before I casted the spell, _Magnus thought ruefully. He got up and looked around, grinning when he realized he was just outside the Institute. But then, his grin faded when he remembered he told Alec to go to their apartment. Magnus felt a fear take over him. He felt vulnerable; as if anything could come out and grab him, then drag him back to Sebastian. If Sebastian got hold of him again, Magnus shivered at what he would do with him. Magnus mustered the rest of his strength and casted another spell, one that took him just outside his apartment because he wasn't strong enough to bypass the spells to take him in. He hit the ground hard, once again, and felt exhaustion take over him. He had performed a high level spell that took most of his strength and it didn't help that he casted another one without resting for a little while. Magnus forced himself to stand up, though, and open the door.

Suddenly, he felt cold metal at his throat and he found himself looking into the golden eyes of Jace. Then, he felt Jace stiffen with shock. "Magnus?" he asked in disbelief.

That was the last thing he heard before blackness engulfed him.

* * *

"Sebastian can't be happy that Magnus escaped." a voice said.

"I know, that's the thing I'm most worried about. If he gets ahold of Magnus again, then I don't even know what he would do with him." another voice said.

Magnus' cat eyes snapped open and took in his surroundings. He felt a headache coming on and grimaced. Slowly, he pushed off the covers and stood up, almost falling over with sudden dizziness. Once he regained his balance, Magnus only was able to see a flash of blue eyes before Alec knocked him over in a bear hug.

"Magnus." Alec breathed.

Magnus didn't say anything, for the fear he would burst into tears. He felt Alec's tears on his shirt, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything other than Alec. It seemed like it had been generations since he had seen Alec and Magnus clung onto his boyfriend with everything he had. He breathed in the scent of sandalwood, their favorite scent, and closed his eyes, concentrating on Alec.

A clear of someone's throat broke the moment. Magnus pulled away from Alec, only enough to see Isabelle standing there.

"Hey Magnus." Isabelle said.

"Isabelle." Magnus greeted her. Magnus had not expected much concern from the others, but when Izzy almost knocked him over in a hug too, Magnus felt an overwhelming emotion taking over him.

He hadn't realized how much of a family Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace had become to him over time.

"Good to have you back." Isabelle whispered.

Magnus smiled and replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"Good to be back."

* * *

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Magnus announced, standing up.

Alec stood up with him, a determined expression taking over his face.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"You honestly think I'm going to leave you in the bathroom all alone?" Alec asked incredulously.

Alec had been like this for a while. Ever since Magnus had returned, Alec had been very overprotective of him, following him like a shadow, clutching his hand everywhere they went, as if to ensure he was really there.

Magnus didn't mind that much, though. He had missed Alec as much as Alec had missed him, maybe even more. Being alone with the fear that he would never see his boyfriend again, never be able to tell him how much he loved him, never to look into those crystal blue eyes…

Magnus blinked tears out of his eyes and walked to his bedroom wordlessly. He heard Alec's footsteps behind him and turned around, a smile forming on his lips.

"Are you going to let me undress or do you want to stay in the room?" Magnus asked playfully.

Alec smiled. "I'll stay in the room." he joked.

Magnus rolled his eyes and shut the door. He opened it again, wearing only a towel around his waist. He fought a grin as Alec took him in and Magnus walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Magnus arrived from the bathroom, steam all around him, his hair wet. Alec sat on the bed, waiting for him.

"Darling, don't you think you're being a little too overprotective?" Magnus said lightly, not wanting his boyfriend to spend the rest of his life waiting outside the bathroom door for him to finish taking a shower.

"No." Alec replied a little too sharply.

Seeing Magnus' slightly hurt expression, he softened his tone.

"Magnus, I just lost you. I don't want to lose you again. You don't understand what it was like-"

"I do, darling. I really do. Because it was the same for me when I transported back here. I wasn't sure if you hid yourself or if Sebastian had already had you killed. It was terrifying. But, you have to understand that being this clingy isn't healthy." Magnus said softly.

"I know, but I can't help myself." Alec whispered.

"I know it will take a while for you to cool down, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter who tries to pull us apart, I will always love you."

"That sounds too much like a goodbye." Alec said lowly.

"Well, Alec, you never know. I mean, Sebastian might get ahold of me again and-"

"Don't." Alec said, his voice cracking.

Magnus took his boyfriend in his arms and held him while he cried.

"Don't ever leave me." Alec said. "Promise me."

"I promise." Magnus said, although he wasn't sure it would remain the truth.

"I love you." Alec whispered, pulling away enough to look into Magnus' cat eyes.

"I love you more." Magnus whispered back, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Alec wiped away the tear and smiled at his boyfriend. "Now get dressed for dinner."

Magnus had almost forgot he was only wearing a towel. Alec started to walk away, but Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled Alec close to him.

"Alec, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever get tired of being the oldest and most responsible? Don't you just want to do something that you're not supposed to?" Magnus asked.

"Like what?" Alec asked, pretending not to understand.

Magnus let go of him with a groan. "Alec!"

"What?" Alec asked innocently.

"Ugh, forget it. The mood is gone." Magnus released Alec and stalked over to the closet, trying to pick out some clothes.

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He turned Magnus to face him and pulled him so close that their lips touched.

"You mean like this?" he asked.

Magnus gasped as Alec pulled their bodies closer.

"And here I am, thinking you didn't understand my meaning." Magnus breathed.

"I always understand what you're trying to say." Alec whispered and pressed his lips to Magnus'.

* * *

Magnus admired Alec's face as his boyfriend slept. Magnus wondered what it was that made people look so peaceful and young when they slept. He grinned as his boyfriend snored a little in his sleep and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Magnus had confidence in their relationship, now more than ever. Despite what happened, no matter whatever happened, whatever nature threw at them, they would overcome it. Because whenever something tragic happened, it only seemed to make them stronger, not break them.

Magnus felt exhaustion take over him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? The next chapter will be about getting revenge on Sebastian, and I'll try my best to post as quickly as I can. Thanks for all your support, you guys are the best. Please review/follow/favorite :). **


	28. Chapter 28- The Visit

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I'm trying to post quicker, hence the early post yesterday, but I couldn't post another one until now. Enjoy this chapter I wrote with lots of Malec love. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

Magnus and Alec woke up to a loud crash. Alec met eyes with Magnus and they both sat up in bed, pushing the covers off. Alec grabbed his weapons belt and Magnus snapped his fingers to warm up his magic, causing blue sparks to shoot from his fingertips. Then, the both cautiously approached the door. Glancing at Magnus briefly, Alec soundlessly set his hand on the doorknob and- BANG! The door was blown off its hinges and both Alec and Magnus were sent flying backward into their apartment.

Painfully, they got to their feet to face their attacker. Once the smoke from the debris cleared, Magnus and Alec were shocked to their very core.

"Jonathan?" Magnus asked at the same time Alec said "Camille?"

For a moment, all Magnus and Alec could do was stare at their two uninvited visitors. Then, Alec snapped out of his daze and charged at Camille, yelling a battle cry as he did. With a bland expression, Sebastian lazily looked directly at Alec and suddenly, Alec was covered in ice from the neck down.

Magnus wanted to run to Alec and free his boyfriend, then turn to Sebastian and rip his stupid head off, but he knew that he could not do that. Instead, Magnus regarded Sebastian coolly.

"Jonathan Morgenstern."

"Magnus Bane." Sebastian replied, a cruel smile forming on his lips. "How have you been?"

"I think the question is how have you been. Your anger issues seem to have increased greatly since our last encounter." Magnus said.

"Watch yourself, Bane. Or I won't be so kind in sparing your beloved." Sebastian said dangerously, anger flashing in his cold, black eyes.

"What do you want, Morgenstern?" Magnus asked, exasperated.

"Oh, that's simple. I am here to kidnap-"

"Not happening." Alec interrupted in a deadly voice.

"Will you just wait until I finish? Talk about impatient. I am here to kidnap _Alexander Lightwood._"

"Over my dead body." Magnus said in a determined voice.

"That was part of the plan."

Sebastian moved so fast that Magnus barely caught the movement. Next thing Magnus knew, he was thrown into the wall, a sharp pain erupting in his head.

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled, a tear falling from his cheek.

Sebastian moved forward to strike again, but this time Magnus was ready. He quickly snapped his fingers and rendered the boy unconscious.

"Well so much for him." Camille said, glancing at Sebastian. "You would think the boy would have a better strategy."

"Camille, I cannot say I am pleased to see you." Magnus said, struggling upright.

"Magnus, come on. Why don't we just let bygones be bygones?"

Anger flared in Magnus' chest as he remembered exactly what bygone she was talking about. The one that almost cost him Alec. Magnus wanted to attack her, to see pain in her eyes the way she made him grieve, but he knew that would only satisfy her and give her a chance to attack.

"I see you have joined forces with Jonathan." Magnus said simply, brushing dust off his clothes.

"What can I say? I'm good at evil." Camille said with a smile.

"You do know there is still a way to save yourself, Camille. It is not too late to switch sides." Magnus said as he approached her.

"Now, now, Magnus. Still looking out for me? You wouldn't want your beloved to think you are still in love with me, now would you?" Camille said smoothly, reaching out and stroking Magnus' cheek.

"So you are saying you will not switch sides?" Magnus asked, unmoving.

"Of course not, darling." Camille said.

"Then I have no choice but-" Magnus began and started to snap but was cut off when his whole body froze. He could see what was going on, but he couldn't move anything, not even his eyes.

"You witch!" Alec yelled. "Let him go!"

Camille turned to Alec with an amused smile. "Why, does it bother you?" Then, to further infuriate Alec, she ran her hands up Magnus' chest and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Alec struggled to break free, his anger quickly growing uncontrollable.

Then to top it all off, Camille pressed her lips to Magnus' and began kissing him passionately.

Suddenly, the ice broke and Alec was free. Camille, caught off guard, looked in Alec's direction with fear just in time to get tackled to the floor.

The moment Camille was off of Magnus, her concentration broke and Magnus was free. Magnus ran towards the fight in just enough time to save Camille from getting impaled by a dagger. Alec struggled against Magnus' grip on his wrist, but it was like iron.

"No, Alec, don't kill her."

"Why?" Alec said, starting to wonder if Magnus really did have feelings for Camille.

"Because you will get arrested and punished. This is the work of the Clave and we mustn't interfere." Magnus said. "Keep her like that for a moment."

Magnus let go of Alec's wrist and pulled out his cell phone, quickly calling a Clave member and explaining the situation. Within three minutes, the Clave was there and took Camille away, who was kicking and screaming.

While they dragged her away, Alec suddenly remembered something.

"Sebastian!" Alec started to rush over to the spot where Sebastian was but stopped cold when he saw nothing lay in that spot anymore except for a small white piece of paper.

_Magnus Augustus Bane, _

_I see you will not listen in my warning to stop testing my patience. And now you have sent one of my best allies to jail. I'm afraid there will be dire consequences. You see, not only will I take the life of your precious beloved. But, I will make sure that someone who you dread more than anyone in the world shall take his life: Lucifer. _

_-Jonathan Morgenstern._

Alec looked up from the note numbly and handed it to Magnus.

Magnus gasped as he read the words and an uneasy feeling settled over him, and he prayed to whatever he thought was holy that this would not come true. But knowing Sebastian, Magnus knew that Sebastian would not allow himself to fail again.

* * *

"You leave letters for each other? That's really creepy dude." Simon said a few hours later.

Everyone was out eating dinner at Taki's at an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Simon, be quiet, this is serious." Clary scolded. "Don't worry Magnus, there's no way that Sebastian is getting past us, we'll make sure of it."

"I hope so." Magnus mumbled.

"Okay, so how about-" Alec began but everyone cut him off.

"No!" everyone said at the same time so loudly that people started to look over.

"Why can't you just consider it?" Alec asked in an exasperated tone for about the millionth time.

"Because we don't want you to die! There is no way I'm letting you act as Sebastian bait and that's final!" Isabelle said fiercely.

"Hey, why did Sebastian even want to kidnap Alec?" Jace inquired suddenly.

Everyone paused in thought. "Maybe he wanted revenge on Magnus for escaping." Isabelle suggested.

"Maybe he just wanted to use him as blackmail for me." Magnus said.

"Maybe he wants to do some sort of weird experiment on Shadowhunters and still wants to get revenge on Magnus, and-" Simon piped up.

"We're never going to get anywhere by trying to figure out why Sebastian does what he does. But, he needs to be stopped." Alec interrupted. "Which is why-"

"No!" everyone said again.

"So how do you suggest we win this war? He's going to keep taking lives just like he did with-" Alec abruptly cut off and stood up, walking out.

"Max." Isabelle finished sadly once the door closed behind Alec.

"We need to find a way to trap him without risking anyone's life." Magnus said seriously.

"Well how do you suggest we do that?" Jace asked. "Unless you got a book on 'how to get revenge on super evil dudes that attempt to murder your boyfriend', I'm stumped."

"Actually, I have a plan." Magnus said matter-of-factly.

"What? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Isabelle asked in disbelief.

"I had to wait until Alec was gone." Magnus explained.

Then, Magnus explained the plan to everyone, smiling to himself as he watched everyone's expressions turn from doubtful to excited.

"Well?" Magnus asked when he was finished.

"Let's do this." Simon said in a determined voice.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Please review/follow/favorite. By the way, I promise to write more this weekend, but my schedule has been a little tight so it's one chapter a day until the weekend hits. Hope you liked it :). **


	29. Chapter 29- The Plan

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I know I left it off with a bit of a mystery, so here's a chapter that will answer all your questions. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

"Magnus, I'm not so sure about this." Isabelle said uneasily.

"Well, my dear, you should have told me that three days ago when I suggested it. The plan is already well in motion." Magnus said, flipping through his spell book.

"Alec's going to kill me when he figures out I'm letting you do this." Isabelle muttered, and started pacing back and forth.

Magnus didn't reply. He already knew how his boyfriend would feel about this. In fact, he could practically picture Alec's grief-stricken face when he found out. Magnus pushed the image out of his head, silently reminding himself that this was for the better cause, and it must be done. He continued searching, quickly skimming each page.

"Found it." Magnus said eventually with a satisfied grin.

"Magnus are you sure that-" Isabelle began.

"Yes, I am very sure." Magnus cut her off. "I have thought about this plan very carefully. If everything goes well then I shall be in and out quickly and unscathed."

"But what if-"

"No what ifs, all those do is increase tension." Magnus interrupted, rising swiftly from his chair. "Come now, we must inform the others."

Magnus grabbed his coat and the spell book and they set off to the Institute.

* * *

"Well, you've outdone yourself Bane." Jace said, clearly impressed.

Isabelle shot Jace a look. "I still think this is a stupid plan."

"Isabelle…" Magnus trailed off.

"Magnus, this plan is really risky." Isabelle said worriedly.

"Isabelle, I've thought this through. I'm pretty intelligent for eight hundred years old, you know." Magnus said persuasively.

"Okay, fine. When do you want to make the portal?" Isabelle asked.

"I was thinking tonight. But, if we do it tonight, we need a distraction so Alec doesn't-"

"Find out you're lying to him?" Isabelle asked in an accusatory tone.

"Okay, this is just a waste of time. We need to start this plan before Sebastian disappears again." Jace said, anger flaring in his eyes. Magnus could tell that Jace was still upset about being controlled by Sebastian, although he didn't ever mention anything.

"Alright. I'll do the tracking spell now. So who has anything of Sebastian's?" Magnus asked.

"Um, Magnus I don't think anyone does." Isabelle said.

"I do." Jace said suddenly, sitting up.

"You have something of Sebastian's? No offense, Jace, but that's a little creepy." Isabelle said uneasily.

"No, it was the night when Sebastian turned Amatis. Clary fought with Sebastian and she got his blood on Jocelyn's dress."

"So you have her dress why?" Isabelle asked.

"Because she didn't want it to be anywhere near her." Jace answered.

"Alright, Jace, go get the dress and Isabelle, call Alec and come up with a distraction for tonight." Magnus ordered.

* * *

Alec opened the door to the Institute and turned back to his sister.

"Isabelle, what is this all about?" he asked.

"Nothing. Can't a girl just take her brother out on a long drive for no reason?" Isabelle asked innocently.

Alec gave her a look and she sighed heavily. "All right, all right. I'll tell you but I don't think you'll like it."

Panic grew in Alec's chest. "What happened? Is it Magnus?"

Isabelle nodded. "He's gone after Sebastian."

Alec felt like he was going to throw up and roughly grabbed Isabelle by the shoulders. "You're joking aren't you? Tell me you're joking."

A tear rolled down Isabelle's face and she remained silent, just watching Alec.

"Isabelle, tell me this isn't true. Tell me you didn't let him carry this out." Alec pleaded.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Alec shoved her away roughly, and sank down to his knees. _Why, Magnus? _Alec thought.

* * *

Magnus stood outside the Portal that led to Sebastian's location. He turned to Isabelle and Jace to say his goodbyes. He opened his arms when he saw a tear was falling from Isabelle's face. Isabelle didn't hesitate to go into them and the tears flowed freely now.

"Be careful, will you?" she whispered.

"Always, darling."

When he pulled away, he nodded his head at Jace in farewell and stepped through the Portal. Next thing he knew, he was falling hard on the grass.

Magnus quickly stood up and looked around, observing his surroundings. He was in front of a grand house, perhaps in London. Magnus crept to the house and knocked on the door. He felt nervousness take over him, but shoved it away. He couldn't afford to act like that during a time like this.

The door flew open and Sebastian stood there, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Magnus Bane, what a pleasant surprise. Actually, it's not that much of a surprise. I knew you would come eventually." Sebastian said.

"I expected as much." Magnus murmured.

"Are you here for the reason I think you are?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here because I need your help. Alec is fighting on the losing side and I can't risk to lose him. I'm here for an alliance. I want to help you win the war." Magnus said.

* * *

Isabelle watched Alec pace back and forth with exasperation. It had been an hour since Alec had calmed down enough to hear the plan.

"Alec, please say something." she said finally.

"What is there to say?" he asked as he remained pacing.

"Tell me that it's okay. That I did the right thing. That you'll forgive me." Isabelle pleaded.

"There's nothing to forgive, Iz. I'm just worried about Magnus." Alec said, moving to sit next to her.

"I know, but he's a smart warlock. There's no one else who could have pulled this off, you know." Isabelle said.

"That's not what worries me. Sebastian is evil and I don't know how he's going to take it. He could just take one look at Magnus and pull a knife out without bothering to find out why he came." Alec said.

"We just have to trust Magnus because if he fails, then we are really screwed." Isabelle said.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took too long. I tried to update as fast as I can but things have been tight and I haven't had a lot of time. But, I promise I'll write more this weekend. Review/follow/favorite!**


	30. Chapter 30- Sebastian's Plan

**Oh my gosh, I've already made thirty chapters? It feels like just yesterday I was starting this fanfiction and now I've gone so far. In honor of this thirty chapter accomplishment, I've made this chapter my longest ever, so enjoy :)! Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"How you I know that you're not lying?" Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes at Magnus.

"How do you want me to prove it? Just name it and I'll do it." Magnus asked with mock desperateness.

"I want you to bring Alexander Lightwood here with you." Sebastian said after some thought. "Then I want you both to pledge loyalty to me in the ceremony of '_constrictum_'."

Magnus felt dread settle upon him, but he knew he could not refuse Sebastian.

"All right. I'll come back in-"

"An hour. No more no less." Sebastian commanded, then shut the door in Magnus' face.

Magnus considered running to the Clave and tell them Sebastian's location. He could be done with this whole thing. He wouldn't have to risk Alec at all. But, Magnus knew this was a lie. Sebastian was not a fool and would find some way to evacuate in case his location was discovered. Magnus sighed heavily and set off for the Institute again, anxious about having this conversation with Alec.

* * *

"I wonder what Magnus is doing right now." Alec wondered aloud.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow from the couch. Then, she proceeded to hit her head with it repeatedly until Alec snatched it away, annoyed.

"Okay, I get it. I'm being a dreamy, pathetic person right now. But, can you blame me? The love of my li-" Alec was cut off by the sound of the Institute doorbell.

Isabelle stood up with a curious expression and answered the door. Alec laid back and closed his eyes, resuming his thoughts about his boyfriend's wellbeing.

"Magnus?" Alec heard Isabelle ask in disbelief. Alec's eyes snapped open and he stood up abruptly. Isabelle had to be teasing him, right? Because he had been so annoying with his comments.

The voice who answered Isabelle made Alec stop in shock. "Isabelle, yes I am back. But, I'm afraid we have a dire problem."

Alec stopped listening after the word Isabelle as relief flooded into him like a river. He sighed heavily, feeling the weight of worry lifted off his shoulders. "Magnus." Alec whispered and ran into the room to greet him. Magnus was in the middle of saying something to Isabelle, but Alec could barely hear it. All he concentrated on was the fact that Magnus was back. That he was safe.

Alec almost made Magnus fall down as he attacked him in a big hug.

"Why did you leave me like that?" he whispered, trying to contain his tears.

"I'm sorry." Magnus whispered back, holding Alec close.

By the time they pulled away, Isabelle had gotten another pillow and was steadily beating it on her head. Magnus pulled it away from her, and blinked away tears.

"I would love to chat, but we need to leave. Like now." Magnus said and he walked into Isabelle's room and started to pack her things.

"What? Why?" Alec asked, struggling to catch up with the warlock's long strides.

"Because Sebastian is coming after us. Well, not yet. Once he finds out I'm not taking the oath." Magnus said.

"Wait, what?" Isabelle asked, nearly falling over as she tripped on a table leg.

"Sebastian requested I bring Alec with me and we both take this oath that says we will follow everything he says no matter what." Magnus said impatiently, snapping his fingers so the suitcase auto-packed. He zipped it shut and turned to them with grave eyes. "Come, we don't have much time."

"Magnus, wait." Isabelle said, grabbing Magnus' arm as he passed.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"We're not going anywhere. Because I'm going with you and we're taking this oath." Alec said in a determined voice.

"Absolutely not." Magnus said in a firm voice, turning to face Alec.

"Why not? You risked your life, why can't I risk mine?"

"Because this oath is dangerous. It's black magic. For all we know, Sebastian could make one of us kill the other." Magnus said angrily.

"Magnus, this needs to be done. Sebastian will find us no matter what we do." Isabelle said reasonably.

"Isabelle, I can't blindly take an oath! There has to be an alternative." Magnus insisted.

"There's not. How long did he give you to return to him?" Alec asked.

"We're not doing this." Magnus said.

"Yes, we are. There's no other way!" Alec said, grabbing Magnus by the shoulders. "Can't you see?"

Magnus looked broken, just utterly broken and lost. Alec immediately regretted being sharp, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, ignoring Isabelle's imitations of throwing up.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do this." he said softly.

"I know." Magnus whispered. "But I'm scared."

"I am too. But as long as we have each other, nothing bad will ever happen." Alec reassured.

Magnus nodded, although he didn't believe it. When dealing with people like Sebastian, Magnus knew anything could happen, no matter how cruel.

"Come on, let's go."

Magnus and Alec walked hand and hand outside the Institute to face Sebastian together.

* * *

"I must say, I didn't think you were going to show." Sebastian said casually, cleaning his fingernails with a particularly large knife.

"You must not expect much of me, then." Magnus answered smoothly.

"Perhaps not. Nonetheless, you are ready to perform the oath, are you not?"

"Yes." Alec answered immediately.

"It shall be tonight. Get ready because you will be watched by many." Sebastian said.

"Many?" Alec asked, confused.

"Yes, you do not think I shall perform this without witnesses. And who better to witness other than my own supporters?" Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"What would you like us to wear?" Magnus asked, subtly elbowing Alec who had gone rigid.

"I have already laid out what you are to wear. It is on the bed in your room."

"Wait we're sharing a room?"

"Yes. Didn't you share one before?" Sebastian asked innocently. Translation: I know a lot about you, even that you share a bed with one another. I would watch out because I know that there is a good chance this is all a plan.

"Yes…how observant of you." Magnus said eventually to break the silence.

"Right then. Your room is the first door on the left after you turn in that hallway. Get dressed quickly. I do not care if you have to shower together." Sebastian ordered.

Magnus and Alec silently walked to their room. Alec held his composure up until the door shut. Once it shut, he fell on the bed, trying to contain his sobs. Magnus quickly placed a soundless spell on the room so nothing would be heard and held Alec.

"Shhh, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. But, now it just seems stupid and dangerous. I don't think I can carry on with this." Alec whispered, looking into Magnus' eyes. He expected disappointment but instead he found confidence.

"Alec, we can do this. Don't give up now. I would never let anything happen to you, darling."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Alec said.

"Oh you're worried about me? Well then, I'm afraid I can't help you there. Just suck it up." Magnus said.

Alec stared at him in shock and Magnus laughed softly.

"Nothing will happen to me as long as you are with me, dear. Just promise you won't leave my side." Magnus said.

"Promise." Alec whispered.

"Good. Now go take a shower before Sebastian knocks our door down."

Alec tried to smile, but it came out mangled on his lips. Any mention of Sebastian could never bring a smile to his face.

"Be right back." Alec said.

Magnus watched him go and put his head in his hands the minute the door closed. Although he had managed to put on a brave face in front of Alec, he wasn't very hopeful himself. Hopefully, his death would be quick and painless looking at the face of his love.

* * *

Sebastian sat in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of wine. Very interesting. The warlock and boy actually did come, something he didn't expect. Very courageous. Sebastian supposed they gave each other bravery. How pathetic. Sebastian didn't understand how people could be so stupid. Couldn't those see that there relationship was doomed? Nonetheless, it didn't matter anymore. Because Sebastian would make them take an oath that would smash their precious love like a bug. They didn't know what they were in for.

Sebastian felt a ripple in the air and knew that the warlock had cast a spell. Probably a soundless spell so that he didn't hear their disgusting assuring words to another. He didn't even bother to take it down. Let them enjoy their privacy and comfort while they could. He didn't care. They were probably discussing how they would betray him in the end, but Sebastian already knew that. There was no way that a_ Lightwood _would change their opinion on something. They were so stubborn. Sebastian smiled as he thought about tonight's events. Oh those two were in for a surprise.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right." Magnus muttered as they approached the place where the ceremony was to take place.

"What do you mean?" Alec whispered nervously.

"I mean that Sebastian's happy. Like creepily happy. And a happy evil person is not good for the good people." Magnus said.

"He's probably just happy because he has a warlock to perform whatever spell he wanted you to do the last time he kidnapped you." Alec said, pausing a bit at the word 'kidnapped'.

Magnus was about to touch his boyfriend's shoulder when Sebastian looked back and the two of them with disgust.

"This is not a hotel room. Now hurry up."

Muttering under his breath, Magnus quickened his pace. He felt a beat of sweat roll down the back of his next as the stepped into the middle of a crowd of Sebastian's supporters. Mostly demons, but some people were from the Clave, and even one of the old Inquisitors was there. Magnus felt panic rise in his chest. There would be only one reason why Sebastian would risk showing all of his supporters to them: and that was if they wouldn't go back to tell anyone.

"DEAR SUPPORTERS OF THIS WORTHY CAUSE! THE WAIT IS OVER! WE HAVE FOUND ALLIES THAT ARE WORTHWHILE TO OUR CAUSE HERE TO TAKE THE OATH OF BINDING. CONGRATULATIONS TO MAGNUS BANE AND ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!" Sebastian shouted.

And suddenly, all eyes turned to those two and Magnus gulped.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :). Review/follow/favorite!**


	31. Chapter 31- Magnus' Idea

**Hey guys, back with another chapter as usual. I left the last chapter off with a bit of a cliff hanger and there's going to be a bit of a twist in this one as well. Hope you enjoy :). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"A b-binding spell?" Alec stuttered. "I thought you wanted us to pledge an oath to you."

"What's the difference really?" Sebastian shrugged, fighting a grin.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and his heart started pounding rigorously. "There is quite a difference. But, nonetheless, let's get this over with."

Alec looked at Magnus in disbelief and Magnus made his face expressionless. He yearned to comfort Alec, who looked as if he was about to pass out, but like always, he could not. So, instead, he forced nonchalance and held his palm out to Sebastian.

"I assume it is a blood oath, am I correct?" Magnus asked in a bored voice.

"Yes." Sebastian took Magnus' hand and led him to a platform with a bowl. Sebastian hovered Magnus' hand over a bowl and without hesitation, took out a knife and slashed a thin cut on his hand. Magnus didn't even flinch as many drops of blood fell into the bowl.

"There. Now, Alexander." Sebastian said, letting go of Magnus' hand, as if he suddenly lost interest.

Alec held out his hand a bit fearfully and bit his lip when Sebastian slashed his hand.

Magnus felt blood dripping from his hand, but he didn't care. His mind was spinning as he tried to formulate a plan to get out of this. There was no way he was taking a binding oath. Jace had been through that and Alec had told him that he still woke up screaming sometimes. He couldn't risk to be that out of it. Magnus racked his brain, growing frustrated as his mind drew a blank. _Come on. _Magnus thought vehemently. As if magic, the answer suddenly came to him just in time for Sebastian to cut his own hand and put blood in.

"It is almost complete." Sebastian said, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of blood.

Magnus looked away, disgusted.

"Bane, I need you to do these spells on the blood." Sebastian said, pressing a piece of paper in his hand.

"No need, I have committed them to memory." Magnus said, tossing the paper aside. He approached the bowl of blood quickly, and before Sebastian could say anything, began to chant spells. He conducted a spell that only made it so whatever marked one of them marked of them, very similar to what was performed on Jace. Except for the fact that Sebastian had no control over their thoughts and actions. It was a complicated process that required an altering of the spell which made it call for much more power, and would probably drain him of energy for the next few hours, but it would be worth it.

"Finished." Magnus said, flashing a smile at the crowd of others. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with a very angry Sebastian.

"You fool! You performed the wrong spell!" Sebastian yelled.

"What? This is the binding spell." Magnus asked, feigning confusion. He quickly snapped his fingers and Sebastian's eyes clouded over.

"Oh yes. How foolish of me…" Sebastian trailed off, dazed.

Magnus grinned and shouted at the crowd. "ALRIGHT FELLOW EVILDOERS, THE OATH IS COMPLETE. YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR HOMES."

Magnus took a step forward and almost collapsed to the floor. He would have if it hadn't been for Alec.

"Are you crazy? What the heck did you do?" Alec hissed in his ear.

Magnus took a quick look at Sebastian and snapped his fingers again, causing the boy to become unconscious.

"There's a lot to explain, but first we must return to the house Sebastian took us to."

With much difficulty, Alec managed to drag both Magnus and Alec back to the house. Setting Sebastian on an upright position on the couch, Alec turned to Magnus, who had collapsed on the table.

"Here, take my strength." Alec said worriedly, holding his arm out to Magnus.

"It's not necessary." Magnus said.

"Magnus, look at you. Just take it. If not for you, for me." Alec insisted.

With a sigh, Magnus took Alec's hand and felt energy flow into him, once Alec started to look tired, he snatched his hand away.

"Thanks." Magnus whispered, struggling into a sitting position. Alec walked over and sat next to him.

"So, what did you do?" Alec asked, suddenly remembering.

"I have performed an…altercation of the spell Sebastian wanted me to perform. Now all Sebastian has the ability to do is quite like what happened with Jace. He can't control our thoughts or actions, but whatever marks one of us, marks the other two. For instance, if I get a paper cut on my thumb, both of you will get one too." Magnus explained.

"Okay…but then why is Sebastian passed out?" Alec asked.

"Well, I can imagine he would not be very happy with what just happened, so I put a block on his memory, kind of like the one with Clary." Magnus said.

"Don't you think he's going to realize that he doesn't remember what happened at the ritual?" Alec asked, doubtful.

"The block isn't exactly like the one I put on Clary. It removes his ability to remember that specific thing, and I placed an alternate setting, the one he expected to happen."

"So, Sebastian thinks we are under his control?" Alec asked, amazed.

"Precisely." Magnus said.

"Magnus, how are we going to manage this?" Alec asked, putting his head in his hands.

"We'll figure something out, darling." Magnus assured him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" Alec asked, pulling away slightly to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

Magnus looked into his boyfriend's eyes and sighed.

"Alright, here's the plan." he began.

* * *

Sebastian woke up, in bed, a bit confused of his surroundings. What had happened? Suddenly, all of the previous events rushed back to him. He felt deep satisfaction as he realized he had successfully trapped those idiots. Especially that warlock. You would think that someone who had lived for so long would have more common sense. Sebastian arose from bed, pushing away a nagging feeling that there was something wrong. What could be wrong? Besides, he had no time to waste today, there was much to do. He couldn't wait to see the look on the warlock's face once he realized he had been tricked into summoning his own father.

* * *

"Magnus! Alexander!" Sebastian called.

"Mmmm…" Alec rolled over in bed, onto Magnus without even realizing. "Five more minutes, Magnus."

"That's not me." Magnus said, his voice muffled by Alec's body.

"What?" Alec asked, sitting up quickly.

"Shhh, darling. It's time." Magnus whispered. "Come on, Sebastian is calling us."

Alec felt nervousness take over him, but Magnus kissed his cheek and Alec pushed it away. He didn't want to disappoint Magnus at this time. He couldn't afford to be weak now, Magnus depended on him.

"Let's go." Alec said in a determined voice, pushing off the sheets.

"What's all the fuss about?" Alec asked, faking a yawn as he stretched.

"Couldn't you just let us sleep a little bit more?" Magnus complained.

"Sorry, guys, but we have work to do today." Sebastian said, grinning at his success.

"Work? What work?" Alec asked, feigning irritation.

"Well, we have to summon a demon today. Magnus, go get the candles ready." Sebastian ordered.

"Ugh, fine." Magnus said and trudged away.

"What kind of demon are we summoning?" Alec asked curiously.

"Oh, we're summoning the best demon of all. Lucifer." Sebastian said.

Panic flashed in Alec's eyes for half a second, but he quickly masked it. He was sure Sebastian had saw it, but thankfully, Sebastian was distracted for a moment as Magnus walked in.

"That seems like a lot of work." Alec said, forcing a smile.

* * *

**Hope you like it :). The Mortal War is only going to go on for probably only ten or so more chapters, so please review telling me your thoughts on if you want me to continue after the war. Thanks for all the amazingly sweet reviews! Love you guys!**


	32. Chapter 32- Lucifer

**I'm back with another chapter, sorry for the delay. Hope you like it. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"What seems like a lot of work?" Magnus asked, handing Sebastian a box of candles.

"Oh, nothing." Sebastian said cheerfully. "We're just going to summon Lucifer."

Alec quickly glanced at Magnus, afraid that he would blow his cover, but Magnus looked fine, excited even.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Magnus asked.

Sebastian looked just about as confused as Alec felt.

"What?" Sebastian asked stupidly.

"What are we waiting for?" Magnus asked, more slowly.

"Nothing at all, let us go." Sebastian said, regaining his composure. He led them to his living room, a grand place with lush sofas and chandiliers and a giant flat screen on the wall.

"Is this place really yours?" Alec asked in amazement.

"Of course, I never accept anything less than the best." Sebastian said with a grin. He set up the candles in a circle and told Magnus to cast a spell that prevented Lucifer from coming out. He needed to do an extra powerful one, since Lucifer was so powerful.

"Alright, who's ready to summon a powerful demon?" Magnus asked before he began chanting furiously in a demon language. Suddenly, there was a shaking in the ground, like an earthquake. Alec fell onto a table and Sebastian smashed into a wall, but amazingly, Magnus stayed in place. Then, an invisible force threw everyone back.

Magnus brushed his clothes off and approached his father, trying to hide his immense disgust. Lucifer was hideous, with dark black eyes and a blood red figure. Obviously, his form was reduced since the real him would burn someone's eyes out, much like an angel's.

"WHO DARES CALL UPON ME?" Lucifer boomed.

Everyone covered their ears at the raw power that echoed in his voice.

Sebastian stepped forward, dropping his hands. "It is I, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"Morgenstern? Oh, yes. I have heard quite a deal about you in hell, boy. And you two?" Lucifer said, turning to Magnus and Alec. "Why, you look quite familiar." he said, squinting at Magnus.

"I can't imagine why." Magnus said, setting his jaw. "Don't recognize me, _daddy?" _

Lucifer looked stunned. "It cannot be. _James?_"

"The warlock's name is Magnus." Sebastian interjected.

"Magnus? I don't remember a Magnus." Lucifer said, deep in thought.

"It is not relevant. What is relevant is that I need your help." Sebastian said.

"And why should I help you?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, we did sort of trap you." Alec muttered.

As Lucifer turned to Alec with furious eyes, Magnus quickly interrupted. "Because you can benefit from this."

"I am listening." Lucifer said, interested.

Sebastian explained the plan to Lucifer and he listened keenly. After Sebastian was finished, Lucifer appeared to be deep in thought.

"I shall think about your plan."

"How long will that take?" Alec asked.

"A day. No more no less." Lucifer said shortly.

"Alright. Send him back." Sebastian said, turning to Magnus.

Magnus banished the demon and collapsed in a chair.

"Man is that guy hard to please."

"Hush, now go get some rest. You shall have to summon again tomorrow and you need energy." Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, mother." Magnus groaned and trudged to his room, pulling Alec with him. As soon as the door shut, Magnus let all of the false emotions leave his face. Alec gasped as he saw the raw pain etched on the lines of Magnus' face, and kissed his cheek and wrapped him in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay." Alec whispered, stroking his boyfriend's hair as Magnus began to cry.

"Never in my lifetime did I think I would see that terrible man again." Magnus said, his voice choked up. "Can you believe that he didn't even remember me? His own son?"

"It doesn't even matter what he thinks. You are the kindest, most noble man I've ever will be okay." Alec said, kissing the top of Magnus' head.

"Yes, it will be." Magnus said, pulling away, a look of fierce determination on his face. Magnus brushed away his tears, his gaze distant, and Alec could tell he was forming a plan.

"What are we going to do?" Alec asked.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to make Sebastian pay. We are going to defeat him." Magnus said, eyes rimmed with red.

"How?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But, first, we need the help of a few people."

* * *

Isabelle drifted into sleep, exhaustion taking over her.

_She was drifting on clouds, feeling their soft touch under her feet. She was looking for something, but she did not know what. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. _

"_Magnus?" she asked incredulously._

_The warlock looked peaceful, with no glitter on his face, wearing normal clothes. But, perhaps everyone looked serene in dreams. _

"_Isabelle, listen, I do not have much time." Magnus said. _

"_What?" Isabelle asked, confused._

"_This is not just a dream, Isabelle. I need you to listen to me. I am communicating with you through your dreams. I need your help. We are going to defeat Sebastian." _

* * *

Jace leaned forward, his lips nearly touching Clary's. They jumped apart as Isabelle ran in, pushing the door open without even knocking, breathless.

"You really need to work on your timing." Jace grumbled.

"Be quiet, this is important. I just got a message from Magnus. We have a plan to defeat Sebastian." Isabelle said.

Jace and Clary met eyes in amazement.

* * *

"Sebastian! If I am going to live here, then you are going to buy some glitter." Magnus argued.

"For the last time, no. I am not wasting my time to get you some stupid glitter when there is so much to do." Sebastian said, setting up the candles the next morning.

"My glitter is _not _stupid." Magnus argued.

"Magnus! Can't you just conjure up some glitter?" Sebastian said, frustrated.

Magnus gave him a look and stalked away, faking anger. He slammed his bedroom door shut, shouting "YOU CAN EXPECT THAT RITUAL TO BE DELAYED UNTIL YOU GIVE ME AN APOLOGY!"

Magnus sighed in annoyance. Was this really what it came to? He hated pretending to like that despicable boy. Only fifteen and he wanted to destroy the world due to his own personal issues. To think about going near that boy again made Magnus want to bury himself alive. He smiled as he realized Alec was taking a shower. At least Alec was here to help him through it. When Alec was there, Magnus felt ten times stronger. Magnus felt a burst of love toward his boyfriend and a mischevious grin lit up his face. He snapped his fingers and the door swung open.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice asked from behind the curtain.

"Yes?" Magnus asked innocently as he approached the curtain.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Alec yelled as Magnus pulled it open. He looked at Magnus in annoyance. "Now is not the time for your tricks."

"Why not, love?" Magnus asked and pulled Alec to him.

* * *

**Things are definitely lightening up for Malec so I thought I'd end it with a happy scene because who doesn't love those? I'll try to update fast tomorrow so you guys don't have to wait as long :). Review/follow/favorite!**


	33. Chapter 33- Magnus' Revenge

**Hi everyone :). Because of all of your amazingly awesome support, I have made another chapter today. Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to give away too much. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

"MAGNUS! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Sebastian commanded.

"Sorry, mom. I don't feel like doing that right now." Magnus called back, examining his nails.

Sebastian lost his patience and kicked the door open. Hard. So hard that it not only swung open, but fell off its hinges and landed at Magnus' feet.

"Well, someone's violent." Magnus said, calmly eyeing the door at his feet.

"Lucifer does not like to wait. Now go summon him."

"Sorry, my magic is feeling really weak right now." Magnus said.

"Enough." Sebastian said, his eyes blazing with anger. "Go. Now."

"Ugh, fine." Magnus said, giving in. He pretended to act impassive, but his heart was pounding at the very thought of his father, never mind seeing him.

Magnus chanted and soon, Lucifer was in the circle of candles yet again.

"Greetings, again. I have made my decision." Lucifer said, getting straight to the point.

"Excellent. And your decision is…" Sebastian trailed off.

"Yes. I will help you. On one condition, though." Lucifer said.

Sebastian opened his mouth to ask what condition when a large explosion sounded.

"What the he-" Sebastian started to say, but was cut off when a bunch of Shadowhunters with very large weapons stormed in, Alec right in the front, a triumphant smile on his face. "What is this?"

"This is an invasion." Magnus said smugly.

"Warlock, you did this?" Sebastian asked furiously.

"Of course. You should really check the levels of magic activity in here. But, no you had to act all arrogant. You know the arrogant always get caught." Magnus said.

"You will pay for this." Sebastian growled as two people grabbed him.

"Well so much for him." Lucifer muttered.

Magnus turned back to his father, remembering him.

"As for you, Lucifer, your services are no longer needed. You may leave." Magnus said, about to banish him, but Lucifer's words stopped him.

"Wait, Magnus."

Magnus froze.

"I know that we haven't gotten to know each other, and that you grew up alone, but I sincerely regret that. I wanted to see you grow up, but I was not permitted due to my identity. You don't have to banish me immediately. We can start over, as a father and son, togeth-" Lucifer began but Magnus cut him off.

"Stop your nonsense. You are banished." Magnus said with a sweep of his hand, and Lucifer disappeared.

Magnus blinked away his tears and turned back to Sebastian, just in time for Clary to finish her rune. Well, her second rune. The first one spoke of location, so that obviously was a tracking spell. And the second one spoke of confinement, so that Sebastian couldn't escape.

"Take him to the Clave." Magnus ordered the people who held him back as Sebastian screamed foul names at Magnus in demon language.

They dragged him away, and suddenly it was silent. The only two people left were Magnus and Alec.

"We did it." Alec whispered in disbelief.

"We did it." Magnus repeated, and relief flooded into him.

"I didn't expect it to be this easy." Magnus admitted to the Clave. "And obviously it isn't. Sebastian has done more than just the things we know of. His goal was not only to take over the world, but to control it. He has done many terrible things that will take a long time to reverse. For example, he has turned Shadowhunters evil, gave demons power to escape and places to hide. But, now that he is stopped and been executed, we are looking at a new beginning. A beginning of hope."

The Clave clapped. "Thank you, Magnus Bane, for your encouraging words. Would anyone like to add anything else?" Maryse asked.

"I would." Alec spoke up. "I would like to add something."

"Yes?"

"I would like to add that this is a chance to improve the Clave. To not let history repeat itself. Have you not noticed that a key ally to Sebastian were Clave members themselves? Even though Paul, Micheal, and many more were placed in prison for their treachery, what is to stop others from joining the side of evil out of fear? We must find a way to overcome these problems and unite as one."

"Absolutely." Maryse agreed as the Clave clapped again.

Magnus met eyes with Alec and gave him an encouraging smile.

* * *

"Is this really happening?" Alec asked again.

"You bet." Magnus said with a grin. "Your amazingly hot boyfriend did take you on a picnic and that picnic is located about 15,000 feet from the ground."

Alec reached out and touched a cloud in wonder. "How is this even possible?"

"When you have a boyfriend as awesome as me, everything is possible." Magnus said with a wink.

"Thank you for the beautiful dinner." Alec whispered.

"Thank you for the beautiful smile." Magnus replied, packing the picnic basket up. Once he was done, Magnus snapped his fingers, and they were both on the ground again.

"I can't believe I managed to be lucky enough to have a boyfriend like you." Alec said, grinning at his boyfriend.

"Maybe you shouldn't be." Magnus said, suddenly serious. "Have a boyfriend like me."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked nervously.

Magnus got down on one knee and Alec watched dumbfounded. He snapped his fingers, and a box, open with a gold ring appeared in it Magnus' hand. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :). Review/follow/favorite!**


	34. Chapter 34- Wedding Preparations

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter :). Hope you like it. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alec just stood there, eyes wide, as he took in the scene of his hopeful boyfriend. At first, he couldn't remember how to respond, but eventually he remembered it was a yes or no question. Magnus remained on one knee, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as the silence grew longer and longer.

"Yes." Alec finally managed to choke out.

Relief flooded into Magnus, along with endless love towards his boyfriend. Wait no, fiancé. A warm feeling filled Magnus' chest as the word took full meaning.

Magnus stood up and placed the ring on Alec's finger. They both stood there, staring at the ring, and then Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and threw himself into his fiancé's arms. He kissed with all the passion and love that he had for him, everything that he had to give.

When they pulled away, they felt changed. More mature, somehow. Which was saying a lot for Magnus, who had seemed as mature as an eight hundred year old could get.

* * *

"WHAT?" Isabelle squealed excitedly two days later.

"Oh goodness. I don't know why I agreed to tell her with you." Magnus muttered, his hands over his ears.

"This is going to be a-ma-zing!" Isabelle sang excitedly, almost knocking them both over in a bear hug.

"That's not the only news we have." Alec said, a bit nervous about how Isabelle's going to take this.

"It isn't?" Isabelle asked confused.

"Nope. We've decided to move into the Institute with you guys after we get married." Alec said with a grin.

Magnus covered his ears again, afraid. "OH MY GOSH!" Isabelle screamed, making Magnus wince.

"Isabelle, honestly."

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Isabelle said, trying to control herself.

Magnus grinned at Jace who looked traumatized. "What's wrong?"

"And I thought being scarred was over when Alec moved out, but no, you guys are just going to keep your PDA going, aren't you?" Jace asked.

"Always." Magnus said, and to further prove his point, he grabbed Alec by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Magnus had expected Alec to tense and push him away, like he usually did when he was shy, but this time, the met Magnus at the middle. Alec kissed Magnus back with the same fervor as Magnus did, going as far to even deepen the kiss. Magnus smiled against Alec's mouth. Alec had changed so much since he had been with Magnus, and it was for the better.

"Okay, break it up you two. We have a lot of planning to do." Isabelle eventually interjected.

Jace looked green, as if he was about to throw up, and ran out of the room, clutching his stomach and shouting "IT'S BACK!"

Magnus chuckled and turned to Isabelle with confusion. "Planning?" he asked.

"Of course, who else to plan your wedding than your darling sister?" Isabelle asked, batting her eyelashes affectionately.

"NO!" Magnus shouted, backing up against the wall. "Just no!"

"Oh come on, my wedding planning is much better than my cooking!" Isabelle protested. "Come on, pleeeeeeeaaseeeeeeee?"

She shot Alec a pleading look, and to his horror, Magnus saw pity in Alec's expression.

"No Alec! Don't give in! This isn't happening!" Magnus said, sinking to the ground, and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Alec looked at Magnus with an incredulous expression. "Come on, Magnus, what harm could it do?"

Magnus looked at Alec, annoyed. "Fine, let her plan it. But if we end up with a theme of high heels and thigh scheaths, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"YES!" Isabelle shouted, causing Magnus to groan and put his hands over his ears again.

* * *

"Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations." Magnus groaned. "I've been hearing too much of that word."

He sank onto his couch, and stroked it affectionately.

"I can't believe I'm moving out of my beautiful apartment."

"How long _have _you been living here?" Alec asked curiously.

"About three hundred years, but it was the closest to home I got." Magnus said.

Magnus burst out laughing as he saw Alec's expression. "I'm just joking, love. Only about two hundred."

Alec's jaw dropped. "Only?" he asked incredulously. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, since you don't really have anyone to walk you down the aisle, my father offered to." Alec said, nervously tugging on the hem of his shirt.

"Wait, I'm walking down the aisle?" Magnus asked.

"I thought so."

"I thought the person with the ring walked down the aisle. Aka you." Magnus said.

"I thought you would walk down the isle." Alec said.

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"Because you wear glitter."

Magnus threw a pillow at him and Alec caught it easily. "Wearing glitter does not give one aisle privaliges."

"Whatever." Alec said, laughing. "We'll let Isabelle figure this out."

He collapsed next to Magnus on the couch and put a hand on his thigh. "Speaking of fathers, why did you shun yours away like that?" Alec asked delicately.

Magnus stopped laughing and a hard look replaced his happy one. "Lucifer was not speaking the truth. He was lying to get free."

"What? How can you say that with such certainty?" Alec asked in amazement.

"Because I know him. Demons are all the same. They do whatever manipulative thing it takes to get what they want."

"Just because other demons do that doesn't mean-"Alec began.

"It's not just that!" Magnus said, standing up. "I saw the look on his face. It wasn't honest. It was greed. He has greed for freedom and he was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted."

Alec looked at Magnus sympathetically. He walked to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sorry I brought it up."

"It's alright." Magnus said.

"You know something?" Alec asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Magnus chuckled and turned around to face Alec, taking his hands in his own. "I love you too."

"I love you more." Alec said.

Suddenly, Magnus got a look of surprise. "Oh yes." he murmured.

"What?" Alec asked, confused.

"I've got a surprise for you." Magnus said with a grin.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Magnus ordered.

With a sigh, Alec did just so. He heard Magnus snap his fingers, and suddenly, something big and puffy was being pressed into his hands. Alec opened his eyes and saw a wedding dress in his hands.

"For the person who is going to walk down the aisle." Magnus said, trying not to laugh.

"Go put on some glitter." Alec said, tossing the dress back to Magnus.

Magnus got a dangerous look in his eye and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Alec was wearing the wedding dress. Magnus quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Definitely a keeper." he said with a grin.

"You did not just do that." Alec said, dangerously.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" Magnus asked.

Alec started to chase Magnus who ran out of the apartment and onto the road, laughing. Alec tripped over his dress, and Magnus almost fell on the floor laughing, but continued to run.

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled after his snickering boyfriend.

* * *

"STOP!" Alec yelled, still running after Magnus a few minutes later.

Finally, they reached the Institute. Magnus threw the doors open and ran into the hall, a grin on his face.

"ALEC! ISABELLE! JACE! MARYSE! CLARY!" Magnus yelled.

Everyone came running, worried looks on their face just as Alec reached the doors of the Institute.

"Catch!" Magnus said, tossing the phone to Jace, who caught it easily.

"What the-" Jace asked and doubled over laughing as he saw the picture on it.

"What?" Clary asked, looking over Jace's shoulder, then she burst out laughing.

Alec ran up and was about to snatch the phone when Jace tossed it to Isabelle, who then tossed it to Maryse, until it was like a game of 'monkey in the middle'.

Finally, Alec tackled Magnus and grabbed the phone, throwing it against the wall.

Magnus stopped laughing. "That was two hundred dollars!"

"Sorry!" Alec smirked.

"Alec, you do realize your still wearing a wedding dress, don't you?" Isabelle said between laughs.

Alec looked down in horror.

"Did you run all the way here like that?" Jace asked, laughing so hard he fell to the ground.

Alec remembered running after Magnus throughout the whole way here. Amazingly, it hadn't even dawned on him that he was running through New York in a wedding dress.

Magnus laughed so hard that his face was completely red, gasping for breath.

"Change me back." he ordered. "Now."

Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec was wearing his normal clothes.

Alec looked around and saw everyone, even Maryse was dying of laughter.

"Mom! I thought you were supposed to be supporting me!" he complained.

"Sorry dear." Maryse gasped. "But that was genuinely hilarious."

Alec looked around at his laughing family and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :). Review/follow/favorite!**


	35. Chapter 35- Wifey

**Hey everyone :). I'm glad you guys loved the last chapter, I was cracking up as I was writing it too. I hope you like this chapter too :). Disclaimer- All characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled. "Come here, right now!"

Alec just sat calmly at the table, spreading some jam on his toast. After a while, Magnus stormed in, angrily clutching three wedding dresses. Alec tried so hard not to laugh, but eventually he burst out laughing.

"Oh yes, laugh it up Alexander. We shall see who is laughing when we are at the wedding and a certain someone mysteriously pops into a wedding dress!" Magnus said and stalked away.

"Wait Magnus." Alec said, and grabbed his fiancé's arm.

"What?" Magnus asked, his face closed off.

"Sorry. I'll put your clothes back." Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist. "Love you."

"Love you too." Magnus said.

"Can you believe it?" Alec said after a while. "That in a few days we're going to be married."

"Not even a bit." Magnus murmured thoughtfully.

"Magnus? Are you sure about this?" Alec asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, turning around to see Alec's face.

"I mean, we don't have to go through with this."

"What has gotten into you? Why would I want to back out of this? I _asked _you." Magnus asked, confused.

"I don't know. After all your years, after everyone you've been with, why me? Are you sure you want to settle down with _me?" _Alec asked.

Magnus just stood there staring at Alec. Then, he grabbed Alec's hand and marched to his room. He released Alec's hand as he neared his bookshelf full of spell books, and wildly began flipping through them, not listening to Alec's protests. Suddenly, Alec grabbed Magnus' arm and turned him to face him.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"I'm trying to find an immortality spell." Magnus said, annoyed, snatching his arm back.

"What? Why?" Alec asked, stunned.

"I just thought that I don't want to have someone after you. I knew this from the beginning, but I don't want you to just fade away in my life. I don't want you to leave me some day. I need to find one. Now." Magnus said desperately as he turned page after page.

Alec plucked the spell book from Magnus' arms swiftly, holding it out of his reach when he grabbed for it. "Shhhh, stop it." Alec said softly.

Magnus eventually gave up, and sank down onto the floor. Alec placed the spell book on the table, and gently lowered himself next to Magnus. He used his index finger to turn Magnus' head towards him.

"Magnus, there's no need for that. You and I both know that there isn't such a spell in the world. If there was, then we would know. There's not going to be one for a long time. And by that time I'll…be gone. Promise me you'll stop looking for one. It's no use." Alec said.

"Alright." Magnus whispered. "I promise."

But he was crossing his fingers behind his back.

* * *

"By the Angel!" Alec said, eyes wide as he took in the picture that was what the wedding hall was supposed to look like.

"It's…perfect." Magnus breathed.

"Isn't it?" Isabelle asked, grinning.

The room was midnight blue, the ceiling had stars hanging down from it and stars painted on it. The tables were oak, and round, Magnus' favorite. The chairs were oak as well; they were long, with elaborate designs on them. There was a large chandelier in the middle of the room, right above a table where the cake lay. The cake was one of those where you can put pictures. It was three tiers, with at least five pictures all around each tier. Around the room were pictures of Magnus and Alec, some holding hands, some with their arms wrapped around each other, some with them just staring into each other's eyes. Towards the front of the room was a long strip of white silk that led up the stairs to a large stage where the marriage was to be conducted. All on the floor were little specks of glitter, a hint of Magnus.

"And I was thinking that the whole room should be spritzed with your favorite scent: sandalwood." Isabelle added.

"Oh, Izzy, it's wonderful." Alec said, grinning widely. Both Magnus and Alec met eyes, their emotions clear on their faces. This meant a lot to both of them.

"All right, break it up you two, and give Izzy a hug." Isabelle said, opening her arms.

Both of them grinned and hugged Isabelle.

"You my dear, are amazing." Magnus said.

"What can I say? I was born like this." Isabelle bragged.

"We've been meaning to ask you, Isabelle, who is walking down the aisle?" Alec asked when they broke away.

Isabelle looked confused. "Um, I'm assuming it would be Magnus."

"It's because I wear glitter isn't it?" Magnus asked, annoyed. "Wearing glitter does _not _give one aisle privilages. Shouldn't it be the one with the ring? As in Alec?"

"I don't know!" Isabelle said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"That's for you two to figure out. See you later." Isabelle said, slipping out of the room.

"Not it." Magnus said immediately.

"You can't just say not it!" Alec argued.

"Can and did." Magnus said smugly, and walked away.

"Magnus!" Alec called after him, annoyance plain in his voice.

"Yes, wifey?" Magnus asked, turning around.

"Wifey?" Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus' mouth twitched. "Yes. What is it wifey darling?"

"Magnus! Honestly, you are such a child for eight hundred years old sometimes."

"Sorry, wifey darling, I couldn't hear you over your overall feminineness." Magnus called over his shoulder as he resumed walking away.

Alec rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Sorry, Magnus, but I think you are walking down the aisle." Isabelle said.

"What?" Magnus whined. "I said not it!"

"Well, you know how the wife hides her wedding dress from the groom? I feel like the suit you picked out certainly is close enough to a wedding dress to follow that tradition. And if that happens, then that means you're the wife." Isabelle explained.

"But I am a man! This is madness!" Magnus protested.

"Yes, because every man I know wears a lace top and two hundred pounds of glitter every day." Isabelle said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I said I was a man. I never said I wasn't a bisexual one." Magnus muttered.

"Whatever! Is there any other changes you want to your suit?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus eyed his beautiful suit critically. It was midnight blue, to go with the theme of the wedding hall, with a sequined rose in the pocket. It had a light coat of white glitter, so it sort of looked like stars shimmering in the sky. The tie was also midnight blue as well.

"Yes. It would look much better if the tie was sequined too." Magnus said blandly.

"Aw, poor baby, you're a woman. Get over it." Isabelle said, snatching the tie up and stalking out.

"Well, she's in a good mood." Magnus muttered.

"Can I come in now?" Alec yelled.

"No!" Magnus yelled back.

"Too bad." Alec yelled back, stalking in.

Quickly, Magnus snapped his fingers, and the suit was covered with a long, thick black blanket. Alec walked in, suspiciously eyeing the blanket.

"What's under that?" he asked.

"My wedding dress." Magnus said.

"So you are going to walk down the aisle?" Alec asked.

"Yes. Can't you see how excited I am?" Magnus said, beaming blandly at him.

Alec laughed. "It's okay. It was bound to happen."

"What's in your hand?" Magnus asked, changing the subject.

"The guest list. Isabelle told me to make it for her." Alec said, looking down at the notebook and pen in his hands.

Magnus patted the seat next to him. "I'll help."

Alec sat next to him. "Who else do you think should come?"

"Hmmm, you got the basics. But, I do have a question." Magnus said. "Why did you invite a vampire?"

"Simon? Becau-"

"No, Jackson. That guy is dreadfully annoying." Magnus said.

"Um, I don't remember ever writing that down. I don't even know who that is."

"Ugh, vampires are such prima donnas." Magnus said, taking the pen and scratching out the name.

Alec grinned and Magnus looked curiously at Alec. "What?"

"It's just the comments you make. They're…unique."

"Well I am certainly a unique person." Magnus said, flashing a grin at Alec.

"I know." Alec said. He hadn't meant for it to come out that low and sexy, but before he knew it, a dangerous look took over Magnus' face.

"Oh? You do?" Magnus asked innocently, leaning in.

"Magnus, we have a lot of work to do…" Alec said, leaning away.

"Yes, we do." Magnus said, pulling Alec forward so their lips met.

And suddenly the guest list didn't seem so important anymore.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :). Review/follow/favorite! **


	36. Chapter 36- The Wedding (Part 1)

**Here's the second chapter of the day, guys. Enjoy :). Disclaimer- Of course, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare. The Malec kissing scene in italics is taken from her website as well.**

* * *

"Magnus, stop that. Or you'll ruin your suit." Isabelle scolded.

Magnus immediately removed his hand from his suit, the thought of his beautiful sequined and glitter suit ruined far more important than his worries.

"Isabelle," Magnus said nervously. "I don't think I've ever been more nervous in all my years."

"Well, everyone's worried on their wedding day, it's totally normal." Isabelle said breezily, fixing the sequined rose in Magnus' suit. Magnus turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

"How would you know?"

"Because I am smarter than you. Now, breathe in and breathe out and hurry up and finish your makeup." Isabelle said, directing Magnus to a mirror.

Magnus quickly rushed over, suddenly afraid he wouldn't have enough time to look his best. He snapped his fingers and a table of makeup appeared in front of him. He quickly applied neon blue eyeliner, mascara, and applied eyeshadow with different shades of glittery blue around his eye. To finish off, he took different shades of glitter and lightly applied it all over his body. When he was done, he smiled a little at his look. Obviously, it wasn't one of his more elaborate looks, but it was special. It was simple, yet him.

"MAGNUS! HURRY UP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! " Isabelle yelled.

Quickly snapping his fingers so the makeup disappeared, Magnus gave himself one last nervous glance, and bolted off to go see what Isabelle wanted.

* * *

"Can you please stop your pacing?" Jace begged Alec, who seemed oblivious to Jace's repeated pleas.

"How can I calm down? Jace, I'm not sure I can go through with this." Alec said worriedly, sitting down abruptly next to Jace, but then standing up again and remaining pacing.

Jace sighed deeply, and arose, quickly blocking Alec's way and grabbing him by the shoulders. "LISTEN TO ME ALEC, YOU ARE GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS WEDDING. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE MAGNUS AND YOU LOVE EACH OTHER AND WANT TO SPEND YOUR LIFE TOGETHER. NOW QUIT ACTING LIKE A NERVOUS-" Jace began to shout in Alec's face when Magnus's voice interrupted him down the hall.

"NO I WILL NOT EAT YOUR SAFOU, I HATE SAFOU!" Magnus yelled.

Jace stopped with a look of confusion on his face and Alec broke out into a grin.

"You're right." Alec said, grinning as he sat down. He remembered Magnus, their first kiss.

_He was so lost in thought he almost banged into the front door, which Magnus was leaning against, looking at him through eyes narrowed to crescents._

"_What is it?" Alec said._

"_Never kissed anyone?" Magnus said. "No one at all?"_

"_No," said Alec, hoping this didn't disqualify him from being datable. "Not a real kiss —"_

"_Come here." Magnus took him by the elbows and pulled him close. For a moment Alec was entirely disoriented by the feeling of being so close to someone else, to the kind of person he'd wanted to be close to for so long. Magnus was long and lean but not skinny; his body was hard, his arms lightly muscled but strong; he was an inch or so taller than Alec, which hardly ever happened, and they fit together perfectly. Magnus' finger was under his chin, tilting his face up, and then they were kissing. Alec heard a small hitching gasp come from his own throat and then their mouths were pressed together with a sort of controlled urgency. Magnus, Alec thought dazedly, really knew what he was doing. His lips were soft, and he parted Alec's expertly, exploring his mouth: a symphony of lips, teeth, tongue, every movement waking up a nerve ending Alec had never known he had._

_He found Magnus' waist with his fingers, touching the strip of bare skin he'd been trying to avoid looking at before, and slid his hands up under Magnus' shirt. Magnus jerked with surprise, then relaxed, his hands running down Alec's arms, over his chest, his waist, finding the belt loops on Alec's jeans and using them to pull him closer. His mouth left Alec's and Alec felt the hot pressure of his lips on his throat, where the skin was so sensitive that it seemed directly connected to the bones in his legs, which were about to give out. Just before he slid to the floor, Magnus let him go. His eyes were shining and so was his mouth._

"_Now you've been kissed," he said, reached behind him, and yanked the door open. "See you Friday?"_

_Alec cleared his throat. He felt dizzy, but he also felt alive — blood rushing through his veins like traffic at top speed, everything seemingly almost too brightly colored. As he stepped through the door, he turned and looked at Magnus, who was watching him bemusedly. He reached forward and took hold of the front of Magnus' t-shirt and dragged the warlock toward him. Magnus stumbled against him, and Alec kissed him, hard and fast and messy and unpracticed, but with everything he had. He pulled Magnus against him, his own hand between them, and felt Magnus' heart stutter in his chest._

_He broke off the kiss, and drew back._

"_Friday," he said, and let Magnus go. He backed away, down the landing, Magnus looking after him. The warlock crossed his arms over his shirt — wrinkled where Alec had grabbed it — and shook his head, grinning._

"_Lightwoods," Magnus said. "They always have to have the last word."_

_He shut the door behind him, and Alec ran down the steps, taking them two at a time, his blood still singing in his ears like music._

He smiled as he remembered more moments. Ones filled with love and passion. He remembered their trips around the world. He remembered when he had lost Max, and Magnus had been there, his arms around him, protecting Alec from the world. So when Isabelle called for him to stand on the stage for the wedding, he didn't feel nervous as he usually should, he felt calm and peaceful as he arose and walked off to his future.

* * *

Magnus watched Alec stand on the alter, a dreamy look in his eye. He wouldn't have expected that from Alec. Usually, Alec would by dying from anxiety. Magnus wondered what he was thinking about, and looked into Alec's clear blue eyes, as if they could help Magnus read his mind.

"Magnus, come here for a moment, your suit is wrinkled." Isabelle called from across the room.

Magnus left, with once last glance at Alec. As Isabelle began straightening his suit, Magnus' eyes grew distant as he remembered his first meeting with Alec.

_Magnus opened the door and came face to face with Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters? Magnus never invited the Nephlim. They were always dreadfully serious, always having to slay a vampire or two. And Magnus did not want to have one of those conversations again. _

"_Children of the Nephlim." he murmured thoughtfully. "Well, well. I don't remember inviting you." _

_When the tall girl with the long black hair showed him the invitations, he plucked it out of her hand. "I must have been drunk." he said. He disliked letting in those he did not mean to invite, but he decided to make an exception since he was feeling adventurous. He opened the door wide and gestured for them to come in. "Come in. And try not to murder any of my guests." _

_They all walked past him and Magnus watched him with bland distaste, but when he caught a flash of blue and black, he immediately straightened up. Blue eyes and black hair were his favorite combination after all. It was then when he saw Alec. He observed everyone with polite interest, yet shrunk close to people, as if afraid to be noticed. _

_Magnus observed him with interest. Usually the Nephlim marched in like they owned the place, much like the blond arrogant one in the front, but this was…different. Magnus smiled as Alec tried to shrink himself as a particularly rude vampire gave him a loathing look. Magnus found himself wanting to figure out more about this boy, so he took a step forward…_

It was the beginning of something wonderful and Magnus barely noticed as Isabelle told him it was time.

"What?" he said stupidly.

"It's time. Get out there, tiger." Isabelle said with a wink, giving him a slight shove over to an open door.

Magnus felt slightly nervous, but a deep sense of righteousness burned within him as he took Tessa's arm and moved to enter the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :). Review/follow/favorite!**


	37. Chapter 37- The Wedding (Part 2)

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the second part to the wedding. Hope you like it and I'm sorry a million for being late. Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, who cannot get COHF published fast enough.**

* * *

Magnus walked out, hand in hand with one of his closest friends in the world. He should feel nervous; he heard from everyone he had ever known, even Tessa, that the walk down the aisle was the hardest part. Yet, all Magnus could feel is excitement. He wanted Alec to be his, and the sooner the better. The very thought of Alec being his husband made his pulse increase rapidly. As they walked through the doors, his breath caught, not in fear, but at the sight of Alec. He didn't think anyone could be more beautiful. Alec's face was just perfect, there's nothing he wouldn't give for this innocent Shadowhunter. Suddenly, it all faded away. The people. The noise. The world. It was just Magnus and Alec. Malec. He could see the endless love in Alec's crystal blue eyes that he knew was mirrored in his own. He took Alec in, wanting to memorize every part of him, to take this moment and prolong it forever. Alec's tousled black hair, the way he twiddled his fingers, his soft lips that Magnus' own lips were against on various occasions, his muscled arms, twined with runes. There wasn't one thing that Magnus would change.

"We are joined here today to celebrate the joining of Magnus Augustus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Jace said, stepping forward and interrupting Magnus' thoughts. Magnus looked around and realized he was already at the alter, and Tessa had left his arm. He looked at the crowd, some dressed in gold; the Shadowhunters of course, and others in blue. Magnus caught Jocelyn's eye and smiled as she grinned at him.

"We shall begin with the exchanging of rings." Jace said, and pulled two boxes out of his pocket and handing them both one. Though you would expect them to be smiling, they weren't. Their faces seemed expressionless to everyone but each other. Magnus knew exactly what Alec was thinking by looking into his eyes and vice versa.

Their eyes never left each other as they exchanged the rings. It was short and to the point. Everyone stood up and clapped politely and Isabelle yelled "WOOOO!"

Once everyone calmed down, Jace turned to the crowd again. "May the ritual commence." Jace announced.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, their gazes full of love and understanding. Magnus and Alec took the steles from Jace's hands, and smiled at one another. First, they drew Clary's rune that made it possible for someone to draw runes on a non-Shadowhunter temporarily, then they drew the customary runes. Love. Trust. Commitment. Devotion. All over each other's arms and over their hearts. When they pulled away, Alec was blinking back tears. They both handed their steles back to one another and it was done. Well almost.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Jace announced, grinning. "I mean, you may now kiss the groom. Wait, I mean the groom can kiss the groom. Well-Whatever, just make out with one another." Jace gave up.

Magnus and Alec turned to each other and Magnus gave Alec a seductive wink. "You don't have to tell me twice." They leaned forward and kissed. At first it was slow, but it quickly grew more passionate and more passionate…

"GET A ROOM!" Isabelle yelled.

Magnus and Alec broke apart, breathing hard. They had forgotten that this was a wedding and that they weren't alone. They glanced at the crowd, who was grinning at them.

"So who's ready to party?" Simon yelled.

* * *

Magnus sipped his glass of wine, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked, coming up behind him.

"Just us. It's a bit strange to call you my husband, but I'll get used to it." Magnus said with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, _wifey." _Alec said with a grin.

Magnus' smile faded. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, _wifey." _Alec said innocently.

"I am not wifey! I am husbandey!" Magnus protested.

"I'm sorry what? I do recall you saying that whoever walked down the aisle is wifey. So you're wifey." Alec said with mock sadness.

"No! I refuse to listen!" Magnus said, covering his ears.

Alec gave Magnus a peck on the cheek, and removed his hands from his ears and took them in his own.

"That reminds me, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Alec said.

"What is it, darling?" Magnus asked, touching Alec's cheek.

"It's about this whole binding rune idea of yours. I don't think it's-"

"Hush, Alec. It's fine. I'm an experienced warlock and it shall do no damage. Besides, I want you to be able to use my power whenever you need it." Magnus said with a wink.

Alec sighed. "But that isn't it-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THE NIGHT ISN'T OVER YET. YOU SEE, OUR GROOM, MAGNUS BANE, WISHES TO PLACE A BINDING RUNE ON THE OTHER GROOM ALEC. SO LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE!" Isabelle shouted, cutting Alec off. "COME ON UP GUYS!"

Magnus took Alec by the hand and led him up on the wedding alter. He grabbed a stele from Clary and handed it to Alec. Seeing his worried expression, Magnus added "It's fine darling, nothing will happen."

Alec nervously took the stele and drew the binding rune on Magnus' arm. Magnus took the stele from Alec with a grin and drew a matching rune on Alec's arm. Everyone clapped and cheered, and someone even whistled. That is, until they realized that Alec had gone unconscious and Magnus was desperately calling Alec's name.

* * *

**Yep, I left it off with a little cliffhanger. I'm planning on making the next chapter long to apologize for this one's shortness, and I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for all your beautiful support, love you guys! Review/follow/favorite!**


	38. Chapter 38- An Astonishing Realization

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long, especially since I left it off with a cliffie. Hope you like this chapter and I really think you'll be super surprised about the new twist I put in :). Disclaimer- As always, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

It was uncanny. One moment, everything was fine. Magnus remembered focusing on Alec's arm with such concentration, wanting to make this binding rune perfect since it was a permanent reminding of their love and all they shared. He remembered looking up at Alec's face, expecting to see his expression mirrored on his husband's. But, it was if the moment slowed down. The noise faded into the background and Magnus' heart began to pound painfully in his chest as Alec's eyes rolled back in his head. He watched with shock as his body fell limply and Magnus recovered only quick enough to barely catch him. For a moment, everyone was confused, and the clapping died down as Magnus realized what was going on.

"Alec!" Magnus whispered. "Alec!" Magnus yelled, louder and more desperately.

"Magnus, what happened?" Isabelle asked, hurrying on stage.

"I don't know. He just…fainted." Magnus said hopelessly. He quickly put his hands over Alec's heart and muttered a few chantings. "Nothing is working."

"We better call the Silent Brothers." Isabelle said. "Come on, let's lay Alec on that table."

* * *

Magnus paced back and forth, willing himself not to fall apart. _Alec will be fine, _he assured himself.

Suddenly, the door opened and Brother Zachariah stood at the door.

"Is he okay?" Magnus blurted out. "What happened to him?"

_Come in, Bane. The boy is fine. _Brother Zachariah said inside Magnus' head. Magnus hurried inside, pushing past him. He stopped beside Alec, who looked peaceful, as if he was sleeping. Magnus pushed hair out of Alec's eyes and turned back to Brother Zachariah.

"What caused this?" Magnus asked.

_Well, that is quite a…complicated matter. _Brother Zachariah said. _You see, the binding rune you and Alexander drew on one another was a bit too…strong. _

"Wait, is this fatal?"

_Acutally, no. It is quite the opposite. The binding rune did not just bind your powers and strength to one another. It actually bound your perpetuity as well, _he said.

Magnus blinked at Brother Zachariah, soaking the situation in. "So what you're saying is that Alec didn't just get some of my powers, he has my immortality?"

_Well, in a way. The immortality is much like the powers. They are shared. They do not belong to one person, but to both. _Brother Zachariah said.

"Is this permanent?" Magnus asked, a bit hopeful, a bit fearful.

_I'm afraid this is irreversible. I shall leave you to your beloved. _Brother Zachariah bowed his head and left.

"Thank you for your services." Magnus said.

Once the door shut, Magnus just stood there. He didn't know what to think. Of course, he had been looking for an immortality spell for Alec, but he wasn't going to perform it on him without at least asking. Immortality was something that was a curse as much as it was a blessing. Magnus was excited that Alec would be with him all his life, but yet he feared how Alec would change over the years. The Angel knew the years changed Magnus. To think of his fragile, shy Alec seeing his family die before him. Seeing their children grow up and perish. Seeing friends perish and yet you remained unchanged. It could be too much for Alec. Magnus worried about how he would break the news to Alec.

_Oh Alec, _Magnus thought sadly, as he gazed at his husband's face. _I'm sorry._

* * *

Blackness. That was all Alec had seen. He saw flashes of light sometimes, and voices he was too exhausted to recognize or decipher, but that was it. Then, consciousness slowly found its way to him and pulled him out of sleep's comforting embrace. When he opened his eyes to his bedroom ceiling, he had no idea where he was at first, and what time of day it was. He looked to his right and saw Magnus, his beautiful face set in sleep. Alec tried to sit up and cried out as an unexpected wave of dizziness came over him. Magnus jerked awake, wildly looking around, but calmed down when his eyes rested on Alec. His expression turned from relieved to…something Alec couldn't identify. He decided to let it go, if it was important then Magnus would tell him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alec asked. His voice came out raspy, his voice dry.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a cup with a greenish liquid appeared in his hands. Magnus helped Alec swallow it, and gently lowered him back onto the bed.

"Don't strain yourself too much, love." Magnus said softly.

"How long was I out?" Alec asked suddenly.

"About a week." Magnus said.

"What?" Alec yelped, wincing as a headache came on.

"Yes, quite a while."

"What happened? Why did I pass out?" Alec asked.

Magnus avoided his gaze. "About that…"

"What's wrong Magnus?" Alec asked, concerned.

"It's nothing dear. It can wait. You should rest." Magnus lied. To anyone else, it would have seemed casual. But Alec could see right through him.

"Come on, you can tell me." Alec said, touching Magnus' arm to stop him from leaving.

Magnus sighed and slipped in bed next to Alec. He smiled as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't know if you're going to like this."

"Well, you won't know until you tell me." Alec said.

"Alright, alright. You know the binding runes we drew on one another? Well, it made an…alteration." Magnus said, wincing at how lame that sounded.

"Alteration."

"Well, the bottom line is, you're immortal now." Magnus said quickly, unable to contain in anymore.

Alec blinked. "What?"

"The binding spell didn't just bind my powers to you and your strength to me. It actually bound my immortality to you as well." Magnus explained.

Alec was quiet for a long time, and Magnus grew more and more nervous until he finally couldn't take it. "Say something. Please."

"I don't know what to say." Alec said eventually. "I mean, it's a lot to take in. We've been trying to find this for a while, and now that I have it…I don't really know what to think."

"I'm afraid it's irreversible. I'm sorry, darling. I didn't want you to become immortal like this. Against your will." Magnus said.

"Enough. There's nothing we can do to change this. There's no need to feel sorry for me. You should feel happy. We get to spend eternity together."

Magnus had tears in his eyes. "We get to spend eternity together." he repeated.

Alec smiled and brushed away Magnus' tears with his thumb. "Don't cry or I'll start too."

"Love you." Magnus whispered.

"Love you too." Alec touched his lips to Magnus'. And unlike the other kisses they had shared many times before, this one did not grow increasingly passionate. It was sweet and understated. Magnus could help thinking that the kiss was like Alec. Simple, yet sweet.

**Review/follow/favorite :). **


	39. Chapter 39- South Carolina

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Hope you like this one**.** Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Welcome home Alec and Magnus!" everyone but Jace shouted.

"What's this?" Magnus asked, taking in the sight of his beautifully decorated apartment.

"It's a welcome-home-since-your-near-encounter-of-death-an d-by-the-way-the-near-death-part-really-sucked-so- we-just-had-to-throw-a-party-to-take-your-mind-off -the-whole-almost-got-killed-thing-although-i'm-st ill-kind-of-reminding-you-of-that-now-but-this-doe sn't-count-because-soon-you-won't-even-remember-th is-because-you'll-ve-having-so-much-fun-partying party!" Isabelle said brightly.

"Welcome home immortal one." Jace said to Magnus, and turned to Alec. "And let's not forget immortal two."

"You told him?" Alec asked with disbelief, turning to Magnus, who winced.

"Yes, about that..."

"Magnus!"

"Sorry! They were all so demanding and wouldn't leave me alone when they suspected I wasn't telling them the whole truth." Magnus shivered. "They were so close, ganging up on me."

Alec patted his shoulder affectionately and turned to Jace. "Yes, i'm immortal now."

"Really?" Jace said sarcastically.

"Yeah, didn't anyone tell you?" Alec said seriously.

For a moment it was quite, then everyone, even Jace began laughing. Alec never talked back to Jace's insults.

"I guess immortality has changed his personality too." Jace said with a grin.

"Thats my boyfriend." Magnus said with a grin at Alec.

"Nuh-uh, Magnus. Alec isn't your boyfriend anymore." Isabelle reminded him.

Magnus looked startled. "Oh,yes."

Alec grinned.

"So when are you guys having your honeymoon?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

Jace's eyes bulged. "Honeymoon?"

"Yes, Jace. Has anyone ever told you about the birds and the bees? You see, when two people love eachother, they start-" Magnus began.

"NO!" Jace shouted, interrupting him.

"What? I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Magnus said, startled.

"Just no." Jace said. "Besides wasn't that world tour you guys had enough time. That was the place of your honeymoon. "

"Actually no. If every place that we went to South Carolina to was our honeymoon, then what your sitting under is our honeymoon too." Magnus said smugly.

Jace slowly looked down to the spot his was sitting on and bolted up, running away screaming. "IT'S ON ME! IT'S _ON _ME!"

Magnus chuckled and Alec blushed beet red. Alec smacked him on the arm.

"Some things are personal, Magnus." Alec muttered.

"I know, but it was worth it to see him running around screaming right?"

Isabelle looked between the two of them. "You two are a special pair."

"Yes we are." Magnus said with a wink at Alec, and gasped as Jace almost stepped on him as he resumed running around the room, shouting "TAINTED!"

* * *

"Morning, sugar plum, do you want some coffee?" Magnus asked, gently shaking Alec awake.

"Magnus? What time is it?" Alec asked, shaking off a bad dream that involved everyone he knew dying of old age.

"One. You looked really tired." Magnus apologized.

"It's fine." Alec took the coffee with a grateful smile.

"Alec, I need to discuss something with you." Magnus said, gently lowering himself on the side of the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Alec asked.

"Well, yes." Magnus said, nervously tugging on a lock of hair.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was…considering something." Magnus said.

"Considering what?"

"Well, what if I told you that you could become mortal again?" Magnus said, carefully scanning Alec's feelings.

"What?" Alec asked, sitting up.

"I was flipping through a spell book for a client and I found some spell that reduces someone back to immortality." Magnus said.

"Magnus, do you realize what you're saying? Do you really want to get rid of me that badly?" Alec asked, hurt.

Regret flooded into Magnus' eyes instantly. "No, darling, it's not because of that."

"Well what is it then?" Alec asked coldly.

"Immortality is a heavy burden. Too heavy for one to carry sometimes. Sometimes I wake up and wonder why I'm still alive. Sometimes I look back on all the mistakes I made and feel unbearable regret. Sometimes I remember the faces of those whom I watched die. Sometimes I remember people as close as family that died before my eyes, in my own hands. Do you really think I want you to go through that? To watch Jace die? To watch Izzy die? To watch your own mother and father age until finally giving out? Age changes you in ways that you cannot imagine, Alexander." Magnus said, his voice growing distant.

Alec touched Magnus' arm. "But, I'll have you with me. I don't know how I'm going to bear the years ahead, but as long as you're with me, I can face anything. What's done is done. Everything happens for a reason." Alec said.

"Quite cliché, don't you think?" Magnus said softly.

"Yes."

Alec touched Magnus' cheek and Magnus turned his head so that his lips were on Alec's hand and kissed it. "I love you." he said, his voice muffled against Alec's mouth.

"I love you too." Alec said.

The doorbell rang, loud and irritating.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?" Magnus boomed, arising to open the door.

"It's me." Isabelle said when Magnus answered the door. "Something's happened."

"What?" Magnus asked.

"No time. Come with me. The Silent Brothers are performing some tests on her because she's in a state of shock."

Magnus called Alec and they both hurried after Isabelle in worry, their hands tightly clasped together as they walked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :). Review/follow/favorite!**


	40. Chapter 40- Adoption

**Hey guys, my last chapter is coming up soon. I was thinking maybe a few after this one. Thanks for all your amazing support for my first fanfiction! Love you guys! Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Isabelle, who are you talking about?" Magnus asked for the millionth time, hurrying to catch up with her fast strides.

"Sophie!" Isabelle said impatiently, pushing the Institute door open.

Without thinking, Magnus followed immediately and crashed into Alec when the barrier threw him back. "Ugh, not this again." Magnus muttered as he stood up and helped Alec to his feet. Magnus muttered a few chants and entered the Institute, walking with long strides to the infirmary.

"Who is this?" Alec asked, looking over Magnus' shoulder at the girl who rest on the Institute infirmary bed.

"This is Sophie. Her and her parents were just attacked by a bunch of demons." Isabelle explained.

"And why are you showing us this mundane child?" Magnus asked, confused.

"Because she needs help. Besides, she's a Shadowhunter. And I was thinking that since she's an orphan you guys could…"

Magnus and Alec shared a look. "I'm not sure yet, Isabelle. This is a big decision to take. But first, what should be done to heal the child? What is the predicament anyway? Was she bitten?"

"Yes, all over her stomach and a few on her arms." Isabelle said.

"How is this child still alive?" Magnus muttered. "Alright, move aside everyone and let me work my magic."

* * *

"Thank you mister." Sophie said again, sucking a lollipop and looking at Magnus with affection.

"No problem, Soph. Being a hero is what I do." Magnus said with a wink.

"Magnus!" Alec hissed from across the room. Magnus broke eye contact with Sophie and cast a questioning look at Alec. "Come here!"

"Alright, hold on. I'll be right back, beautiful." Magnus said and left to see what Alec wanted.

"Magnus! What are you doing?"

"Looking fabulous, as always. Why? What is the problem?" Magnus asked with confusion.

"We haven't decided if we were going to take the girl in!" Alec said.

"Yes, I understand that." Magnus said, still confused.

"Well then why are you sweet talking her?" Alec asked.

"I don't know. She has a innocence that I adore in children." Magnus said. "Besides, what's the harm in talking to her?"

"She'll develop an attachment to you." Alec said angrily.

"Fine, whatever. I won't talk to her until we reach a decision. So what is our decision?"

"I don't know…" Alec said.

"Yeah, real helpful." Magnus said sarcastically.

"Well sorry! I don't know if we can ever manage a child!" Alec said in exasperation, throwing his hands up.

"Well the question is not if we can manage her, but if we want a child." Magnus said gently.

"Want a child? I mean, I've never really given it a thought…me being gay and all."

"Well, think about it now, dear. I'll give you until eight. Six hours. Think long and hard." Magnus said, and with that, he was gone.

* * *

"I think I'm ready to tell you." Alec said six hours later.

"Well?" Magnus asked after Alec was silent.

"I think I want to adopt her." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled. "I knew you would say that. So I already filed the papers for you!"

"WHAT?" Alec yelled.

Magnus winced. "Well, perhaps I shouldn't have told you like that…"

"You filed the adoption papers without asking me."

"Well, you see, sweet pea." Alec growled at the words 'sweet pea', causing Magnus to back up a step. "I knew your answer. You see, all the time we spent together, and our love is so strong there is no need for words and all and the really important thing here is we're going to be fathers!"

Alec's expression went blank. "What?"

"Please don't hurt me." Magnus said.

"Wait, what did you say?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus with an unreadable expression.

"Please don't hurt me?" Magnus asked.

"No before that." Alec said.

"We're going to be fathers?"

"Yeah. That." Alec said. He was silent for a long time.

"So are we in this together?" Magnus asked eventually.

Alec smiled. "Yeah, we're in this together."

Magnus closed the distance between them and gave Alec a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to be a father. I didn't even think about that." Alec said.

"I know, which is why I am here, darling. To state the obvious." Magnus said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know, I always thought you would want kids, but I didn't think it would happen like this." Magnus said cryptically.

"How did you think it would happen?" Alec asked curiously.

"I just figured that we would find a way to get you pregnant. You know, technology is bustling these days." Magnus said, trying not to laugh at Alec's expression.

"Why do I have to be the one to get pregnant? You're the one who walked down the aisle and wore the glitter!" Alec protested.

"I don't know. You just seem so motherly. Now, go get me some coffee, Virginia." Magnus said.

"Virginia?"

"Yeah, it seems like a really good mother's name, right?" Magnus asked, then yelped when Alec tried to throw a pillow at him. "Missed me."

"Oh yeah?" Alec asked dangerously and ran towards Magnus. Magnus yelled "ATTACK!" and ran the other way. They chased each other for a solid fifteen minutes until Alec finally managed to tackle Magnus to the ground.

"I win." Alec said triumphantly.

"Alright, fine. Now I'm your love slave, do what you will." Magnus said, faking angst.

"Oh?" Alec asked.

And although people gave them weird looks, Alec and Magnus seemed oblivious. Especially when Alec touched his lips to Magnus'.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :). I love Malec scenes, they just warm my heart. Tell me about how many chapter more you think I should do and I'm accepting suggestions on how you think I should end it. **


	41. Chapter 41- Sophie's New Family

**Hey guys! Back with another glittertastic chapter :). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"A-lec!" Magnus sang, striding into the room happily.

Alec groaned and put a pillow over his head. "Magnus, shhhhh." he mumbled, rolling over.

"Nope, sorry darling, you can't sleep today." Magnus said, although he didn't seem very apologetic. Alec heard a snap, and his sheets were pulled off of him.

"Hey!" Alec yelped, trying to cover himself. "Would you mind giving me my sheets back?" Alec glared at Magnus, who grinned at Alec, comforter in hand.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Magnus said. "Besides, if I did, then I wouldn't get to gaze at your muscled body as I tell you what amazing thing just happened." He raked Alec up and down, who felt naked, although he was wearing boxers.

"Why did you wake me up again?" Alec grumbled.

"Oh yes." Magnus said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "The adoption papers were accepted! We are now proud parents of a five year old orphan!"

"Beautiful." Alec said unenthusiastically. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Unless it's with me." Magnus said with a wink.

"Your ability to annoy knows no bounds." Alec said, dropping his head on his pillow.

"Get up! We have to go pick Sophie up!" Magnus said, reaching over and smacking Alec. And it wasn't on the face or the back or the arm.

Alec yelped and rubbed his backside. "Magnus! You grow more and more childish by the day!"

"And you love me for that." Magnus said, tossing clothes at Alec. It hit him in the face.

"Not so sure at the moment." Alec muttered, pushing the clothes off his face. He collapsed back on the bed. "Can't you just leave me here and get her yourself?" His voice was muffled.

Magnus sighed. Obviously Alec wasn't going to get up anytime soon. He glanced at the clock and did a double-take. They only had half an hour to get there! Suddenly, Magnus got a great idea. He climbed on the bed next to Alec and snapped his fingers, causing him to move a few feet from the bed, standing upright. Then, he quickly snapped his fingers again, freezing Alec from the neck down.

"MAGNUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alec yelled, outraged.

"Well, if you're not getting dressed yourself, I'll just have to help you." Magnus said with a wicked grin. He grabbed Alec's t-shirt and pulled it over his head, making sure his fingers brushed Alec's bare chest in the process.

"You're insane!" Alec protested, and Magnus could see by his scrunched up expression that we was trying really hard to move.

"Alec, keep still." Magnus mocked. "Oh, I'm going to like this." He picked up Alec's pants and slid them on, and Alec shivered. Well tried to shiver.

"MAGNUS, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Alec yelled as Magnus started applying make-up and glitter on his face.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. So, I'm just going to back up a few feet. Magnus backed up all the way to the stairs of his apartment and Alec could hear a faint snap. And then he was free. He looked in the mirror and gasped. He looked…just like Magnus!

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled and he could hear Magnus' faint footsteps running away. Alec ran after him, annoyed. As he was running, he realized that Sophie was temporarily staying at the Institute. So, Magnus was headed there to pick her up. Alec quickly stopped and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Jace answered.

"Hey Jace, it's Alec. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Magnus ran long and hard. He doubted he would make it halfway to the Institute before Alec caught him. Almost all your life's worth of Shadowhunting training could do that to a person. Then again, Magnus had tons of experience running from Alec in the form of a high speed chase. More than one would think. This was due to Magnus'…um….colorful personality. He didn't bother to look back, because he knew Alec would be pursuing him quite viciously. Alec wasn't typically a fan of being frozen and dressed against his will. Who knows why. Finally, Magnus reached the Institute. He muttered a few chants and threw open the doors.

"Sophie!" he called.

"She's in here!" Jace yelled from the library.

Magnus grinned and speed walked to the library, thinking he actually might manage to escape Alec. Suddenly, he felt a stinging on his arm. He looked down and saw an unfamiliar rune on his arm. First, he panicked, thinking he would become a forsaken. Then, he remembered the binding rune and relaxed a little.

"Hey, Magnus." Jace said in front of him, twirling a stele in his hand.

"Jace, what is the meaning of this?" Magnus asked, though he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"You see, Alec just wanted a little payback." Jace said, confirming his fears.

And suddenly, the room started to spin and Magnus found himself descending into darkness.

* * *

"And...done!" Isabelle said, adjusting a ribbon in Magnus' hair.

"It's creepy how quickly you could do that." Alec said, examining his sleeping boyfriend.

"Yes, well I've had experience putting on make-up. What's really scary is how quickly you were able to get that dress on. Although, I'm sure you had experience taking and putting clothes on and off."

Alec smacked her arm. "Shut up." he muttered, blushing.

"The blushing just confirms it." Isabelle said with a grin. "Man, I can't wait to see the look on Magnus' face when-"

"Isabelle? Alec?" Magnus interrupted, a bit delirious.

Alec and Isabelle locked eyes and looked at Magnus, panicked. "Holy angel!" Magnus yelled as he remembered everything. He sat up quickly, then looked down at his inability to move easily. "What the-"

Alec and Isabelle couldn't take it anymore, they burst out laughing. The sight of Magnus in a hot pink dress with a huge ribbon in his hair, with make-up expertly done was just too much. Magnus cursed in various languages, some in which Alec could understand, some Alec didn't even know what they could mean anymore. Then, Magnus stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, just like last time." Magnus murmured thoughtfully.

Alec stopped laughing. "Wait, you've done this before?"

"I've lived a long time, Alexander. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Magnus grumbled. "Why am I even talking to you?"

Magnus snapped his fingers and his face grew confused when nothing happened. "Yeah, we sort of disabled your magic."

Alec looked at Magnus' impassive face and suddenly feared he went too far when Magnus broke out in a grin. "Alright, alright, you are pretty clever."

"Thanks. Now Sophie's asleep but I heard her birthday's coming up like next week, so we should go shopping so we could sur-"

"ARE YOU JOKING?" Magnus yelled. "I can't go shopping like this."

"Well did you go out in public the last time you wore a dress?" Alec asked.

"Well, yes, but I was _really really really _drunk. _Really _drunk." Magnus said.

"How did that even happen?" Alec asked, throwing his hands up.

"Sorry, you lost story privaledges when you put me in a dress." Magnus said smugly.

"Well, I'm going to leave now…" Isabelle said, slipping out of the room.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Alec asked, annoyed.

Magnus threw his hands up and realized that sparks flew from them. Alec didn't notice since this was no peculiar thing, but Magnus fought a smile. Alec had probably used Magnus' magic to cast the spell to disable his magic, but he clearly didn't have any experience in long term spells. Which basically meant, he was able to do magic and Alec wouldn't even know. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was sent outside, wearing something…not so Alec. Magnus heard Isabelle's screeching laughter and snapped his fingers so he was back to normal.

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled. The phrase was quickly becoming familiar to Magnus.

"YES VIRGINIA?" he called back, a small smile playing on his lips.

Alec walked in and Magnus burst out laughing, unable to keep his composure. Alec was wearing corset, except this one was hot pink and instead of having a lot of poofy skirts, this one was tight fighting and clung to Alec's figure. It stopped at the mid-thigh and there were rips that showed various patched of skin throughout.

"Why Alec, I love the new look. Are you trying it out? Cause it does wonders with your legs and upper-"

Magnus was cut off when Alec plowed him into the floor and starting yelling violent threats. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sophie crept in clutching her teddy bear. She stared at the two, who had stopped what they were doing, argument forgotten. She burst out laughing. Magnus and Alec met each other's eyes and burst out laughing too. When they contained themselves, Alec climbed off of Magnus and they approached her.

"Welcome to your new family." Alec said at the same time Magnus yelled "Who's your daddies?"

* * *

**I liked this one because Malec hasn't really had a chance to get some break time from all the fights in the books. First it's Alec uncomfortable with being gay. Then it's Alec in love with Jace. Then. Then it's Alec being uncomfortable with being with Magnus. Then it's the immortality. And now they broke up. I just wish Malec is going to be as happy together as they are in this little chapter. Hope you enjoyed :). By the way, I decided I'm ending this fanfiction around after the completion of chapter 45. **


	42. Chapter 42- Faerie Princess Tag

**Back with another chapter (sorry for the delay). Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

"Sophie!" Magnus called as he strode into the apartment. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"For me?" she asked, slowly approaching him.

"Of course. There's not anyone else who we call Sophie in this house. Although we do call Alec Virginia." Magnus said with a grin. He held out a huge bag to the girl.

She looked uneasily at Magnus who gave her a reassuring smile. Finally, she gave in and her face broke out in a grin as she removed the contents of the bag: Barbies, a few outfits, a bunch of little girl movies, and a few toys.

"Thanks daddy!" she said excitedly and ran over and hugged Magnus. Magnus looked startled, but he hugged her back. "You want to play with me?"

"I'd love to play with you, but I have an errand to run dear. But Virgin-Alec can play with you. ALEC!" Magnus said with a regretful smile.

"Virgin-Alec?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Not anymore." Magnus said with a wink.

Sophie looked confused and Magnus burst out laughing. Here he was telling strange jokes to a five year old and she looked so…lost.

"What is it?" Alec asked in an annoyed tone. "I was in the middle of making lasagna."

"Was? Meaning you're finished?" Magnus asked.

"Yes…"

"Great!" Magnus said enthusiastically. He snapped his fingers and Alec was in a dark blue dress. "I have to go run an errand, so play with Sophie."

"What?" Alec looked panicked. "I don't know how to play!"

"It'll come naturally!" Magnus called from the doorway and shut the door.

Sophie turned to him. Alec felt himself breaking into a sweat, and he didn't even remember he was in a dress. That is, until she started giggling hysterically.

"You wear dress every day?" she asked.

Alec smiled. "Just on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

She started giggling hysterically again. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought…

* * *

Magnus felt guilt heavy on his shoulders as he strode out of the apartment. What he was about to attempt was dangerous-he knew that much- but he didn't want them to be worried. What was the need to worry them unnecessarily? Right? Magnus knew he was just trying to convince himself that what he was doing was right. But if it was…

* * *

Alec hit Sophie with a glittery wand lightly. "You're it!"

They were playing faerie princess tag. And Alec didn't even seem to mind. Suddenly, they stopped and Alec gasped as Magnus tried to walk in and stumbled, falling hard and red started to stain the carpet.

"Magnus!" Alec said, tears brimming in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Time…travel. Brother…Zachariah." Magnus said, gasping for breath.

"Hold on." Alec said. He grabbed his stele and tried drawing an iratze, but it didn't work. There was demon poison in the wound.

Alec ran to the phone and starting yelling commands into it hysterically. He wanted to go comfort him, but he barely had the energy to stay awake. Sophie approached him, tears streaming down her face. He weakly lifted his hand and touched her cheek.

"You hurt? I kiss it better." She offered, her lower lip trembling.

"Right…here." Magnus said, pointing to his hand.

She adorably kissed his hand all over worriedly and he gave her a weak smile as he fought to keep consciousness. Finally Alec came over and gently took Magnus' hand from Sophie. "Here, take my strength."

Magnus felt strength flow into him like a river but snatched his hand away when Alec started to look tired. "I'll be okay."

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Alec yelled after Magnus was deemed fine.

Magnus winced. "Let me explain, darl-"

"Don't darling me! You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you understand? I don't care if you were trying to test out time travel for the Clave. I don't care if you were trying it out for the Angel! Don't risk your life like that ever again! Do you understand how worried I was? I thought that you would _die!" _Alec said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Magnus lifted his hand to brush it away and Alec jerked away.

"Promise me. You won't do anything like this without telling me." Alec said.

Magnus' hand fell. "Of course."

"Good." Alec said and knocked Magnus over in an embrace.

"Sorry." Magnus whispered over and over again.

"It's okay." Alec said. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"We should get back to the Institute or she'll start trying to dress like Isabelle." Alec said, helping Magnus up.

"Oh dear! Sophie's with Isabelle? We have to hurry!" Magnus said, eyes wide.

* * *

"STOP TEACHING MY DAUGHTER HOW TO DRESS INAPPROPRIATELY!" Magnus yelled as soon as he walked into the Institute.

"That was last week!" Jace yelled from the training room.

"I want to kill that boy." Magnus muttered as he walked in. He stared as Sophie threw a knife at a target and hit the center. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, she _is _a Shadowhunter. I thought she should start training like one. Turns out she's a natural." Jace said proudly.

"Without our permission." Magnus voice was raising.

"It's okay Magnus, a little training won't hurt her. She can learn to defend herself." Alec assured him.

"No! My daughter is not learning to kill demons!" Magnus said firmly.

Sophie looked at him with wide eyes.

"We'll be right back." Alec said, dragging Magnus out of the room.

"What was that?" he hissed once they were out of earshot.

"I don't want her Shadowhunting!" Magnus said.

"She's not Shadowhunting, she's training! This is about the age we started too!" Alec said.

"Alec, you don't understand-"

"I understand that she's a Shadowhunter and she needs to learn to protect herself. What's the problem? Is it that you don't want her to Shadowhunt?"

"It's not that."

"Well then what is it?"

Magnus sank to the floor.

"Magnus." Alec crouched down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why should my daughter learn to kill demons then figure out that her father is one?" Magnus said, his voice muffled as he put his head in his hands.

Alec was taken aback. He had never thought of it that way. "Magnus that's different. You're not a demon-"

"Yes, I'm a half-demon. What's the difference really?"

"There's plenty of differences. Besides, she won't even care. Demon blood doesn't make someone automatically bad."

"Look at Sebastian. All though he's part angel, the demon overrules it. You can't hide the fact that my daughter will be trained to kill things…just like me."

"Stop it! You're not a demon. If you were one than do you think that I would love you as much as I do. If you were cruel. If you were evil."

"Are you saying you wouldn't love me if I was evil?"

"No, that's not possible because you would never become evil, and you're not that now. Sophie loves you about as much as I do. The statistics won't make her hate you." Alec assured.

"Alright." Magnus said, although he sounded unconvinced.

"Don't believe me? Fine. Come on." Alec said, tugging Magnus up and pulling him away.

"Wait." Magnus touched Alec' arm, stopping him. "Where are we going?"

"The Mortal Sword. I'll take it on so that you'll believe me." Alec said without looking back and resumed pulling Magnus along.

"Alec! It's okay! I believe you!" Magnus said trying to escape Alec's iron grip. Alec stopped abruptly turning to Magnus.

"Fine then say it."

"Say what?" Magnus said, confused.

"I am not a demon. In fact, I'm probably an Angel sent to Alec."

"What? I'm not-" Alec started to pull him along again.

"I'M NOT A DEMON. I'M PROBABLY AN ANGEL SENT TO ALEC!" Magnus yelped.

"Good, now come on. Jace and Sophie are waiting for us." Alec said, striding to the training room with a satisfied grin.

Magnus strode in after him.

"Hey did I just hear you say you were an Angel sent to Alec?" Jace asked.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :). Review!**


	43. Chapter 43- The End

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of warning, but I decided to end this a little earlier than expected. This is not because I don't have enough time, but it's simply because I've ran out of ideas. Over forty chapters of Malec seems like enough; I don't want to overdo it. A huge huge huge huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite and/or read it. It's amazing that I could get 122 reviews, 26 favorites, and 56 follows. You guys are AMAZING! Disclaimer- Of course, all characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

"Sophie!" Magnus called from across the room. "You got him!"

He watched with keen interest as Sophie attempted to fight Alec, to match his speed, his stealth, his fluid movements. It was proving to be quite a challenge, but Sophie was doing pretty well for her age. Magnus was proud.

"Alright! Come on, let's cool off!" Isabelle said, walking in with some fruit punch.

"Isabelle, you can't give a five year old a tropical-"

"It's fruit punch! Geez, I'm not that bad." Isabelle said, handing Magnus one. "Try for yourself."

Magnus cautiously took a sip. "Okay, proceed." he said after some thought. Isabelle rolled her eyes and handed one to each Sophie and Alec.

"You did good today, Soph." Alec said proudly. "Almost got me."

"Almost?" Sophie sounded disappointed in herself.

"After a bit more practice at this rate she might actually be able to beat you by the time she's ten." Magnus said, shooting Sophie a wink, who giggled.

"Enough standing around. Everyone come to the kitchen because I have a surprise for you!" Isabelle said cheerfully, swiftly exiting the room.

"What was that about?" Magnus asked no one in particular.

"With Isabelle, there's really no telling." Alec said.

"Great. I just hope she didn't cook another infernal dish. Those things are like poison." Magnus said with a shiver, causing Alec to laugh.

"Let's get this over with." Alec said with a sigh, starting towards the door.

Magnus lifted Sophie up and rested her on his hip. "Your Aunt Isabelle is an interesting case." he told her.

She just smiled at him.

"Welcome to the kitchen!" Isabelle sang as soon as they walked in.

"What's the big deal? I've been here before." Magnus said blandly.

"Watch your temper or I'll not give a certain someone their surprise. And it's a good one." Isabelle said.

"Fine I give up. What is it?" Alec asked.

"There's no fun in that. Try and guess." Isabelle whined.

"Is it something sparkly?" Magnus asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no." Isabelle said.

"Is it clothing?"

"Nope."

"Is it something alive?"

"No…."

"Is it an object?"

"Yes."

"Is it a toy?"

"No."

"Okay, I give up. What is it?" Magnus said.

"Okay…get ready for this. It's a….dinner!"

Magnus and Alec met eyes. "No it's okay, we can order takeo-"

"So rude." Isabelle interrupted. "No it is an evening out while I take care of your adorable child."

"I'm not so sure about this." Alec said uneasily. "What if Sophie needs us?"

"This is how everyone gets after they get a kid. They're worried about letting go. But I decided to let you guys free since you didn't get a lot of romantic time. So hand over your underage child and take this reservation card." Isabelle said, holding out a square piece of paper.

Magnus grinned. "I suppose. If you insist…" He snatched the piece of paper out of Isabelle's hands and carefully set Sophie down. "Listen, Soph. We're going to go out for a while but until we get back Aunt Isabelle is going to watch you okay?"

"Okay." Sophie said innocently.

"Love you." Magnus said, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you." Alec repeated, kissing her on the cheek.

Then they both walked hand in hand out of the Institute, their hearts beating hard in anticipation of what was to come at the night.

* * *

Magnus and Alec sat in the booth, staring at each other with thoughtful eyes. Magnus could see Alec's thoughts written clearly on his blue eyes and smiled. It had been a while since he had been able to be the slightest bit romantic with Alec. You couldn't exactly do that with a five year old watching you all the time. But, he was going to make the most of the time they had. He missed Alec. He missed the feeling of being able to be free and touch him whenever he wanted without having to worry about anyone seeing. Not that he would trade Sophie for anything in the world.

"The bill, sir." The waiters voice interrupted Magnus' thoughts.

"Thank you." Magnus said, accepting it.

He quickly paid for it and they both got into the car. Magnus started driving and Alec regarded him with curious eyes.

"Where are we going? Aren't we supposed to be headed back to the Institute?" Alec asked.

"Nope, Isabelle texted me." Magnus said, handing Alec his phone.

_You and Alec can stay at your apartment overnight tonight XOXOXO._

"Overnight? Why would we-" Alec stopped as he realized what she implied.

"Do you understand now, Alexander?" Magnus asked, fighting a grin.

"You're laughing at me!" Alec complained.

"I am not!" Magnus protest, but his lips twitched.

"You so are." Alec confirmed.

Magnus turned off the ignition and hopped out of the car. Alec followed him in angry silence.

"What's the matter?" Magnus asked as he unlocked his apartment.

"You were laughing at me." Alec said.

"So, do you want me to pay for it?" Magnus asked.

"How do you propose to do that?" Alec asked, his voice turning playful.

"Oh I have a few ideas." Magnus said, shutting the door with his foot and pulling Alec close.

* * *

Magnus woke up the next morning with memories of passion. Alec was the one thing in his life that cleared the rainclouds away. He loved him more than anything and everything in the world. Magnus was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Alec had opened his eyes.

"Magnus?"

Magnus jumped and turned to face Alec. "What were you thinking about?" Alec asked.

Magnus stroked Alec's hair absently. "You."

"Me? What about me?"

"How much I love you." Magnus said after a moment of hesitation. "You know I love you don't you?"

"Magnus, why would you even ask me that? Of course I do. Just like you know exactly how much I love you." Alec said.

"Really? How much exactly?"

Alec extended his arms as far as they could go. "This much and beyond."

"I love you too." Magnus said, hugging Alec tight. He never wanted to let go.

Magnus and Alec looked at the scene before them. They were in London, overlooking a bridge. They gazed at the crystal blue water deep in thought. Magnus was thinking about how much his world had changed. How much his and Alec's world had changed. How much Alec had changed as an individual as the time passed.

For Alec, it had been hard at times. At times the pain was unbearable. Magnus made sure to be there to comfort him every time. When Jace died. When Isabelle died. When Clary died. When Simon died. When Maryse died. When Sophie died. It was heartbreaking. The only reason he was still in one piece was because of Magnus. Magnus was the glue that put him back together, no matter how many times he fell apart. After all the beautiful moments and memories they had shared, whenever he saw Magnus, the thrill still ran through his veins. Their love was undying, much like themselves. They had seen most of the world, caught up in their own, trying to ignore their own cracks in their lives, trying to fill the voids that could never be fully filled again. But, don't get them wrong. They loved each other so much that it made the pain worth bearing with each passing day. No matter what happened they would love each other forever.

Forever.

* * *

**I know, emotional ending. I hope you liked this chapter and my fanfiction in general. Thanks everyone once again, you all are Malec-tastic! **

**With lots of love, **

**-jaceclary**


End file.
